¿Amar es un Error?
by AliSacqua
Summary: Es un faberry espero les guste
1. Capitulo 1: La Princesa del Hielo

**Glee ¡NO! Me pertenece por ende ****Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, todos son de Ryan Murphy**

**Titulo: ¿Amar es un Error?**

Capitulo 1: La Princesa del Hielo

Es difícil seguir cuando tu primer amor se acaba pero ya estaba decidida a seguir adelante; se repetía esto una y otra vez quinn en su cabeza basta de sufrir no cometeré un error dos veces, era hora de comenzar una nueva secundaria en Ohio fue transferida a McKinley. Después de que sus padres notaron una depresión en su hija y ella misma les solicitara un cambio de vida y eso incluía definitivamente un cambio de secundaria.

A Quinn no le tomo mucho tiempo sobresalir en McKinley, siempre se caracterizo por ser la chica perfecta con la vida perfecta, y al entrar a las cheerios pues digamos que su popularidad aumento, siempre fue la chica que todo chico popular deseaba pero siempre era fría con todos por eso era perfecta para ser la líder de las porristas junto a sus amigas inseparables Santana y britt.

Cuando decidió ingresar al glee club pues creyó que seria buena idea para estar mas tiempo con su novio Finn pero ese noviazgo fue mas por conveniencia que por cualquier otra cosa, aun recuerda a Santana diciéndole: _vamos quinn sabes que estar en la cima de la cadena de la secundaria requiere sus sacrificios y bueno Finn no será el mas listo pero es el QB(quarterback), _aun se dice a si misma que estupidez cometí, aunque dentro de ella sabia que no solo había sido por el comentario de Santana que había aceptado salir con Finn también era por molestar a Berry.

Era las 6 AM y quinn despertaba como cualquier otro día para ir a la escuela, abre sus ojos al sentir la alarma de su reloj y reniega de lo monótona que es su vida aveces se alisto como siempre su uniforme de porrista y salio de su casa luego de despedirse de su madre, subió a su auto y condujo hasta su escuela al llegar desciende y camina hacia la entrada cuando de pronto algo la tropieza y voltea a ver que fue, al ver era Rachel tendida en el piso con un raspón en su rodilla por un momento quinn sintió el deseo de ayudarla pero sabia que no debía que debía guardar su reputación y fríamente volteo los ojos y le dijo fíjate por donde vas jety en eso salen Santana y britt, hola Q como estas? Quinn les dice aquí perdiendo mi tiempo con gente insignificante entonces Santana sonrío y volteo a ver a Rachel y le dijo cuando no Berry, Rachel solo agacho su mirada y al levantarla las porristas ya no estaban.

Cuando logro sacar fuerzas y se dispuso a levantarse alguien le tendió la mano subió rápidamente su mirada esperanzada y solo logro ver a Finn con una sonrisa diciéndole estas bien? Ella solo simulo una sonrisa y asintió y en su pensamiento se decía a si misma _que tonta eres Rachel como pudiste imaginar que la princesa del hielo se devolvería para ayudarte_, suspiro profundamente después de salir de sus pensamientos y Finn ya había recogido sus libros y le dijo ven vamos a la enfermería a que te vean esa herida, ella asintió por un momento se había olvido por completo de la herida luego al vérsela de nuevo le dijo o dios espero que no deban tomarme una sutura por que una cicatriz dañaría mi carrera en Broadway y coloca esa expresión de terror típica en sus dramas, Finn solo sonrío levemente y le dijo vamos.

Por otra parte quinn iba distraída en sus pensamiento sus ideas parecían enfrentarse unas con otras como si se tratara de una guerra de independencia no podía entender que Berry lograra que su ser sintiese culpa no es que no pueda sentirlo sino que desde hace mucho no sentía ese sentimiento por nada de lo que hacia en la secundaria todas esas ideas rondaban en su cabeza, y se dijo a si misma en voz baja debo hacer algo, en ese momento creyó que nadie la había escuchado entonces Santana le dijo de que hablas Q llevas rato distraída que rayos te pasa, britt solo sonrío y le dijo es el amor S, quinn se sonrojo y trato de disimularlo y solo volteo los ojos, Santana se le quedo viendo con los ojos entre cerrados lo que hizo que quinn se mostrara mas nerviosa, y quinn les dijo basta de estupideces el amor es para los tontos britt se puso triste y dijo S verdad que no es cierto Santana le sonrío y le dijo al oído después hablaremos de eso B, lo que hizo que la rubia sonriera de nuevo, luego latina regreso su vista a quinn y le dijo ahora que mencionas esto de las relaciones no crees que debes buscarte un novio ya, desde que terminaste con Finn nadie te ha visto con otro y eso no es bueno para tu reputación, quinn ya estaba obstinada de que Santana siempre tocara ese tema y solo volteo los ojos y les dijo las veo luego tengo cosas que hacer.

De regreso en la enfermería Rachel se encontraba en la camilla y Finn sentado en una silla a su lado ya que ella le había pedido que no la dejara sola en ese momento tan dramático en su vida, axial que QB se quedo total Finn haría lo necesario para que Rachel decidiera quedarse con el por que aunque no era formal su relación el ya deseaba tener algo mas serio a lo que la diva le daba muchas vueltas.

Para romper el drama que había Finn le dice rach y como te sucedió esto, ella bajo su mirada y le dijo fue la princesa del hielo con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia en su voz, Finn no comprendía a quien se refería incluso llego a pensar que Rachel se había golpeado la cabeza y era mas serio de lo que creía, Rachel al notar la cara de Finn le dijo fue ¡QUINN! Por dios Finn por que aveces eres así, el solo asintió y hizo una mueca, en ese momento llego la enfermera y dijo buenos días veamos por que estas por aquí enseguida Rachel hizo un drama de lo sucedido y con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo por favor dígame que no es necesario una sutura por que de ser así iré a un cirujano plástico ya que una cicatriz seria una catástrofe, la enfermera volteo a ver al chico y este solo le sonrío, Rachel volteo a ver a Finn y le dice esto es serio OK! Esta en juego mi carrera..! ¿Entendido? El coloco su expresión seria y la enfermera para romper la tensión del lugar le dijo tranquila es un leve raspón lo limpiaremos un poco de alcohol y unas curitas y listo.

Quinn entro a su clase y la verdad no lograba concentrarse en su clase de ingles su conciencia no la dejaba en paz, hasta que de pronto una idea vino a su mente se sonrío al ver lo graciosa que se debía ver al dar con la solución incluso imagino un bombillo encenderse.

Rápidamente quinn saco una libreta de y arranco una hoja y hizo una nota luego la recorto, y disimuladamente pidió permiso para ir al baño, el profesor asintió y quinn pensó para si misma perfecto los pasillos están solos nadie me vera, corrió rápidamente a su casillero saco unas curitas que tenia en su bolso y una lima para uñas. En ese momento pasa Puck.

Ey Q que haces aquí saltándote las clases y mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ella solo puso sus ojos en blanco y le dijo eso solo se esperaría de alguien como, Puck sonrío y le dijo Ey Ey bájale a tu mal humor relájate quizás podamos hacernos compañía y yo logre hacer que se te quite ese mal humor.

La porrista solo hizo una mueca de fastidio y le dijo piérdete si tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer para perderte mi tiempo aquí estúpidamente contigo.

Puck sonrío irónicamente y le dijo Woo estas que ardes fabray pero esta bien te dejare a solas con tus "cosas", pero recuerda que si te aburres siempre puedes buscarme puckzilla siempre esta listo y se giro rápidamente riendo caminando lentamente por los pasillos solitarios de la secundaria.

Quinn solo dijo en voz alta idiota de pronto volteo a ver la pared y noto el reloj y dijo o dios solo falta 15min para que todos salgan debo darme prisa y corrió rápidamente por los pasillos hasta encontrar el casillero de Rachel increíblemente pensó por suerte se cual es su casillero y sonrío, luego volteo a ver a todas partes y al no ver a nadie en los pasillos dijo bien manos a la obra fabray, rápidamente saco de su bolsillo una pequeña lima y la introdujo dentro del candado hasta que este produjo un chasquido y abriéndose por completo al cual quinn no pudo evitar sonreír y decir bingo algo debía quedarme de salir con alguien como Puck aunque no se si deba sentirme orgullosa de eso en fin.

Se apresuro a abrirlo y sintió un aroma tan suave que no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos para deleitar ese olor tan mágico como un sembradío de fresas eso la tenia hipnotizada durante unos minutos hasta abrió los ojos y vio el reloj en la pared o rayos apúrate fabray ya van a salir todos pego la nota en la puerta del casillero y lo cerro rápidamente ajusto el candado y apresuro el paso hasta el aula de ingles.

De pronto sonaron las campanas que anunciaban el fin de la primera clase, rach y Finn salían de la enfermería el llevaba sus libros amablemente y se dirigían a su casillero, en silencio Finn no encontraba la manera de hablar con la diva.

Hasta que de pronto siente el valor y le dice Ey rach hace días que no salimos tu y yo solos sin el resto del glee club me preguntaba se querrías comer un helado o algo, Rachel no voltea a verlo no sabia como evadirlo mas ya había usado mil excusas y ella solo quería tiempo después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y luego Jesse y vocal adrenalina.

Si sintió un suspiro como de conformidad y le dijo esta bien Finn déjame pensarlo y cuando tenga un poco de tiempo prometo llamarte, el QB sonrío esperanzado y ella solo podía verlo con resignación.

De pronto aparece Mike Chang y le dice Ey Finn debemos hablar de la jugada que estuvimos practicando el sonrío y se dispuso a hablar pero de pronto se sintió cohibido ya que cuando hablaba de futbol Rachel se fastidiaba después de un rato, al notar la cara de Finn rach le dijo ve tranquilo yo ya estoy bien.

Finn sonrío como niño pequeño y le dijo segura no hay ningún problema en que te deje, la pequeña le sonrío y le dijo no adelante insisto con una sonrisa en su cara la verdad quería estar sola, Finn deposito un beso en su mejilla y le dijo te veo en el glee club cuídate, ella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

Giro para dirigirse a su casillero abecés sentía pena por no poder sentir lo mismo por Finn que antes no entendía que había sucedido por que ya no era la misma intensidad, ella sabia que era una buena persona pero aun así no lograba sentir mas que aprecio por el, luego salio de sus pensamientos y llego a su casillero.

De pronto sintió un empujón que la envío hacia el casillero y al notar quien era dijo típico Santana volteo y le dijo fíjate jety creo que te salen lentes para que no sigas tropezándote con los demás y el resto de las porristas rieron.

Rachel solo suspiro y tomo el candado y introdujo el código y lo abrió coloco los libros y tomo el de química. Se dijo a si misma vamos Berry sonríe el espectáculo siempre debe seguir y volteo a ver la puerta de su casillero y allí estaba una nota escrita en un papel que decía lo siento espero no haya sido nada grabe que te mejores atte. PH y adherida tenia dos bolsitas de curitas con dibujos de estrellas doradas rach sonrío para si misma y dijo ¿PH? No conozco a nadie con esas iniciales al oler la nota tenia cierta fragancia a perfume de mujer y dijo podría ser y se respondió a si misma no seas boba Berry ella jamás haría esto su corazón es tan frío que jamás lo haría. Destapo las curitas y se las coloco rápidamente le agradaba ver las estrellitas cerro el casillero con gran alegría y se dirigió a sus clases.

Mientras quinn en su clase se preguntaba si ya la abría leído quería salir y verla no veía la hora de salir para ir al glee club y ver si rach las tendría miraba el reloj de manera desesperada y britt voltea y le dice que pasa Q, a lo que ella responde nada solo estoy algo cansada B, la rubia le sonríe y le dice OK te creeré lo que hace que quinn sonría.

Al fin suena la campana y con ello el fin de clases del día quinn caminaba rápidamente al club quería ser la primera en ver entrar a Rachel pero debía disimularlo así que apuraba a britt y Santana para no llegar sola, al entrar aun faltaba Finn y rach se apresuro y se sentó rápidamente y las porristas imitaron el acto.

De pronto se abre la puerta y quinn voltea con indiferencia y ve que Finn la tiene abrazada a la diva y voltea los ojos san le dice que pasa Q ¿celos? De rupaul y su novio ella solo hizo una mueca y enfureció por el comentario, por lo que olvido por completo la nota y todo lo demás.

Se abre de nuevo la puerta y Mr. Schue dice buenas tardes chicos hoy vamos a tocar un tema bastante interesante y tendrán que elegir una canción que simbolice agradecimiento. Rápidamente Rachel se pone de pie lo que hace que todos giren a verla y dice Mr. Schue yo quiero comenzar y antes de interpretar quiero agradecerle a alguien que se preocupo por mi y con un simple gesto me alegro mi día. Todos giraron sus ojos pensando que seria para Finn la canción. Pero quinn volteo a ver a la diva y algo le decía que no era para Finn que era para quien le había dado esa nota.

La pequeña hizo señas de comenzar la música y e sentó quinn no podía evitar mirarla su corazón latía mas aprisa y no entendía por que trataba de ser fría pero no lograba solo podía ver a Rachel cantar hasta que de pronto noto que la diva acaricio su pierna y toco las curitas con estrellitas allí no pudo evitar sonreír, y sabia que esa canción era para ella lo sabia. Solo pudo sonreír durante toda la canción a lo que Santana solo giraba los ojos pero a quinn eso ya no le importaba…

espero sus comentarios por favor para decidir si subo el siguiente capitulo

gracias...!


	2. Capitulo2: ¿Pareja? O no no! Dúo ok!

**Ante todo Gracias por sus comentarios.**

Siempre es bueno recibir críticas de personas que tienen más experiencia ya que siempre es bueno aprender, así que gracias **Valkyria Tenshi** por el tip espero que ahora sea más entendible.

Y gracias por comentar **HeyArcia **y **slim-cham**.

Aclaratoria para que se mas entendible los diálogos van entre guiones "- -"y los pensamientos van en cursiva.

Espero les guste sin más que decir vamos a las formalidades:

**Glee ¡NO! Me pertenece por ende Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, todos son de Ryan Murphy**

**Y ****por si acaso las canciones acá mencionadas no me pertenecen.**

Capitulo2: ¿Pareja? O no no! Dúo ok!

-Otro día en McKinley- dijo Quinn que cada vez nota su vida mas aburrida hay veces que desearía dejar Ohio por una vida mas interesante pero son solo pensamientos por ahora debe aguantar las rutinas, al caminar por los pasillos puede notar como se abren como si el mar se dividiera a su paso es increíble el miedo y admiración que sienten al verla pasar ella solo sonríe ya que esto era lo mas quería bueno al menos eso creía.

De pronto una mano en su hombro la hace girar hasta encontrarse frente a frente con britt y Santana a las cual saluda, britt como siempre tan emotiva la abraza alegremente Santana mas fría solo dice -Ey Q-; a lo que la porrista responde con una mueca, britt rompe la tensión y dice -¿será que el pato Lucas aceptaría ser el protagonista de mi película S? ¿Y si acepta debo pensar en una protagonista que este a su altura?-, Quinn solo se ríe y S le dice -no lo se B luego buscaremos su numero de teléfono te parece- y le guiña un ojo, por lo que britt comienza a saltar de alegría y la abraza, Quinn las mira en cierto modo siente envidia de esa relación aunque Santana no admita sus sentimientos Quinn sabe perfectamente que S Daria lo que fuera solo por ver feliz a su britt, hay momentos que añora poder tener una relación a si pero no esta dispuesta a sufrir de nuevo. Por lo que sacudió su cabeza y se dijo a si misma mentalmente _basta Fabray..!, _al ver el gesto Santana la mira con los ojos entrecerrados y le dice -cada día estas mas loca Fabray-.

Por otro lado va pasando Finn junto a Rachel intentando poder sostener una conversación, a lo cual Rachel solo se comporta fríamente, ya el QB no sabe que hacer para llamar su atención, entonces se decide y le dice -rach hoy voy a sorprenderte en glee club veras lo lograre- y le da un beso a la mejilla y corre tras Puck que va caminando por el pasillo a su clase de historia con una cara de fastidio. Rachel solo alcanza a ver como desaparece entre la marea de estudiantes y llega a su casillero y abre la puerta y mira la nota que aun estaba pegada en su casillero y sonríe pensando ¿_quien serás mi Ph?_ Desde hace meses no sentía esa emoción por alguien ya que después de lo que paso con Jesse decidió tomarse los "asuntos amorosos" con mas calma sonriendo por recordar que sus padres usaron ese termino al tener una charla hace unas noches con ella sobre su afán en las relaciones amorosas recordando esa charla: _rach hija eres muy joven para deprimirte por terminar una relación saca lo bueno que te dejo y desecha lo malo de nada vale que te deje derribar afuera hay un mundo lleno de personas magnificas esperando por ti alguno será tu príncipe azul y o princesa dice su otro padre logrando una sonrisa en los 3; solo tomate con calma esos "asuntos amorosos"_; Rachel tomo la nota la acerco a su cara para sentir su olor la coloco en su lugar y cerro el casillero con una gran sonrisa y se fue a su clase de biología.

Puck y Finn iban entrando a su clase de historia y Finn le dice Ey Puck -necesito que me ayudes con algo que quiero hacerle a rach en el glee club-, Puck sonríe y le dice -oye amigo lo que sea pero te advierto ese no es mi estilo de tríos me gusta con dos mujeres no con hombre, lo siento pero no juego para ese equipo quizás debas pedírselo a Kurt- y le hace un guiño, a lo que Finn se ríe y le dice obvio que no es eso, Puck se ríe y le dice -bueno hermano dime que tienes en mente-, Finn le fue explicando el plan que tenia mente a Puck mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos.

En el aula de bilogía ya las 3 porristas estaban en sus lugares típico Santana junto a britt y Quinn delante, rach entro con una inmensa sonrisa al aula, Quinn noto su cara y sonrío levemente al verla reír no sabia como la diva podía estar siempre tan sonriente a pesar de todos los slushies y bromas que le hace el equipo de futbol o ella misma, pero britt la saco de sus pensamientos diciéndole -Q no notas que Rachel esta mas alegre desde ayer- y S le dice -ay B por que te molestas en prestarle atención a rupaul por favor-, Quinn solo volteo los ojos y hizo una mueca y no dijo nada. Durante toda la clase Quinn miraba el reloj deseando que se acabara pronto para poder terminar sus clases e ir al glee club en el fondo sabia que esa era una manera de escape a lo aburrida que era su vida pero jamás lo admitiría delante de los demás primero muerta que decirlo.

Al fin sonó la campana y britt dijo -si al fin..! fin de clases bienvenido, fin de semana de películas de Disney- a lo que Quinn río y le dijo -britt hoy es jueves- y B quedo pensativa y solo soltó un suspiro ya todos habían salido del aula y Quinn volteo a ver si Rachel aun estaba pero ya había salido, así que giro hacia las porristas donde Santana tenia abrazada a britt consolándola y diciéndole suave al oído -ya B te prometo que veremos la colección completa de las princesas de Disney este fin de semana si dejas de estar tristes- y britt la miro y le dijo -pero también debemos ver al pato Lucas en el pato cazafantasmas-, Santana le guiña el ojo y le dice -claro que si B-, y britt pega brinquitos de alegría, Quinn sonriente le dice -quien lo diría S eres fanática del pato Lucas no se supone que eres muy madura y grande-, Santana la miro con una mirada amenazante y le dijo -déjalo hasta allí fabray a menos que quieras que te patee tan fuerte que no volverás a caminar en dos días-, Quinn sonríe y le responde -OK OK cálmate Pocahontas o prefieres cenicienta-, Santana casi se le fue enzima a Quinn pero britt se interpuso diciendo -yo quiero ser la bella durmiente S si anda verdad que ¿si?- Las 3 porristas rieron y salieron del aula para dirigirse al aula de glee.

Al entrar todos ya estaban así que las 3 porristas entraron rápidamente interrumpiendo a Mr. Schue el cual les dices -chicas que bueno que llegaron pensé que no vendrían-, tomaron sus asientos rápidamente y Finn se puso de pie diciendo -Mr. Schue si me permite quisiera cantar junto a Puck una canción antes de comenzar si le parece- Mr. Schue dice -perfecto muy oportuno-, mientras Puck se levantaba y tomaba su guitarra para cantar con Finn este decía

-esta canción que vamos a interpretar es especialmente para ti rach escucha la letra que eso siento por ti se que soy malo con las palabras por eso elegí esta canción **Just the Way you are de Bruno Mars-** y comenzó junto a Puck a cantarla rach sonrío y Quinn al ver que su sonrisa era por el gesto de Finn volteo los ojos, durante toda la canción Quinn estaba enojada al finalizar la canción todos aplaudieron execto Quinn que estaba obstinada.

-Excelente interpretación- dijo Mr. Schue mientas se acerco a los muchachos aplaudiendo -y justo de esto quiero que hablemos hoy de la compenetración de dos voces a lo cual les tengo un reto se dividirán en parejas y cada uno interpretara una canción que refleje un sentimiento para hacerlo interesante será en parejas pero del mismo sexo- a lo que Rachel hizo una mueca ya que no podría cantar con Finn por ende tendría que esforzarse el triple ya que no había ninguna voz en el glee club que lograra compenetrarse con la de ella bueno al menos eso creía ella. Todos estaban a la expectativa buscando con quien hacer pareja, para cuando la diva reacciono ya todos tenían pareja execto ella y Quinn, al notarlo Quinn volteo sus ojos y dijo -o no con el jety que e hecho para merecer esto-. Y britt y S soltaron una risa en voz alta, Rachel solo agacho su cara.

Al notar la expresión de Rachel, Mr. Schue dijo -si Quinn te tocara con rach deberías sentirte afortunada ya que yo considero que sus voces sonarían muy bien juntas-, rach sonrío y dijo

-daré lo mejor de mi-. le dijo -no espero menos de ti-. Luego a voz alta dijo –muy bien chicos para ponerle un poco mas de dificultad las canciones serán en español- al terminar esto puso una sonrisa enorme a lo que los demás se quejaban, Mercedes dijo -ahh lo que lo vuelve mas difícil-, y Mr. Schue le dijo -pero eso no es todo tienen 30 min. Para ponerse de acuerdo y cantar aquí al frente cada pareja pasara y le tocara una canción al azar me tome la tarea de imprimir las partituras y las coloque todas aquí así que cada pareja sacara la suya-.

Los chicos se fueron levantando uno por pareja para tomar la partitura, Quinn se levanto para tomarla y al sacarla lee el titulo y dice -no por dios no podía ser otra por que esta-. Quinn conocía muy bien esa canción a pesar del idioma ya que mas de una vez había llorado en las noches al oírla ya que le recordaba ese pasado que por mas que intentaba deshacerse de el no lograba por que siempre había algo que se lo traía a la mente.

Se acerco a Rachel para ponerse de acuerdo de cómo la cantarían y Mr. Schue dijo -muy bien chicos la pareja que mejor interprete la canción ganara el dúo para las seccionales ese será el premio-, los ojos de Rachel brillaron de alegría al escuchar eso y le dijo -muy bien Quinn se que no nos llevamos bien ni espero que después de esto me trates como a tu amiga pero yo si deseo ganar esto mas que nada ya que ayudara a darme a conocer ok! Así que seremos pareja para esto-, Quinn la miro y le dijo -o no no no jety pareja no dúo ok..! Que es muy diferente y solo será para ganar ya que nadie puede ganar más que yo ok..!-.

-Muy bien teniendo esto claro dime que canción nos toco para comenzar a practicarla ya que el reloj corre- dijo la diva, Quinn había olvidado por completo la canción por el comentario de Rachel de que serian pareja, al recordar la canción su cara cambio Rachel podría jurar que sus ojos estaban llorosos, casi con la voz cortada le dijo -mírala por ti misma- y le dio la partitura, Rachel emocionada la tomo y vio el titulo y sonrío -excelente **Se Supone Que de Luis Fonsi**, estamos de suerte Quinn se me esta canción de memoria ya que como mi destino es ser una estrella me e dado a la tarea de extender mis fronteras y no limitarme con el idioma y esta canción la conozco de memoria-, Rachel notaba que Quinn no decía nada y sus ojos cada vez estaban mas tristes y no pudo evitar decir -ok se que estar conmigo es lo menos que deseas pero no exageres no es como para estar tan triste-, Quinn la mira y le dijo -nadie esta triste ok, y no quiero cantar esa tonta canción le dijo casi enfurecida-, rach se sorprendió por la actitud de Quinn y le respondió de manera suave -debemos hacerlo, es mas te daré un consejo en Broadway se deja de lado los sentimientos ya que el show debe continuar siempre-, Quinn la miro y rach pudo casi ver como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba.

-Muy bien Berry que el show continúe no puedo dejar que los demás me ganen, nadie es mejor que Quinn Fabray-, a lo que Rachel sonrío pero aun le quedaba la intriga por que la entristecía esa canción pero sabia que no debía preguntar por que si la hacia enojar seria una semana de slushies segura así que solo asintió.

Todos trabajaban en sus canciones y mr. Schue junto al piano dijo -muy bien chicos se acabo el tiempo pasen y canten al menos lo que tengan-, todos se quejaron del poco tiempo execto Quinn y Rachel que ya tenia todo listo y planeado. Rach sonrío y le tomo la mano a Quinn y le dijo -tranquila solo deja tus sentimientos atrás y déjate llevar por la música-, Quinn se sorprendió por el gesto de la diva y la miro y no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa, no entendía por que Rachel hacia esto será que noto su dolor, pero no podía evitar sonreír y tampoco retirar su mano de la de Rachel era tan calido y la hacia sentir segura.

Pasaron una a una las parejas algunos decidieron no cantar ya que no dominaban la letra otros solo cantaron una que otra estrofa pero al igual todos aplaudían por el esfuerzo, todos aplaudían execto Rachel y Quinn que aun permanecían tomadas de las manos.

-Muy bien chicos ya casi terminamos solo falta la ultima pareja Rachel y Quinn- dijo Mr. Schue, al oír sus nombres Quinn soltó la mano de Rachel rápidamente antes que alguien notara que estaban tomadas de mano eso no estaba bien ella no debía mostrar sentimientos y menos hacia Rachel.

Ambas caminaron al centro Quinn entrego la partitura al pianista y Rachel decía -muy bien nosotras interpretaremos **se supone que de Luis Fonsi-**

Comienza Rachel:

_Pasaré por ti esta noche _

_Ya conozco de memoria _

_El camino hacia la casa _

_Donde fui feliz un día _

_hoy soy una visita más. _

_Me recibes fríamente _

_Todo está tal como antes _

_Más tu cuarto tiene llave _

_Por si atacan los recuerdos _

_Y nos da por recordar._

Luego a coro las dos:

_Se supone que por ti no sienta nada _

_Que el pasado no me pesa ya _

_Se supone que es muy fácil repetir que bien me va _

_Aunque muy dentro _

_Me este muriendo _

_Se supone que mejor fue separarnos _

_Que la vida debe continuar _

_Se supone que ya no me importe quien te besará _

_Esa es mi pena _

_Por suponer que te podría olvidar. _

Rachel podría jurar que Quinn quería llorar mientras cantaban de pronto Quinn se le queda mirando fijamente y se acerca a su espalda y le canta con esa voz tan dulce al oído:

_Ahora que no me perteneces _

_Te ves mucho más bonita _

_Tan segura de ti misma _

_Una flor inalcanzable _

_De la que no podré arrancar _

_En algo debo haber fallado _

_Si conmigo estabas triste _

_Y hoy te sobra la alegría _

_Pero ya no hay todavía _

_Para que volver atrás._

Rachel sintió como esa voz en su oído la hacia temblar y no lo comprendía era como si la estrofa fuera dedicada a ella, sentía que sus piernas se desmayaban y no lo entendía por que sentía esto, Quinn la miraba con esa mirada tierna y el aula se llenaba de una melaconlia y ternura que sorprendía a el resto de los chicos luego Quinn se coloca delante de ella y a dúo cantan el coro:

_Se supone que por ti no sienta nada _

_Que el pasado no me pesa ya _

_Se supone que es muy fácil repetir que bien me va _

_Aunque muy dentro _

_Me este muriendo _

_Se supone que mejor fue separarnos _

_Que la vida debe continuar _

_Se supone que ya no me importe quien te besará _

_Esa es mi pena _

_Por suponer que te podría olvidar. _

Luego Rachel la mira y Quinn sintió unas ansias de abrazarla y llorar no entendía por que Rachel le despertaba los sentimientos mas dulces y ella no estaba dispuesta a abrir esa caja que los contenía muy en el fondo de su alma así que saco fuerza de donde no las sentía y le mantuvo la mirada mientras Rachel entonaba:

_Me despido en el portal _

_Y me agarro de un suspiro las palabras _

_Y tú ya tienes otro amor _

_Y yo regreso a mi dolor _

_Yo no tengo nada más. _

Luego Rachel toma la mano de Quinn y juntas cantan:

_Se supone... _

_Se supone que yo te mire a la cara _

_Y nada de nada _

_Que yo te vea pasar _

_Y yo?Nada de nada _

_Se supone que yo te mire a los ojos _

_Y no sienta nada, _

_Que yo te mire a la cara y nada... _

_No sienta nada, y como duele. _

_Se supone que no sienta nada._

Luego las dos se miran híper ventilando por la energía que le colocaron a la canción, pero por un minuto no había nadie mas eran solo ellas mirándose como si cada una lograra ver el alma de la otra luego escucharon los aplausos de los chicos eufóricos por su presentación y rápidamente Quinn soltó la mano de Rachel y miro hacia otro lado, Mr. Schue se acerco a las chicas con una enorme sonrisa y dijo -perfecto no esperaba menos creo que tenemos las ganadoras indiscutiblemente- las abrazo mientras el resto seguía aplaudiendo y silbando, Quinn sonreía y los ojos de la diva brillaban como nunca era inexplicable la mezcla de sentimientos que tenia dentro.

-Bueno chicos ya tenemos nuestro dúo para las seccionales, los espero mañana para otro ensayo- todos los chicos se levantaron y las felicitaron uno a uno se fueron cuando ya no quedaba casi nadie, Quinn se acerco lentamente a Rachel y le susurro al oído -eres la MEJOR PAREJA que e tenido que suerte la de Finn-, Rachel tembló al escucharla y volteo pero Quinn ya iba saliendo de salón, y Rachel le dijo en voz alta- ¿dijiste "PAREJA" Fabray?-, Quinn se detuvo en seco y giro sobre sus pies y le dio una enorme sonrisa y le dijo -para que preguntas si bien que lo escuchaste Berry- y le guiño el ojo y retomo su camino, Rachel quedo con la boca abierta no sabia que pensar y se quedo mirando la puerta hasta que se cerro con una enorme sonrisa y se dijo a si misma _eres una caja de sorpresas Fabray_.

Gracias por leer… Espero sus comentarios…


	3. Mi pasado

**Glee ¡NO! Me pertenece por ende Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, todos son de Ryan Murphy**

Capitulo 3: Mi pasado I

Quinn esta en las regaderas terminando de darse un baño después de su larga practica con las porristas donde Sue parecía estar mas tirana cada día, vestidores permanecían solos ya que todas ya se habían retirados a sus casas y Quinn le había perdido a britt y s que se marcharan que ella estaría bien que tomaría una ducha y se iría a su casa a descansar.

El único sonido que Quinn podía escuchar era el del agua cayendo, esto la relajaba y la ayuda a pensar, sentía todo su cuerpo agotado axial que coloco su cabeza dentro de la regadera y cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recordar lo sucedido en glee, no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar: _por dios Quinn como se te ocurre decirle pareja, aunque Berry tiene algo especial que suerte tiene Finn de tener a alguien así, que sea capaz de enfrentarse a todos por ti,_ su cara entristeció y una lagrima rodó por su rostro añorando y recordando que alguna vez pudo sentir eso pero para su desdicha la felicidad le esquiva cada vez que se siente en la cima, luego cierra la llave de la regadera y se dice –basta Fabray deja de pensar en bobadas que ya pasaron -, procede a tomar su toalla y se envuelve dentro de ella.

Se dirige a su bolso que esta en la banca y saca su ropa decide colocarse unos jeans y zapatillas deportivas, y una franelilla sencilla pero recuerda que ha estado todo el día lloviendo así que saca su suéter y se lo coloca, comienza a cepillar su cabello aun húmedo cuando de pronto escucha abrirse la puerta de los vestidores de las porristas rápidamente guarda la toalla y sus cosas personales y se esconde detrás de los vestidores para ver que sucedía, cuando logro ver que era lo que causaba su ruido no lo podía creer, sacudió sus ojos para ver si era una broma de su vista pero, allí estaba Finn besándose de una manera bastante comprometedora con una de las porristas mas jóvenes.

Quinn no creía lo que veía, y sintió ira de ver como podía hacerle eso a Rachel, y pensó para si misma _que gran entupido que eres por personas como tu es que las mujeres creen que todos los hombres son iguales pobre rach, _de pronto alguien mas entra al lugar y Quinn se acerca para mirar de quien se trata pero aun manteniendo distancia para no ser vista.

Se escucha un grito por todo el vestidor y de inmediato todos reconocen la voz, -Finn como te atreves a hacerme esto-, Finn rápidamente le quita las manos de enzima a la porrista y todo tembloroso le dice –rach amor todo tiene una explicación créeme no es lo que crees- rach gira hacia la porrista menor con cara de si no te desapareces en los 3 siguientes segundos no vives para contarlo. La pequeña sale corriendo rápidamente, y Quinn observa todo desde su escondite una parte deseaba quedarse y ver lo que el idiota de Finn quería decirle a rach como justificaría eso o mejor aun que haría rach pero debía irse no quería estar en un momento tan privado.

Rachel miraba a Finn con cara de muy pocos amigos bueno creo que eso se queda corto, y le dice –que vas a decir que ella te seducio y no pudiste aguantar tus hormonas-, Finn todo nervioso le dice –rach créeme yo te quiero a ti-, Rachel responde –vaya manera de quererme-, de pronto Finn al ver que tenia todas las de perder se enoja y toma Rachel por los hombros y la empuja hacia la pared y la mantiene allí y le dice -y tu que puedes reclamarme llevo meses tras de ti después de lo de Jesse y tu nada que me paras-, rach le dice mirándolo directamente a los ojos –increíble tu explicación te escudas detrás de reproches en vez de dar razones eres un niño Finn- Finn se enoja mas y le grita –basta Rachel-, ella le contesta –la verdad duele ¿no? No se como se paso por la mente darte una oportunidad-, Finn completamente nervioso le dice ¿y como supiste que estaría aquí?- rach le lanza una risa irónica y le dice –tu crees que eres muy cuidadoso pues no te vi. Sonreírle y ella entregarte una nota durante la fila en la hora de la comida, así que me dispuse a seguirte y mira no me equivoque aquí estabas- rach se ríe en su cara o que hace que la ira de Finn estalle y la apreté mas fuerte contra la pared y le comience a gritar muy bruscamente –ya Rachel basta ¡BASTA!- Quinn no podía permitir eso por mas que ella no quiera meterse Finn esta lastimando a rach y no puede soportarlo.

Rachel comienza a llorar y le dice –Finn suéltame me lastimas déjame ya- ahora fin es el que domina la situación y se ríe y le dice –tu crees que no es frustrante estar tras de ti tanto tiempo y que me ignores-, rach hace un gemido de dolor muy fuerte y llora.

Quinn mira la situación y ya no puede evitarlo mas se levanta y corre hacia ellos y le grita a Finn –basta Finn suéltala la estas lastimando no vez- rach gira su vista hacia ella y la mira con los ojos llorosos a lo que Quinn no pudo soportar verla sufrir, Finn la miraba y aun si soltar a la diva le grita –no te metas en esto Quinn esto es nuestro asunto-, Quinn llena de ira le grita –te dije que la soltaras idiota o es que no me escuchas, o no te enseñaron que así no se trata a una dama-, Finn voltea y le dice -lárgate-, Quinn se lanza sobre Finn lo que hace que el suelte a rach y ella caiga de golpe sentada en el suelo, rach con cara de pánico por ver la situación le grita Finn déjala la vas a lastimar, de pronto se escucha un golpe contra los casilleros y Finn se lleva las manos a la cabeza diciendo –que hice-.

Quinn se encuentra tendida en el suelo casi inconsciente, ya que Finn la había arrojo por el aire para quitársela de enzima lo que hizo que Quinn tropezara con la banca y su brazo se doblara cayendo sobre el y su cuerpo deslizándose por el piso hasta que los casilleros la detuvieron con un fuerte golpe.

Rachel corre hacia a ella llorando y gritando –Quinn háblame por favor, dime algo así sea un insulto- a lo cual Quinn no reaccionaba, de pronto entra Puck al lugar y Finn esta temblando.

Puck voltea a ver a Finn y aun no había notado a Quinn en el piso, hasta que rach trataba de moverla llorando, Puck –dice que sucede aquí- y corre rápidamente al lado de rach a ayudarla con Quinn, rach con voz llorosa le dice –no me habla Puck-, Puck le dice cálmate rach y mira a Finn que dice –yo no quería estábamos discutiendo me Salí de mis cabales pero yo no quería- Puck se pone rápidamente de pie y toma a Finn por la camisa y lo levanta –idiota no te enseñaron a tratar a las mujeres, yo seré un perro pero soy incapaz de maltratar a una- Rachel tenia a Quinn entre sus brazos y oye un gemido de dolor que viene de Quinn y le dice –Puck ya déjalo ayúdame hay que llevarla al hospital- Puck suelta rápidamente a Finn, este cae en el piso.

Puck toma a Quinn del piso con cuidado y ella comienza a reaccionar, Rachel toma el bolso de Quinn y saca las llaves del auto de Quinn del bolsillo delantero.

-vamos hay que llevarla cuanto antes a un medico- dijo Rachel, Puck volteo a ver a Finn y le dice - después hablaremos de esto- y corre junto a Rachel al auto de Quinn la pequeña se apresura a llegar al carro lo enciende y se acerca a la entrada donde esta Puck con Quinn en brazos diciéndole –Quinn reacciona ella-, ella logra abrir los ojos y le dice mi brazo –me duele-, -todo va a estar bien Rachel te va a llevar al medico-dice Puck. Abre la puerta trasera y mete a Quinn acostada y le dice – listo Rachel váyanse cuídala y ve con precaución-.

Rachel maneja apresuradamente, pero la lluvia se intensifica lo que hace más riesgoso el camino y cada momento mira por el retrovisor a ver a Quinn.

- ve mas lento rach no me estoy muriendo, o es que quieres matarnos – y trata de dibujar una sonrisa pero su cara denota el dolor intenso que sufre.

-Quinn lo siento de verdad esto es mi culpa perdóname- al ver la mueca de dolor de Quinn le dice -ya llegamos-.

Se detiene frente al hospital y le dice –espera aquí voy por una camilla y un medico-, Quinn la mira y le sonríe –Berry puedo caminar no es para tanto- le dijo,

-¿segura mira que no quiero correr riesgos?- dijo Rachel con cara de preocupación.

-ya vamos adentro- dijo Quinn bajando del auto Rachel corre y la toma por la cintura para ayudarla, Quinn siente un cosquilleo extraño recorrer todo su cuerpo al sentir las manos de rach rodeándola pero rápidamente el dolor se apodero de su mente y salio de sus pensamientos al entrar un enfermero se lleva a Quinn en una silla de ruedas para atenderla.

Quinn voltea a ver a Rachel que debe permanecer en la sala de espera. Rach le sonríe y le dice –tranquila, todo saldrá bien lo prometo aquí te espero-, Quinn sonríe bobamente y se sonroja.

El tiempo pasa y pasa y Rachel esta desesperada, y se para ya no aguanta mas y se acerca a la enfermera y le dice – llevo media hora allí sentada esperando que alguien me diga algo no puedo vivir con esta angustia-, la enfermera solo la mira y le dice -debe esperar como todos-, -pues no si no me dice en este memento juro que entro a ese lugar así me toque secuestrar a alguien- dice Rachel.

Se acerca a la sala de espera el medico y pregunta -¿usted debe ser Rachel? Por la descripción dada por la señorita Fabray de su carácter-, Rachel se siente avergonzada y baja la cara por un momento, luego frenéticamente lo mira a la cara y le dice – ¿como esta ella? ¿Que tiene? ¿Paso algo malo?- el medico no puede evitar reír tras el carácter de Rachel y dice –calma ven acompañe ya puedes pasar a verla-.

Quinn estaba sentada en la camilla esperando al doctor, y exclamando – perfecto ahora con el brazo izquierdo enyesado por un tiempo Sue Sylvester me va acecinar-, de pronto la puerta se abre y ve a Rachel correr hacia ella y la abraza llorando, Quinn no puede evitar sentir ternura y con su mano derecha acaricia la cabeza de Rachel, -ya rach estoy bien no me morí siento desilusionarte- y le guiña un ojo a lo a que rach sonríe y luego le grita –en tu vida me des un susto así y no vuelvas a jugarte con eso Fabray..!-, el doctor hace un sonido – mmm... siento interrumpir el momento pero ya debo darte de alta aquí están las indicaciones de los medicamentos de mas esta decirte que debes no esforzarte-, rach rápidamente toma el recipe de manos del doctor y le dice –no se preocupe yo misma me encargare de que lo cumpla al pie de la letra-, el doctor le quiña el ojo a Quinn y le dice – vaya pareja que son, bueno te espero en unos días para retirar el yeso de mas esta decir que cualquier cosa me llames-, Quinn estaba sonrojada por el comentario del doctor, y Rachel solo abría y cerraba las boca varias veces sin poder responder.

El doctor salio de la sala, y Quinn trato de bajarse sola de la camilla Rachel corrió a tomarla de la cintura y la ayudo a bajar, salieron del hospital lentamente, Quinn no podía evitar mirar como Rachel se preocupaba por todo la ayudo a subir al auto y ella se sentó del lado del conductor, por un largo rato hubo solo miradas.

Rachel estaciono en una farmacia y dijo – espera aquí descansa voy compro lo que necesitas y vuelvo enseguida-, Quinn le grito –Berry no es nece..- ya era tarde la diva ya había bajado del auto. Quinn solo debió conformarse con verla correr bajo la lluvia hasta entrar a la farmacia, cerró los ojos para intentar descansar un poco mientras volvía rach, sentía el efecto de la anestesia para el dolor y no pudo evitar quedarse dormida.

De pronto sintió un movimiento que la despertó, -lo siento Quinn estaba estacionando el carro y se me apago-, Quinn le dice -cuando llegaste-, -bueno hace rato es que no podía despertarte ya estamos en tu casa vamos adentro-, -que cuanto dormí por que no…- ya rach había bajado del auto dando la vuelta para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar, -OK Berry te agradezco tu ayuda pero detesto que me dejes con la palabra en la boca y me trates como si fuera tu ¡bebe!-, la diva le sonrío y exclamo –pues así te comportas así no me queda mas que tratarte como mi bebe-, Quinn se sonrojo y bajo la cara para que no lo notara.

Caminaron y Rachel giro la llave y empujo la puerta de la casa de Quinn y la abrazo para ayudarla a subir, noto que había mucho silencio pero no comento nada, Quinn se soltó de sus brazos y le dijo bueno ya aquí puedo valerme por mi solita. Y intento subir las escaleras pero la anestesia hizo que se mareara, rach corrió hacia ella y la abrazo para evitar que cayera – luego dices que por que te digo mi bebe ¿no?-, Quinn solo murmuro, subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación, Quinn se sentó en la cama y trato de recostarse la cabeza de verdad que le daba vueltas y no coordinaba muy bien su cuerpo mas era consciente eso creo, - muy bien Quinn voy a bajar a darle los medicamentos a la Sra. Fabray y indicarle lo que dijo el doctor- dijo Rachel, Quinn busco la forma de sentarse y le dijo –no mi mamá no esta-, - bueno me quedare a esperar que llegue no pretendo dejarte sola-.

-pues creo que te tocara quedarte todo el fin de semana entonces (no pudo evitar colocar ese tono y sonrisa irónica) por que estoy sola hasta el lunes por la mañana, ya que decidió asistir a unas charlas fuera de Ohio- dijo Quinn.

Rachel se quedo analizando la situación mirando el suelo, y con un saltito dijo – muy bien cuidare de ti todo el fin de semana por ahora descansa mas tarde analizaremos como haremos-, Quinn volteo los ojos y exclamo –NO Berry de ninguna manera mejor vete yo estoy bien y puedo ver por mi-.

-pues fíjate que no, (agacho la cara y se sintió mas suave su voz) yo no puedo dejarte sola todo esto es mi culpa y si te llega a pasar algo me sentiría la peor persona del mundo- dijo la diva.

Quinn noto los ojos llorosos de Rachel –tranquila no es tu culpa y si te hace feliz esta bien pasa la noche aquí conmigo para mi seria agra... digo tu entiendes me da igual- reitero quinn.

Rachel no pudo evitar reír -muy bien llamare a mis padres, les diré que pasare la noche aquí-,Umm Rachel salio de la habitación para hablar con sus padres cómodamente y Quinn se recostó en su cama ya no podía mas sus ojos se cerraban y se durmió, Rachel entro y dijo –listo qui...- se cayo al ver a quinn dormida no pudo evitar admirar lo linda que es la porrista y se recostó a su lado para velar por su sueño, quinn se movió un poco y termino abrazando a Rachel la cual se acomodo para que no se lastimara el brazo y comenzó hacerle mimos, y increíblemente se dibujo una sonrisa en los labios de quinn, _woow que bella es parece un ángel así tan tranquila es perfecta podría pasar horas así, ya va stop Rachel que te pasa es una chica ósea no es que este mal obvio que no el amor no tiene sexo definido, uno no se enamora de un cuerpo sino de la esencia del otro, pero yo no.. OK ya deja de pensar en esto_ , y una corriente de aire frío entro a la habitación y vio la lluvia entrar así que se puso de pie con cuidado para no despertar a Rachel cerro la ventana y se dirigió al closet a buscar una manta para abrigar a Quinn, pero las mantas estaban en la parte superior de closet y por su baja estatura no llegaba así que salto para alcanzarla pero al halarla se trajo una pequeña cajita de madera que cayo al piso, Quinn se despertó por el ruido y noto que Rachel no estaba a su lado así que se sentó y vio a Rachel de rodillas en el piso con la cajita de madera tirada en el piso y todas las fotos regadas y cartas.

Rachel tomo una de las fotos que estaba en el piso y sin voltearla leyó la dedicatoria que decía "Aunque lejos siempre unidas, te amo mi P.H", la giro rápidamente y era Quinn junto a una chica, besándose. Rachel giro a mirar a Quinn.

–Rachel yo no... Ósea yo...- dijo Quinn tartamudeando.

Rachel no salía de su asombro y cuando pudo articular palabra le dijo – ¿tu eres ph? ¿Y ella quien es?-.

Continuara….

Ahora comprendo por que siempre queremos comentarios es que de verdad dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo cuando alguien comenta lo que escribes…

Gracias por leer…!


	4. Capitulo 4: Mi pasado II

**Ante todo gracias por leer**** y sobre tdodo por comentar, cada uno de sus comentarios me dan aliento para seguir asi que por favor no dejen de hacerlo como me dijo alguien (ella sabe quien es) los necesito para brillar, de verdad muchas gracias..**

**Bueno necesito que me digan que les parecio este ya que de verdad no se ni explicarles como es este capitulo pero esto fue lo que salio de mi mente ya no les hago mas preámbulos aquí esta:**

**Glee ¡NO! Me pertenece por ende Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, todos son de Ryan Murphy**

**Cap. 4: Mi pasado II**

Quinn se levanta lentamente de la cama y se acerca a Rachel que no deja de ver la foto con asombro, Quinn se sienta en el suelo y comienza a recoger fotos y cartas que están tiradas por todos lados y lentamente los coloca de nuevo en la cajita de madera, Rachel solo la mira en silencio y nota como la mirada de quinn es mas suave como si esa fuera la verdadera quinn esa que esta inmersa en esa inmensa coraza que se ha creado para recubrirse, finalmente quinn levanta la mirada y toma la foto de la mano Rachel la mira por unos segundos y vuelve su mirada hacia rach.

-antes que te crees locas ideas y tu cabeza procese mil cosas por segundo déjame que te explique todo y te pido no me juzgues hasta haber escuchado todo por favor-dice quinn, rach nota la melancolía de su rostro y su voz quebrantada así que se acerca a quinn y se sienta a su lado muy cerca y le dice –adelante lánzame lo que quieras que estoy lista para recibirlo, tranquila te escucho- y le guiña el ojo.

Quinn toma aire –fue mi primer amor con ella conocí y sentí todo eso que dicen las canciones, los poemas de amor y los cuentos de hadas, solo que nuestro cuento no tuvo el "y vivieron felices para siempre"- suspiro de nuevo –no fue fácil descubrir lo que sentíamos era mi mejor amiga desde pequeñas compartíamos todo bue.. casi todo por que no había forma que prestara algunos de sus juguetes, siempre fue la que me cuido, la que cuando me caía se sentaba junto a mi y me abrazaba hasta que dejara de llorar, ella era la fuerte y la valiente de las dos siempre decía que debía ser fuerte para cuidarme, para mi era como los príncipes que rescatan a la princesas de los dragones y las hechiceras, aunque obviamente era una princesa, aunque siempre fue y será mi ángel- y sonrío mirando la foto en sus manos, rach mira la foto y pregunta –¿y como nació el amor?-.

Quinn ríe bobamente –pues el amor siempre estuvo solo que éramos muy pequeñas para pensar en eso, aunque recuerdo que siempre decía que cuando se enamorara quería que fuese de mi, yo sospecho que de pequeñas sabíamos que.. bue creíamos que éramos una para la otra, luego paso el tiempo crecimos y llego la época de los novios, yo siempre fui muy distante de ellos claro algunos me gustaban pero siempre quería que mi primera relación por muy tonto que parezca fuese como un cuento de Disney-, rach no puede evitar reírse y le dice –bueno por lo que noto tu eras la bella durmiente-, quinn la mira y le dice -¿Por qué lo dices?-, -simple mi Q, con lo pesado que tienes el sueño que ni cuenta te diste cuando llegamos, y en todos lados te duermes- dice rach si poder evitar reírse.

-Muy graciosa rach- y Rachel la abraza, Quinn apoya su cabeza el hombro de Quinn, -ya no llores, disculpa prometo que para mi vas a ser la princesa que quieras en mi vida pero anda sigue cuéntame mas- y rodea a quinn en un abrazo. Quinn no comprendía por que podía hablar tan abiertamente con ella sin pudor, como si toda la vida hubiese sido amigas, y esa sensación en su estomago de calidez cada vez que la abraza.

-en fin ella si tuvo algunos novios pero siempre me decía que no era lo mismo que ninguno la hacia sentir bien que prefería estar mas conmigo que con ellos, y que hay veces que salía con ellos para sacarse a otra persona de su cabeza ya que de seguro esa persona no la correspondería,(hace una pausa) Umm mas de una vez intente saber quien era esa persona pero jamás me decía, cosa que me enojaba profundamente por que era mi mejor amiga y nos contábamos todo no podía soportar la idea que me lo ocultara, hasta que un día exploto todo, recuerdo que me llamo llorando y me dijo que no podía seguir con su novio, trate de calmarla pero era inútil, hasta que me dijo estoy enamorada de ti y No se como sacarte de mi mente.(quinn ríe) y yo de idiota solo pude decirle e cálmate esta es una etapa, solo déjala pasar-. Rach la mira y le dice ¿es que no la amabas era?.

-obvio que si pero por dios rach tenia 13 años mi familia me había enseñado que eso no era lo correcto "que lo normal" era una mujer y un hombre, yo tenia pánico, de ir contra lo que mi familia me había enseñado y mas aun el miedo de que Dios no ve con buenos ojos esas relaciones-, rach la mira y dice –pues no Q el amor es uno solo y libre además mis papis son muy felices y lograron construir un hogar inclusive con una hija que por cierto es muy linda y normal-, quinn se ríe a carcajadas y le dice –bueno Berry lo de normal lo pongo en duda-, rach abre y cierra la boca varias veces hasta que su mente da con el desliz que comete la porrista y dice –ummm... lo de normal lo dudas pero eso quiere decir que lo de ser linda te parece totalmente cierto ¿no?- y le guiño el ojo y pensó para ella misma _buena Rachel punto para ti._

Quinn estaba roja como un tomate y en su mente pensaba _uyuy sabe jugar, me estará coqueteando. No no basta Fabray ni lo pienses recuerda ya sufriste mucho una vez 2 veces y serás una idiota._

-bueno ya rach, como te decía, después que me contó eso la esquive cosa que le dolía, y la veía triste caminar por la secundaria y sabia que era por mi culpa, pero yo y mis tontas inseguridades, temía aceptar que sentía lo mismo, hasta que un día se paro frente a mi y me tomo del brazo y me llevo lejos a unos banquitos apartados y me sentó. Aun recuerdo exactamente lo que me dijo era así {OK basta no contestas mis msj ni mis llamadas soy consciente que metí la pata contigo que no debía enamorarme pero que hago eso es lo que siento y si debo tragarme lo que siento solo para que vuelvas a ser mi amiga, que seas de nuevo mi quinn te juro que lo hago no me importa tener que callarme todo solo te quiero a mi lado} yo solo la miraba mientras me hablaba no podía dejar de ver sus labios hasta que me saco de mi transe cuando me dijo {ves a lo que me refiero ni me hablas de milagro me miras dime algo por favor así sea un insulto} recuerdo que no pude evitar mas y le dije {yo yo yo tamm..ien estoy enamorada de ti pero tengo mucho miedo de esto por que esta mal tu eres una mujer y yo no debo sentir esto} recuerdo que estaba tan alterada y nerviosa que no podía evitar mirar el suelo no me atrevía a mirarla así que ella se agacho frente a mi y me beso, wow la sensación fue única y si admito sentí las maripositas revoloteando la sensación de que estas a mas de tres metros sobre el cielo, que el mundo gira lento como desee que no se acabara nunca. Y si se que te debes estar diciendo su primer beso fue con una chica- quinn gira y ve a rach con los ojos aguaditos –¿que pasa rach?-, -es que es muy tierno lo que dice yo nunca e sentido nada de eso, ah por cierto yo también en besado a una chica- dice rach.

Quinn la mira y le dice -¿enserio?- rach pone una enorme sonrisa y le dice -pues si fue en el jardín de infancia tenia 4 años no recuerdo como se llamaba, aunque fue un accidente recuerde que tropecé con mi ponchera y le caí encima-. Quinn no aguanta la riza y le dice –eso no cuenta rach tu y tus ocurrencias acemas a esa edad ni pensabas en eso, aunque viniendo de ti cualquier cosa se puede esperar-.

-ay si muy graciosa Q, ya anda sigue sigue que hiciste después del beso- y la mira con carita de gatito regañado cosa que a quinn le dio ternura y se quedo mirándola luego agito su cabeza como si saliera de un transe.

-recuerdo que cuando el beso termino me miro directo a los ojos y me dijo esto {no me importa si esta mal, no me importa si es equivocado según la gente, no me importa si tengo que enfrentarme al mundo entero, no me importa luchare por ti, por que te amo por que vale la pena si después de hacer todo eso puedo ver una sonrisa en tu rostro y al que me diga que esta mal yo solo le diré de que me sirve vivir la vida bien si no tengo a ti}-. Rach la mira con alegría y le dice –woow con eso que te dijo yo le diría cásate conmigo, (rach le guiña el ojo) y supongo que después de semejante declaración le dijiste que si-.

Quinn sonrojada –pues si como decirle que no, aunque fue duro luchar por lo que sentíamos y siempre ocultarlo delante de todos, pero fue maravilloso para mi esos años fueron una estadía en el paraíso con mi ángel guardián incluido, pero no fue eterno- dijo la porrista.

-¿y por que se acabo?- pregunta Rachel, quinn mira de nuevo la foto y toma aire como si necesitara fuerza para responder esa pregunta –por que sus padres decidieron irse del país ya que a su padre le salio una oportunidad de trabajo muy buena y decidieron marcharse, y si antes que digas ¿y no hiciste nada para evitarlo?, créeme pensé en secuestrarla en meterme en el aeropuerto y cambiar los vuelos en lo que fuese pero obviamente nada podía hacer así que solo tuve que aceptar que se marcharía y con ella se llevaría todos mis sentimientos y esta foto que encontraste fue una carta que me envió cuando llego por eso la nota dice "aunque lejos siempre unidas" y si te preguntas ¿que es P.D.? Es princesa del hielo por que así firmaba desde que se fue ya que siempre me decía que yo era su princesa pero yo le dije que desde que se fue se llevo mis sentimientos así que por eso de cariño me decía su princesa de hielo.-

Rach la miraba con ternura –woow muy linda su historia de amor, ojala yo hubiese tenido alguien así en mi vida, que luchara por mi-, quinn la mira y le dice –tranquila ya llegara el Príncipe azul de tus sueños que te rescate de las manos de Finn (y comienza a reírse)- rach la mira y le dice -¿así con que esas tenemos no?- y se abalanza sobre la porrista y comienza hacerle cosquillas quinn no para de reír hasta que grita –ya me rindo me rindo- rach la ayuda a sentar y le dice – segundo punto para mi quien diría la líder de las porristas vencida nada mas y nada menos que por Rachel Berry-.

De pronto el estomago de Rachel comienza a sonar y quinn no aguanta la risa –ohh rach tiene vida propia tu estomago-, rach se sonroja –Ey no te burles, ahora que recuerdo ya te toca tu pastilla así que debes comer algo también ya que son muy fuertes-.

Quinn guarda la foto en la cajita y la coloca en su sitio, -muy bien voy a bajar a prepararte una sopa de verduras para que te alimentes bien-, quinn gira al escuchar a rach y con cara de niña pequeña dice –No no rach sopa no por favor, es el colmo solo me inmovilizaron un brazo no estoy enferma-, rach ya iba por las escaleras y le grita-Nada sin discusiones debes recuperarte y si te comes toda la sopa prometo que te dejo comer gelatina-.

Quinn se ríe mientras comienza a bajar las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina, -rach no soy una bebe por dios no tienes que tratarme así-, rach termina de lavar las verduras y colocarlas en una olla y le guiña el ojo –pues te comportas como tal, además te prometo que será la mejor sopa que hayas probado en tu vida y si quieres le colocamos letritas para que puedas divertirte escribiendo tu nombre dentro de la sopa mientras te la comes-, quinn voltea los ojos –ni se te ocurra-.

-bueno ahora hay que esperar que este- dice rach y se acerca a quinn y se sienta en el sofá y con su mano le indica que se siente a su lado, quinn asiente y se sienta a su lado en silencio mirando al frente, mientras que la diva solo miraba su cara y rompe el silencio diciendo –gracias por las curitas muy lindo detalle-, quinn se sonroja y le dice completamente nerviosa –de que hablas no te entiendo- tratando de hacerse la desentendida, rach ríe –así ahora hazte la que no sabes, admite te importo mas de lo que crees Ph.-.

-Ahora quien te va aguantar, tu y tu ego, y si quería pedirte disculpas por ese incidente admito que fui muy tonto de mi parte dejarte allí pero no tenia el valor ya que Santana me haría la vida de cuadritos y te la haría a ti si veía que era condescendiente contigo-, rach se ríe y le dice –tranquila ya tendrás el valor para gritarle al mundo nuestro amor (y no aguanto la risa al ver la expresión de quinn) bueno nuestra amistad-, -hay Berry tu y tus manías de ponerle etiquetas a todo no- y la mira seriamente. –bueno que hago así me quieres no?-dice rach, quinn queda con la boca abierta –OK ok bájale a tu imaginación vas muy rápido para mi gusto así que por favor vamos lento-, rach intentaba parecer seria pero las expresiones de nervios de quinn tratando de dar excusas no la dejaban y no pudo evitar mas y exploto en risa –ay quinn si vieras tu cara es tan graciosa ya cálmate-.

-Q ahora que estamos aquí puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enojes-y rach se queda esperando un gesto que le permita seguir quinn asiente con la cabeza, -bueno no se como ser sutil para preguntarte esto-, quinn la interrumpe –(con una risa irónica) Rachel Berry hablando sutilmente, OK esto es el fin del mundo-, rach abre y cierra la boca varias veces pero no consigue responderle nada, quinn dice –punto para Fabray vamos 2 a 1, ya pregunta-.

-te gustan las chicas solamente o los chicos o ambos, es que bueno aunque haz tenido varios líos amorosos pues no se-, quinn le sonríe –pues sinceramente no me gusta etiquetar el amor ni encasillarme por que creo en que el amor llega sin aviso y por quien menos esperas, y aunque e tenido varios novios con todos e sido distante es cierto me gustaban pero desde que perdí mi primer amor me volví fría no quiero volver a pasar por eso, y no a llegado nadie que rompa mis limites-, -pues querrás decir que no había llegado por que con el dúo me dijiste que yo era la mejor pareja que haz tenido(y sube y baja sus cejas con una sonrisa picara)-, quinn se pone como un tomate y agacha su cabeza para que Rachel no lo note.

-quinn ¿y como se llama ella?, a la de largas nunca me lo haz dicho-, quinn gira su cara y la mira –pues para que decirlo ya es pasado no quiero vivir siempre estancada allí ya sufrí mucho solo quiero tener calma y ordenar mi vida-, -bien tienes razón, aunque quería saber el nombre de mi competidora numero 1 en tu vida pero lo respeto (y pone cara de seriedad aunque por dentro se muere de la risa), ¿Q y no hay ninguna otra que te atraiga?-, quinn entre cierra los ojos y piensa para ella _muy bien Rachel sabes jugar pero este juego es de dos,_ y abre los ojos y le dedica una sonrisa picara y se le acerca a la cara peligrosamente y le susurra a la cara –Creo que eso te tocara averiguarlo-.

Rachel estaba completamente sonrojada y enmudecida su cuerpo ni cerebro coordinaba, quinn estalla en risas y dice –Si otra vez punto para Fabray 2 a 2, tu cara es única-, rach suspira como retomando el aire y de pronto una sonrisa picara se dibuja en su cara y una idea viene a su mente como con malicia.

Quinn la mira y le dice –rach que te sucede me asustas-, rach le salta encima y le cae a cosquillas quinn cae acostada sobre el mueble con rach encima sin poder para de reír, de pronto rach se detiene y le quita un mechón de cabello del rostro de quinn y se queda mirándola, quinn solo la mira fijamente y por primera vez decide dejarse llevar sin pensar, rach le acaricia la mejilla y le dice muy cerca –Tienes lindos ojos, aquí te prometo que voy a protegerte que me volveré tu ángel guardián-, quinn se queda como congelada en el tiempo con esas palabras que retumban en su cabeza.

Rachel comienza acercarse a los labios de quinn, quinn no sabe que hacer su mente debatía sin saber si dejarla continuar o detergerla de pronto un olor llega de la cocina y grita cerrando los ojos –rachee la sopa-, rach se detiene y se para rápidamente y gritando dice –OH dios no se quemo-, y corre a la cocina al llegar apaga la hornilla y comienza a sacar el humo agitando sus manos, quinn esta aun en el sofá con su mano derecha en su sien pensando _que fue eso, ¿me iba a besas?, o son ideas mías y peor yo la iba a dejar que me pasa¿ será que me gusta?._

Mientras en la cocina rach se recuesta contra la mesita mirando la olla completamente negra pero eso es lo que menos tiene importancia y coloca sus manos en su cara pensando _que ibas hacer Rachel estas loca la ibas a besar que te pasa, te cuenta su pasado y tu vas y te le tiras encima ahora debe estar asustada, obviamente quinn te gusta pero ve con calma por dios._

Quinn entra a la cocina y se acerca a la olla y mira lo que queda de sopa y mira a rach que esta recostada a la mesita de la cocina y le dice –OH tienes razón es la mejor sopa negra que e visto, OH no no la mejor sopa a la carbonara que haya visto en mi vida-, rach la mira y le dice –muy graciosa quinn es tu culpa tu no me acordaste-, -ahora es mi culpa si tu eras quien cocinaba- dice la porrista, -Um tranquila rach, ya pedimos una pizza antes que mi estomago tome vida propia junto al tuyo-, rach sonríe apenada –supongo soy un desastre trato de cuidarte y mira-, quinn se ríe y le dice –pues lo haces bien solo trata de no matarme en el intento (y le guiña el ojo), ya relax ¿entonces pizza vegetariana?-, rach pega brinquitos y dice –si si mi favorita, bueno es que soy vegetariana-.

-a lo se Rachel te conozco mas de lo que te podrías imaginar- dice quinn mientras toma el teléfono para ordenar la pizza.

**Como siempre gracias por leer.. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.. Por favor espero sus comentarios**


	5. Capitulo 5: Ehh lo puedo explicar!

**Glee ¡NO! Me pertenece por ende Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, todos son de Ryan Murphy**

**Titulo: ¿Amar es un Error?**

Capitulo 5: Ehh puedo explicarlo..!

La luz de la habitación comienza a intensificarse cada vez mas lo que hace que quinn comienza a despertarse casi entre murmuras ya que aunque pudo descansar gracias a los calmantes que le receto el doctor la posición en la que durmió no fue muy cómoda ya que no podía moverse libremente por el brazo inmovilizado, comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente adaptando su vista a la luz y se sienta en la cama lentamente y comienza a recorrer cada parte de la habitación con la vista en busca de Rachel, pero no había ni la mas minima señal de ella, así que quinn suspiro creyendo que se había marchado, voltea a ver el reloj y son las 3 y 30 de la tarde, se dispuso rápidamente a levantarse para ir a cepillarse los dientes y tomar una ducha, al girar noto una notita pegada a la lámpara.

La despego y decía –Espero que hayas dormido bien, por cierto no me fui.. ;) no podrás librarte de mi tan fácil que creías, estoy abajo preparándote el desayuno o bueno a esta hora creo que será almuerzo y sino quizás cena ;) te espero abajo dormilona- quinn coloca la nota en la cama y sonríe.

Se dirige al baño, abre la llave de la ducha y con dificultad toma un baño rápidamente, se golpea la cabeza con la pared y reniega de si misma al intentar tomar la toalla y se dirige al lavamanos un poco enredada toma el cepillo y le coloca el dentrífico y comienza a lavar sus dientes, termine toma una toalla para secar su cara y sale. Toma una franela grande y un short y se los coloca era lo mas fácil de colocar con una sola mano. Sale hacia la cocina.

Rach desde la cocina escucha los pasos desde la escalera y le dice –Como te sientes dormilona? Déjame decirte que si llega a venir tu príncipe a despertarte pierde su tiempo por que puede caerte el mundo encima y nada te levanta-, quinn llega a la cocina y la ve con ojos de querer lanzársele encima y le responde –muy gracioso Berry, pues si dormí bien, y si no me despertaba era por los calmantes, por cierto que especialidad al carbón preparaste?-.

Rachel le dedica una sonrisa y le saca la lengua a modo de broma –pues hoy no hay nada al carbón siento decepcionarte solo hay frutas picadas y jugo de naranja- quinn mira el plato enfrente suyo y ríe irónicamente –a claro es fruta es imposible que la quemes-, rach entrecierra los ojos –y ese es tu humor es el de cada despertar? (Y le saca la lengua) por cierto apresúrate debemos ir a mi casa a buscar un poco de ropa para mi y debes acompañarme por que obviamente no pretendo dejarte sola-.

Quinn toma el vaso de jugo y le da un sorbo –Rachel ya te dije que no tienes por que quedarte, se cuidarme no creo poder hacer algo estupido que me perjudique, te agradezco el gesto pero ya puedo cuidarme, si no lo notas ya se me atar los zapatos sola y le guiña el ojo-, rach se ríe a carcajadas y le dices -yo eso lo dudo si con una mano te vistes así no me quiero imaginar lo difícil que se te hace atarte las agujetas-, quinn se sonroja y le dice –bueno es figurado rach no tienes por que ser tan dura no es fácil vestirte con un brazo inmóvil, (baja su cara mirando a la mesa)además es lo único que logro ponerme sola-.

Rach le dice –bueno no te preocupes termina y te ayudo a desvestir ops digo vestir (guiña el ojo)-, quinn se pone roja.

Quinn termina de comer y se dirige a la habitación a cambiarse, rach la acompaña, al entrar quinn abre su closet, saca un Jean azul, una franelillita muy femenina de color crema que es ceñida a su pecho y luego se va ensanchando hasta su cintura, los deja en la cama a un lado de Rachel que mira atentamente y cuando se dispone a agacharse para tomar unas zapatillas bajitas del mismo color de la franelilla, rach dice –déjame yo las tomo-.

Rach las saca y cierra el closet, voltea y nota a quinn muy roja, y le pregunta –¿que sucede? Aun no te e desvestido y ya sientes pena-, quinn gira su cara hacia otro lado evadiendo su mirada y le dice –no es eso es que no puedo quitarme la camisa por que no tengo nada debajo de ella era muy difícil colocarme el brasier sola, así que solo no me lo coloque-.

Rach se sonroja y tartamudeando le contesta –bueno no te preocupes yo te lo coloco- y en su pensamiento decía _ohh dios respira respira no demuestres hambre que que demuestra no come, que estas dicendo rach que te pasa suenas como Noah puckerman._

Quinn saca el brasier de la gaveta y le dice rach voltéate -yo me lo coloco y te aviso para que me ayudes a abrocharlo solamente- rach gira sobre sus pies y da la espalda a quinn _Umm por que me pone tan nerviosa cálmate rach ya con el intento de beso de ayer la debiste haber asustado así que cálmate no voltees no voltees_.

- Rachel, Ey ey rach ya estoy lista puedes voltear-dice quinn, rach voltea rápidamente con la esperanza de poder ver algo y se topa con la espalda desnuda de quinn que se encuentra con el brasier medio puesto sosteniéndolo para que no se le caiga esperando a que rach se lo abroche, Rachel se queda mirando su espalda casi podría jurar que la baba se le salía recorría con la vista cada centímetro y se percato que el short era bastante pequeño y ajustado, -Ey rach apresúrate quieres-.

-Si si ya voy disculpa- dice rach le abrocha el brasier y quinn se gira enfrente de ella con su mano derecha desabrocha el short y lo deja caer, lo que deja ver sus piernas muy bien formadas y su ropa intima inferior que va a juego con el brasier, rach comienza a ponerse nerviosa y lleva su mano a su cuello y comienza frotárselo, quinn la mira y le dedica una sonrisa picara y le dice –¿me vistes o me desvisto? -, _desvístete desvístete_, e -si si ya te visto disculpa- dice rach, se acerca a la cama y toma el Jean lo desabrocha y se acerca a quinn con el en las manos se agacha lo que le permite a quinn colocar cada pie en el pantalón y rach comienza a subirlo lentamente como si acariciara su cuerpo al subir el Jean, rach no podía despegar la vista de sus piernas al llegar a la cintura detiene sus manos allí lo que hace que la piel de quinn se erice rach desliza sus dedos por el borde de la ropa interior de quinn muy lentamente.

Quinn se muerde los labios y comienza a sentir esa mariposas en el vientre y esa lucha de su cuerpo por calmarse, rach toma el cierre y lo sube lentamente y luego abrocha el botón muy despacio y coloca sus manos en el borde del Jean y mira a quinn fijamente se muerde los labios y comienza a estrechar el espacio entre ellas quinn pasa su lengua por su labio superior y lleva su mano derecha a la cintura de Rachel y hacen mas estrecho el espacio.

De pronto comienza a sonar una canción "The Only Exception" era el celular de Rachel que estaba sonando las dos se alejan rápidamente y rach muy nerviosa le dice -me están llamando- toma el celular que esta sobre la cama de quinn y mira de quien es la llamada mira a quinn y le dice -es mi papi debo contestarle-, quinn le sonríe y le dice –salvada por la llamada, adelante responde-.

Rach responde el teléfono:

Rachel- ¿Alo?

James –Buen día hija ¿como estas?-

Rachel –bien bien papi (con voz entrecortada)-

James -¿seguro por que te escucho agitada?-

Rachel –si papi es que se escucha interferencia-

Quinn se ríe al escuchar eso y se queda mirándola, Rachel se sonroja y le guiña el ojo.

James – a esta bien, te llamaba para saber como estabas y decirte que tu padre y yo te estamos esperando a ti y a quinn desde hace horas-

Rach mira a quinn que se esta poniendo la franelilla con bastante dificultad y le hace señas que la espere que ya la ayuda pero quinn le dice a voz baja –tranquila si puedo sola sigue-.

Rachel –si si ya vamos saliendo es que se nos hizo tarde por que quinn despertó tarde ya que tuvo mala noche y con los calmantes pues se despertó tarde pero ya vamos-.

James – muy bien hija te esperamos, un beso y cuídate-

Rachel –OK papi igual besos-.

Rachel corta y gira para ver a quinn que prácticamente ya estaba vestida solo estaba intentando atarse las agujetas de las zapatillas pero no lo lograba lo que hizo que provoco ternura en rach y le dijo – a ver yo te enseño es mas se me una historia para que sea divertido hacemos dos orejitas de conejo mira allí esta el conejito pero le da pena que lo vean así que se tapa la carita con una de sus orejitas dándole vuelta sobre la otra entra en el agujero y listo-, quinn se sonroja y le sonríe tiernamente.

Rach le dice –quieres intentarlo tu? A ver si aprendiste?- quinn le dice –mejor hazlo tu me gusta tu historia-. Rach le termina de atar las agujetas.

- bueno ya estas lista vámonos mis papis nos esperan- dice rach, que toma su bolsa y la revisa por ultima vez a ver si no a olvidado nada, quinn la mira –¿que tanto buscas?-, -nada nada solo revisaba y me cercioraba de no olvidar ninguno de tus medicamentos- dice rach y le sonríe –bueno vámonos ya- dice quinn.

Salen de la casa, quinn se ubica en el puesto del copiloto y rach en el del conductor, el camino desde la casa de los Fabrey a los Berry es muy corto así que solo había conversaciones muy esporádicas, y miradas muy intensas entre ambas, después de 15 minutos rach estaciona el carro de quinn enfrente de su casa y le dice –bien llegamos-,

Ambas bajan del auto y se dirigen a la puerta de los Berry, quinn va a su lado y rach abre la puerta y le dice a quinn –adelante señorita esta en su castillo ops digo casa-.

Al entrar grita –papis ya llegue- salen james y Thomas.

-hola cariño como estas?- rach los abraza y mira a quinn y dice –papis ella es quinn una amiga –

-mucho gusto señores Berry- dice quinn extendiendo su mano, -adelante pasa estas en tu casa siéntate- dice Thomas, rach camina atrás de ellos junto con quinn y le dice –no dejes que te intimiden tus suegros-, a quinn se le sale una risita y le dice –espera que tu conozcas la tuya- y le guiña el ojo rach se queda parada como si la hubiesen congelado.

James gira y ve a rach estática y le dice – que pasa cariño?-, -nada nada papi voy a subir a cambiarme de ropa no tardo mucho ya que en casa de quinn tome una ducha temprano-.

Quinn se sienta en el sofá y Thomas se sienta frente a el, -y como sigues del brazo quinn?-, -mucho mejor Rachel se ha encargado de cuidarme y vigilarme a cada hora-, Thomas le sonríe y le dice –si esa es mi rach siempre preocupada por los demás-, quinn sonríe _de verdad_ _que es muy incomodo nunca e sido muy dada con los padres de mis parejas, ya va ya va Fabray respira que estas diciendo Berry no es tu pareja. (Sonríe para si misma)bueno quizás no aun quien sabe._ De pronto Thomas mira extrañado como quinn mueve su cabeza de lado a lado como negando algo mientras sonríe, y james se le escapa una risita y quinn nota que obviamente la están viendo y se sonroja.

- y quinn como te paso lo del brazo, rach no nos comento mucho solo nos dijo que se quedaría a cuidarte- dice james, en ese momento rach baja ya cambiada de ropa y escucho la pregunta de su papá y mira a quinn esperando que no le diga lo de Finn al menos no por ahora.

-Fue un accidente durante la práctica de porristas perdí el equilibrio y caí fuertemente sobre mi brazo- dice quinn mirando a rach fijamente, rach se siente aliviada de que quinn no les haya contado la verdad. – Bueno ya estoy lista vámonos- dice rach.

Todos salen de la casa y se suben a la camioneta de james. Rach se acerca al oído de quinn –gracias por no decirles la verdad- quinn le dice –de nada pero deberás contársela algún día-.

- muy bien señoritas que les parece comida italiana? Y luego ir algún lugar pensábamos ir al Bowling pero creo que no es apropiado por la condición de quinn así que tendrá que ser otro sitio quizás- dice james mirando por el retrovisor. –Perfecto- dice rach con una inmensa sonrisa.

Durante todo el camino quinn solo veía por la ventana y de vez en cuando giraba a dedicarle una sonrisa a Rachel, james a cada cierto tiempo miraba para ver las expresiones de Rachel al ver a quinn y le hacia señas con la vista para que Thomas observara el comportamiento de ambas chicas, Thomas observaba a su hija y le sonreía a james a modo de darle calma a su marido.

- Muy bien chicas hemos llegado- dice james, todos bajan del auto y entran al restaurante bastante grande con un área donde estaban las mesas, otra área de entretenimiento con mesas de pool y muebles para pasar el rato.

Thomas pide una mesa para 4, y un mesero los acompaña hasta una mesa ubicada en una de las esquinas. Todos toman la carta del menú para ordenar, Thomas es el primero en ordenar.

- Por favor tráigame un Rigatoni con salsa de alcachofa- dice tomas.

- Ravioles para mi y tu cariño que deseas?- dice james mirando a Rachel

- Una Lasagna de Brócoli pero si jamón por favor no se le olvide ya que estoy en completo desacuerdo con matar animalitos inocentes para alimentarme cuando con frutas y verduras logro la misma alimentación balanceada- dice rach, james y Thomas solo le sonríe al mesonero.

- y tu quinn que deseas?- dice rach, quinn se queda mirando la carta analizando que pedir, y el mesonero la interrumpe, -si desea puedo darle sugerencias o ayudarle por si no esta muy familiarizada con el idioma- dice el mesonero, quinn le sonríe – para mi por favor tráigame Orecchiette ai Funghi, y por favor dígale al chef que lo desglase solo con medio vaso de vino blanco ya que no puedo consumir mucho licor- dice quinn, el mesonero le sonríe y se retira de la mesa.

- Woo quinn no sabia que dominabas tan bien el italiano y que tenias tan buena pronunciación por que nunca lo mencionaste- dice rach, - eh bueno no me gusta hacer alarde de ello además no lo domino a la perfección como desearía- dice quinn y le guiña el ojo, rach le sonríe – pues a mi me parece un idioma muy romántico tan solo de imaginar que alguien me dice cosas bonitas en italiano al oído bajo las estrellas, al menos yo me enamoraría (y le sonríe pícaramente)- dice Rachel, quinn se sonroja y agacha la mirada, james y Thomas se miran sorprendidos por la manera en que Rachel mira y le habla a quinn.

De pronto james como padre sobreprotector no aguanta mas y le pregunta a quinn – Y quinn una niña tan linda como tu debe tener pareja o me equivoco?-, rach gira rápidamente a ver a sus padre y le clava la vista dándole a entender que que clase de preguntas son esas, - Papi por favor – dice Rachel.

Quinn mira a Rachel y coloca su mano sobre la de ella y le dice – Tranquila no me incomoda la pregunta (y le sonríe levemente, luego gira a ver a Thomas y a james), y no señor Berry actualmente no tengo pareja, intento reacomodar mi vida y marcar mis prioridades antes de comenzar una nueva relación sentimental- dice quinn, Rachel se queda mirando los labios de quinn sin prestar la mas minima atención a lo que la porrista contestaba a sus padres, Thomas al notar el comportamiento de su hija sonríe y le da con el codo a james para que note la actitud de su bebe, quinn al notar el gesto se sonroja y rápidamente quita su mano alejándola de la de Rachel lo que hace que rach baje de la nube en la que se encontraba.

Después de varios minutos se acerca el mesonero y sirve los platos llena las copas de vino de james y Thomas y cuando se disponía a llenar la de porrista Rachel inmediatamente lo detiene – No para ella solo agua por favor ya que esta en un tratamiento y debe cumplirlo al pie de la letra- dice rach el mesonero se sonríe y le asiente con la cabeza y llena la copa de agua, Y se retira.

Thomas sonríe y le dice a quinn - ¿Qué opinas de tu medico personal quinn?-, - Bueno creo que se lo toma demasiado serio (se lleva su mano derecha a un lado de su boca como si fuera a taparla para decir un secreto) y aquí entre nos me asusta – dice quinn, rach se sulfura y la mira con las cejas fruncidas, -Es broma rach, de verdad te agradezco que estés tan pendiente de mi- dice quinn y le sonríe, james dice – Bueno no quiero dañar la onda de amor pero la comida se enfría-.

Todos comenzaron a comer y de vez en cuando intercambiaban una que otra conversación y risas, al terminar el mesonero recogió los platos, james y Thomas se levantaron de la mesa y se dispusieron a jugar un rato en las mesas de pool solos ya que quinn por su condición no podía jugar y Rachel no iba a dejarla sola así que permanecieron sentadas en la mesa solas, después de varias conversaciones normales y Rachel no paraba de hablar y quinn solo asentía, y de vez en cuando miraba el lugar la diva se dio cuenta de que quinn se estaba aburriendo y dejo de hablar, el silencio duro un par de minutos y quinn le dice – te sientes bien rach?-.

- si quinn por que te quieres ir te sientes mal?, ¿te duele el brazo, estas mareada?- dice rach, a quinn se le escapa una carcajada y le dice –¿siempre eres así?-, rach se sonroja y le dice –solo con las personas que me importan mucho-, quinn coloca su mano sobre la de rach y la acaricia luego mira a su alrededor y nota un par de maquinas que llaman su atención y se gira hacia Rachel rápidamente y le dice –¿La señorita me concedería un baile?- , rach la mira extrañada y le dice –aquí Q estas loca no hay donde bailar-, quinn se ríe y se gira y se queda mirando las 2 maquinas, rach gira y las ve y le sonríe –Q aunque soy muy buena en ballet y danza increíblemente soy negada para esas maquinas-, quinn se para del asiento y le extiende la mano y le dice –¿Me concede el honor?-.

Rachel extiende su mano a quinn y se van tomadas de la mano hasta un rincón alejado y quinn coloca Rachel en la maquina y se sube en la que esta a su lado se acerca y activa la pantalla y le dice a Rachel -¿rápido o lento?- y le sonríe con picardía, Rachel la mira y le dice – pues eso depende de que tanto aguantes tu?-, _punto para Berry. _Quinn le ríe con picardía –así?, Créeme te sorprenderías -.

_OH__ dios, me esta coqueteando OK calma este no es el lugar están tus padres piensa con la cabeza Rachel piensa._ Rachel se ríe –bueno por tu brazo vamos con algo lento así no te esfuerzas mucho-.

Quinn selecciona la canción mira el suelo y se fija en las flechas luego gira a ver a Rachel que esta mas enredada y le dice –lista Berry prepárate-. Comienza a sonar la música y Rachel le cuesta acertar cada una de las flechas por lo que quinn se ríe y salta a donde esta y la ayuda a presionar algunas –dale Rachel hacia abajo tu toma esa y yo le doy al resto vamos tu puedes-.

La gente las veía al pasar y no podían evitar reír al ver la escena. Hasta que de pronto se acaba. Quinn se baja de la maquina y le da la mano a Rachel para que se baje luego la pantalla muestra la puntuación y la de quinn es solo 20% mientras que Rachel saca 80% quinn la abraza por detrás y le dice –ves me ganaste, y por mucho ves que si podías-, Rachel se ríe –si claro solo con tu ayuda-, quinn se ríe y le dice –dejémoslo en empate te parece?-. –A no no yo gane allí lo dice así que asume tu derrota Q y saluda a tu nueva ganadora!- dice Rachel y le saca la lengua.

-OK ok señorita victoriosa vamos a sentarnos en los muebles que ya no tengo edad para estos trotes y me canso- dice quinn tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta un sofá que estaba en una esquina del salón solo, se sientan juntas y comienzan a hablar de pronto se les acerca un joven tratando de sacarles conversación pero ya Rachel sabia por donde venían sus intenciones, comienza acariciar el rostro de quinn, que enseguida nota el juego de Rachel y no se opone a nada. –Mi amor quieres algo de tomar- le dice Rachel, -no mi princesa así estoy bien- y le acaricia la cara acercándose al rostro de Rachel.

_Que hago la beso o no, pero si acerco es por que quiere pero sino y si me equivoco_, de pronto siente los labios de quinn sobre los suyos, _OH dios me esta besando que suave, ya ya deja de pensar y concéntrate en el beso no vayas a meter la pata Rachel Berry._

Rachel responde el beso lentamente, con su mano izquierda acaricia la cara de quinn suavemente para hacerlo mas intimo y quinn al sentir el roce coloca su mano sobre el cuello de Rachel acercándola más. Al ver el beso el joven se para del lugar y se va, pero ellas están en su mundo y ni lo notan quinn siente esa mezcla de sentimientos y las mariposas de nuevo revolotear y se detiene por un momento se queda mirando a los ojos de Rachel intensamente y cuando se dispuso a besarla de nuevo alguien murmuro detrás de ellas –Creo que ya pueden dejar de "fingir" ya el joven se fue bueno si es que en verdad estaban fingiendo- quinn gira rápidamente y ve que es Thomas que llevaba rato mirándolas desde las mesas de pool evitando que james notara la escena.

- o es que hay algo que no nos han contado cariño?- dice Thomas con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Quinn no aguantaba la pena y se puso roja.

-eh Papi no es lo que parece bueno creo ósea- dice Rachel tartamudeando.

De pronto se acerca james al lugar y se coloca muy serio al lado de su marido y dice –que sucede aquí cariño por que esas caras-.

Quinn responde –les juro que puedo explicarlo yo yo.. y Rachel…-

**Continuara…..**

**Gracias por leer… y disculpen la tardanza intentare subir la otra mitad en cuanto tenga tiempo la próxima semana..**

**Gracias G..! por creer siempre en mi..**


	6. Capitulo 6: No desisto de mis retos ok¿?

**Glee ¡NO! Me pertenece por ende Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, todos son de Ryan Murphy**

**Titulo: ¿Amar es un Error?**

Capitulo 6: No desisto de mis retos ok¿?

De pronto se acerca james al lugar y se coloca muy serio al lado de su marido y dice –que sucede aquí cariño por que esas caras-.

Quinn responde –les juro que puedo explicarlo yo yo.. y Rachel…-

Thomas responde –nada cariño solo que quinn se siente un poco agotada- y les guiña un ojo a las chicas.

Rachel le sonríe –si papi creo que debemos irnos ya es tarde y quinn debe descansar o no q?-, quinn no sabe que decir los nervios la traicionan y solo asiente. –bueno voy a cancelar la cuenta y nos vamos me acompañas cariño- dice james, -en un momento te alcanzo amor – responde Thomas viendo como jeans se dirige a cancelar la cuenta.

Quinn mira atemorizada a Rachel sin saber que decir, -entonces señoritas no hay nada que digan en su defensa- dice Thomas con una sonrisa, quinn cada vez se pone mas roja sin saber que contestar Rachel solo le sonríe a su padre y le hace señas para que las deje solas, -muy bien, ya que no van hablar me voy pero que conste tenemos una conversación los 3- dice Thomas guiñándoles un ojo quinn asiente y Thomas gira sobre sus pies y se dirige en busca de su marido.

-rach yo no se en que estaba pensando, discúlpame me deje llevar por el momento de verdad lo siento, no se que estaba haciendo- dice quinn muy nerviosa, rach le sonríe y le dice –bueno lo que estabas haciendo se llama besar, es simple colocas tus labios sobre los de otra persona y te dejas llevar, bueno depende también mucho de la otra persona-,

Quinn se sonroja, -ya relájate, no pasa nada, además oficialmente eres mi primer beso serio con una chica ya que como te dije antes había besado una niña en el jardín de infancia pero fue un accidente- dice rach, quinn se ríe a carcajadas –sabes tienes el don de hacerme reír-, rach le acaricia la mejilla tiernamente y dice –ojala me permitas tener el don de hacerte feliz-, quinn se sonroja –rach debe…- , pero es interrumpida por la voz de su padre que las llama desde lejos.

-tranquila q terminamos lo que empezamos en mi cama (se tapa la boca con la mano), ops digo casa (y le sonríe picadamente)- se para rápidamente del Soza y le extiende la mano. –Permítame llevarla de la mano hasta mi carruaje, bueno de mis papis pero la intención es la que cuenta ¿no?- dice rach, quinn le da su mano y se levanta y se van tomadas de la mano hasta el carro.

Durante todo el transcurso del restaurante a la casa de los Berry hubo un silencio total solo se podía notar sonrisas entre quinn y Rachel, aunque quinn de vez en cuando se sonrojaba cada vez que Thomas las veía.

Al llegar todos entran a la casa y los padres de Rachel se despiden de las chicas ya que se encuentran agotados por el trabajo. Se despiden con un beso y un abrazo a ambas y cuando ya habían desaparecido de la vista de las chicas, de pronto Thomas se devuelve por las escaleras y lleva su dedo índice a su ojo y le dice –aja las estaré observando pórtense bien-. Rachel no puede evitar reír y quinn estaba de mil colores por la pena.

-ya papi déjala en paz mírala pobrecita, ve a dormir ya te quiero..! – dice rach, -solo bromeo quinn yo también fui joven alguna vez y se que es pasar por lo que ustedes sienten así que relájate por mi parte tienes mi aprobación (y le guiña), además me gustas mas para Rachel que Finn aunque james crea lo contrario, bueno adiós señoritas que descansen- dice Thomas y se aleja hacia su habitación el silencio duro unos minutos hasta que se escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrar de la habitación de los padres de Rachel.

-muy bien ya estamos solas- dice rach mordiéndose el labio inferior cosa que quinn no pudo evitar dejar de mirar como hipnotizada, -¿quieres subir a mi habitación Q? –

_Lo que tu quieras cuando quieras y como quieras._ –ahm este si si esta bien, además quiero tomar una ducha de agua helada por cierto _oh no, no no no eso no debías decirlo en voz alta, torpe quinn torpe_-

Rachel no puede evitar reírse ante el comentario de quinn –creo que tu subconsciente te traiciona, admite te gusto-, _por dios como no me vas a gustar,es que no vez como me pones. _–Por lo que veo la palabra modestia no esta en tu diccionario- dice quinn. Rachel la toma de la mano y la guía a su cuarto y le responde –quizás si o quizás no, quizás necesito a alguien que me ayude a entenderla (y se muerde el labio) -, _oh no no aquí va de nuevo por que lo hace, esta jugando con mi mente, y con mis ganas aguanta quinn no caigas muéstrate fuerte ay no a quien engaño.. _Rápidamente quinn cierra la puerta y empuja a Rachel contra ella y la besa desesperadamente, al inicio solo eran movimientos rápidos pero luego comenzó hacerse mucho mas lento lo que permitía a quinn guiar a Rachel y besarla como quería _calma rach no te desesperes, si sigue así no voy… ay quien la enseño a besar así, bendito fue quien estuvo antes de mi por dios.._ De pronto quinn detuvo el beso _ay no por que.. por que paras no..! _Quinn se queda mirando la cara de rach que aun esta en transe, hasta que rach abre sus ojos y la mira.

-¿te gusto?- pregunta quinn _que si me gusto que clase de pregunta es esa no vez como me dejaste.. _Aun con cara de haber tocado el cielo le responde -sehhh-, quinn le sonríe mordiéndose el labio inferior y acercándosele al rostro le dice –¿y que tal beso?- y se queda mirando con una ceja levantada el rostro de Rachel que se encuentra en transe hasta que esta le responde con un suspiro –como las diosas-.

Quinn se ríe fuertemente y se aleja y le da la espalda y se va caminando hasta la cama de Rachel y le dice –lo se me lo han dicho antes, pero gracias de todos modos-, rachel le comenta en tono irónico-y no se supone que tu eras quien me iba a enseñar humildad-.

-quien sabe eso ya el tiempo lo dirá ven..- dice quinn indicándole a Rachel a que se siente junto a ella.

-rach no es que quiera detener esto que estoy sintiendo pero creo q vamos muy rápido y la verdad no quiero terminar mal de nuevo no se si me entiendes- dice quinn, Rachel se sienta a su lado y le dice –si te entiendo perfectamente se que temes abrirte de nuevo y que alguien te haga daño, y no voy a decirte que no lo hare por que ni yo se si podré cumplirte eso- y le acaricia la mejilla –pero hay algo que si puedo cumplirte y es que no pasara un día en que yo no haga hasta lo imposible por verte feliz, que si me dejas intentarlo quizás no te bajare la luna el cielo y las estrellas, pero prometo estar cuando me necesites, prometo cuidarte escucharte y sobre todo amarte, defenderte y respetarte-.

Quinn le sonríe y le dice -¿en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza?-, Rachel se ríe y le dice –hasta que la muerte nos separe y mas te vale decir acepto quinn Fabray-.

Quinn ríe a carcajadas cayendo acostada en la cama y Rachel se tumba a su lado y se coloca de medio lado y coloca su rostro sobre su brazo para apoyarse. –déjame intentarlo te prometo que daré todo de mi, y se que tienes miedo pero vamos un paso a la vez no necesitamos gritarlo a los 4 vientos aun- dice rach, quinn la mira y a dúo contestan –por que solo con el hecho de que tu lo sepas ya es suficiente para mi-. Quinn le dedica una sonrisa y le dice –esta bien pero vamos lento esto no indica que ya somos pareja ok?-, -me parece bien.. Pero tengo una duda..- dice rach, -a ver dime cual- dice Q mirando a Rachel pícaramente, -pues dime que en este trato al menos me da luz verde para besarte cuando yo quiera por que si no me voy a morir de las ansias- dice Rachel haciendo pucheros. Quinn se ríe –ok ok esta bien pero solo besos por ahora- mientras que en su mente retumbaba _el por ahora.._

Quinn se siente de nuevo y rach hace lo mismo, le acaricia el rostro y le da un pequeño beso en los labios, -bueno ya aclarado todo me buscas la pijama o duermo solo en ropa interior-, Rachel rápidamente le contesta –si fuera por mi sin nada dormirías pero ya que no me dejas podemos dejarlo en ropa interior no me quejo- poniendo cara de seria.

-ohh que seriedad, ya anda búscame algo que poner para dormir- dice quinn, -bueno bueno que conste que yo quería sin nada- dice rach haciendo pucheros dirigiéndose al closet para buscar algo para su quinn.

Saco un short bastante corto y una franela sin mangas de cuello en v, -ten ponte esta- le dice, quinn mira el short bastante diminuto y lo toma y se dirige al baño se dispone a cambiarse y dura varios minutos por que aun le es difícil cambiarse con una sola mano lo que hace que Rachel se desespere ya que no sale rápido, al abrir la puerta quinn ve a Rachel sentada en la cama babeando al mirarle las piernas bien torneadas y el abdomen plano que se denota en la franela ya que le queda un poco ajustada y le dice –te aprovechas de mi verdad, pero este juego es de dos así que si yo uso esto tu duermes en ropa interior- levantando una ceja y dedicándole una mirada irónica.

Rachel le contesta -perfecto- y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos se despoja de su camisa y su Jean quedando solo en ropa interior negra, quinn no da crédito a lo que sus ojos ven y de manera apenada le dice –ya rach era una broma, vístete que yo no soy de palo para no sentir- Rachel se le acerca lentamente y la toma de la mano y la lleva a la cama y la sienta mientras ella se queda de pie frente a ella, quinn siente corrientazas corriendo por todo su cuerpo y anidándose en su vientre, Rachel le toma la mano y se la lleva a su abdomen para que lo toque quinn desliza sus dedos por el abdomen bien definido de la diva. Pero Rachel fue más cruel y al ver que quinn ya no podía detenerse le dice –bien basta- y corre al closet y saca un bluson grande y se lo coloca y deja solo sus piernas descubiertas.

-¿sabias que eres cruel verdad?- dice quinn, -no es crueldad solo te hago caso mi princesa tu me dijiste que me vistiera y eso hago- dice rach riendo, -claro arreglas todo como te conviene- le dice quinn girando la vista hacia otro lado, Rachel se acerco y se sentó detrás de ella en la cama y la rodeo con sus brazos. Se quedaron así por un largo rato en silencio solo abrazadas.

De pronto quinn rompe el silencio y le dice –sabes tienes un cuerpo muy lindo y bien formado ya veo por que Finn babeaba por ti, bueno total el no puede ver mas allá del físico ya que su cerebro no le permite hacer tareas muy complicadas-, Rachel le sonríe –gracias por el cumplido y pues se lo debo al yoga y unas largas horas de rutinas de ejercicio por la mañana, pero tu no te quedas atrás-, quinn se ríe y le dice –si mi cuerpo es cortesía a la explotación de Sue Silvester en cada practica-.

Rachel trata de picar a quinn diciéndole –si te quejas e visto sus practicas y no es para tanto, cual quiera las haría sin mayor dificultad-, quinn se gira rápidamente y le dice –así que cual quiera eh, es mas te reto a que entres a las cheerios y aguantes las rutinas, es mas apuesto que ni podrías entrar-, esas palabras despertaron el espíritu competitivo de Rachel lo que con llevo a ese brillo en sus ojos cada vez que tenia un reto –muy bien Quinn Fabray acepto tu reto-, quinn se ríe -muy bien, veamos si puedes-,Rachel la mira directo a los ojos -no debiste retarme, es mas para hacerlo mas motivador si yo gano debes invitarme a una cita diferente algo único no el clásico cine y luego comer entendido?-, quinn se ríe y irónicamente le dice –y si yo gano que?-, Rachel se lleva su mano a la cabeza y mete sus dedos en su cabello en un gesto de no que no la había pensado -pues no lo se como estoy segura que ganare no debes molestarte en decir que debo hacer ya que eso no pasara-.

Quinn no puede dejar de reír con los comentarios de Rachel –que modestia, pues no estés tan segura de ello es mas si pierdes te toca acostarte conmigo y sabes en que sentido lo digo no¿?- le dice mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

-oh dios quinn..! no no eso es trampa- dice Rachel, quinn se ríe y le pregunta –¿porque? No es que estas tan segura que ganas (jaja)-.

-no es eso es que con eso ya no voy a querer ganar es mas me declaro perdedora tu ganas- y pone cara de niña pequeña, quinn no puede evitar reír y le dice –ok ok cambiare mi premio, ya algo se me ocurrirá ya que no me gusta que me dejan ganar fácilmente-.

-ay no así no vale para que te dije, mejor te dejaba ganar en silencio así tu creerías que ganabas pero en verdad ganaba yo muajaja- dice Rachel poniendo cara de maldad, quinn la mira –muy bien al Pacino cálmate ya se me ocurrirá algo- y se tapa la boca para evitar que Rachel la vea bostezar del cansancio.

-debes estar agotada mi amor vamos a dormir, pero que conste la apuesta va ok- dice Rachel, quinn le da un beso en los labios –nunca desisto de los retos mi bebe- y se acuesta en la cama Rachel se acuesta a su lado y acerca la manta quinn coloca su cabeza sobre el pecho de Rachel y le dice –te quiero rach aunque nunca te lo haya demostrado-, -lo se mi princesa te creo-…

**Gracias a quienes se toman un tiempo para leer esta historia y aun mas por quienes comentan..**

**Aquí les dejo una pregunta, que les parece si Rachel se vuelve una cheerio¿?**


	7. Capitulo 7: Mi sol

**Glee ¡NO! Me pertenece por ende Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, todos son de Ryan Murphy**

**Titulo: ¿Amar es un Error?**

Capitulo 7: Mi sol

A lo lejos se escucha una campana que anuncia la entrada de los alumnos a clases, todo sigue igual como siempre, exceptuando las miradas hacia la cherio que si de costumbres son muchas ese día eran demasiadas y se escuchaba las voces a su alrededor murmurar sobre que le habria pasado en su brazo alo que quinn ignoro por completo y siguió caminando a su casillero con su frente en alto.

Al llegar al casillero su celular comienza a vibrar lo saca del bolsillo de la campera y lo abre era una msj.

-Buenos dias mi amor no sabes la falta que me hace abrazarte-R

Quinn se le dibuja una sonrisa boba y le responde.-A mi me haces mas falta aun mi litlestar-Q.

-¿Puedo acercarme?-R

Quinn mira hacia todos lados en busca de Rachel pero no la ve a pesar de que los pasillos estan casi vacios –¿Donde estas?-Q

.

-cerca muy cerca, pero dime ¿me puedo acercar?, por cierto ¿ya te dije que estas muy linda hoy?, creo que mas que ayer pero no estoy segura si mas que mañana-R.

Quinn se sonroja, -Pues... ¿segura que haz ido al oftalmólogo últimamente? Y claro que puedes total ya no hay nadie-Q.

-ok pero cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa, y si e ido al oftalmólogo y también al psicólogo que se que lo debes estar pensando-R.

Quinn se ríe luego de leer el msj. Y se dispone a cerrarlo pero le llega otro msj.

-Ey me estas haciendo trampa, no veo que los cierres es mas, sigue mis instrucciones o sino o sino bue solo hazlo jeje-R.

Quinn se ríe y dice en voz alta para que Rachel la escuche desde donde este, -OK al Pacino ya los cerré ya puedes acercarte-.

Rachel se acerca muy silenciosamente y le tapa los ojos y le dice al oído -solo déjate llevar ¿confías en mi?-. Quinn asiente y se deja llevar Rachel empujaron el hombro la puerta del casillero y lleva a quinn hasta un salón vacío cerca.

-Listo ya estamos solas- le dice Rachel y le quita las manos de los ojos para que quinn los abra, quinn se gira y mira a Rachel y luego mira el lugar a ver donde estaban, necesitaba asegurarse que estaban solas para poder hacer lo que quería, al inspeccionar que no habían moros en la costa, se lanzo sobre Rachel y la beso rápidamente, al terminar trato de guardar compostura y mantener la calma, alejándose un poco de Rachel.

-Eh rach... amor yuju... sigo aquí frente a ti mírame- dice quinn preocupada por que Rachel parecía en transe.

_Ya Rachel reacciona quita tu cara de boba sabemos que te gusto pero la estas asustando _–ops disculpa bebe- dice Rachel, -ay me dijiste bebe?- dice quinn con cara de incertidumbre, -eh ¿si por que te molesta?, si quieres lo cambio elige uno- responde Rachel bastante nerviosa.

Quinn le sonríe –bueno no es que me moleste es solo que no estoy acostumbrada pero tranquila, puedes decirme como quieras bueno con sus excepciones por ejemplo: nada de mamasita por que me parece patético, odie cuando Puck me llamaba así, ni tampoco cosita o pollita etc., nada de eso OK o tendremos problemas muy serios y no estoy bromeando -.

-ohhh wooo, ya te salio el italiano interno, pero, me agrada me parece sexy (y se muerde el labio inferior)- dice Rachel, quinn le sigue el juego y se le acerca al oído y le dice –sei la luce dei miei occhi, con te tutto...- .

-OK OK si es sexy muy sexy pero mejor no continúes por que luego no respondo de mis actos- le dice Rachel muy nerviosa bueno "Nerviosa", quinn se ríe sabe que tiene a Rachel en el punto que quiere –no sabia que te gustaba creo que lo Hare mas seguido-.

_Si hazlo en mi habitación y veras que __allí nadie te salva _ - si me parece muy romántico, y sexy pero ya cambiemos de tema por favor, eh son ideas mías o esta haciendo como calor aquí- dice rach.

-típico huyendo por la tangente, en fin me hiciste falta aunque no lo creas y suene imposible, ya que tus infinitas llamadas y msj. todo el día no me dejaran casi tiempo de hacerlo- y se acerca al rostro de Rachel y la acaricia la mejilla.

-solo no quería darte tiempo de pensar en nadie mas que no sea yo...- dice rach ríe pícaramente, quinn le da un pequeño codazo en el estomago –a ya sabia yo tenias que ser tu y tus egos, pero si te sirve pase todo el día pensándote así que supongo que te sirvió- dice quinn sacándole la lengua.

-lo se no puedes resistirte a mi, por cierto ¿la apuesta sigue en pie?- pregunta Rachel, -que ya te rindes sabia que no lo harías – responde quinn, -Pues claro que no me rindo solo quiero que quede claro así cuando te gane será aun mas gratificante para mi- le responde Rachel.

-Bueno te espero en la práctica, a ver si eres capaz- se acerca y le da un beso en la boca pequeño y se gira en dirección a la puerta.

-Ey Q espera quería darte algo que compre, se que te va a parecer muy cursi pero me gustaría que lo lleves contigo, para que así sepas que eres mía digo para que me recuerdes – y le guiña el ojo, rápidamente saca de su bolsillo una cajita pequeña de color negro y la abre, -los compre ayer cuando salí con mis papis, pensé en un corazón que se partiera en dos pero supuse que no usarías así que me decidí por estos, ya que no son tan obvios-.

Quinn mira los dos dijes en la cajita uno en forma de sol y el otro en forma de luna. No puede evitar sonreírle tiernamente y se acerca, rach la mira y le dice -escoge uno- , quinn mira ambos y dice –este se parece a mi, yo seré la luna y tu serás mi sol-.

Rachel se sonroja y le dice -¿y por que soy tu sol? Y no tu luna?-, quinn toma el dije y se lo coloca a una pulserita que llevaba en su muñeca siempre la abrocho de nuevo y le dio un beso en la boca muy lento logrando saborear ese sabor a fresa de los labios de Rachel. –pues tiene una explicación pero es muy cursi y no tenemos ya tiempo de seguir aquí, hace 15min comenzó la clase así que debo irme-.

-OK te salvas por eso pero aun no haz cancelado tu cuota de besos así que ...- dice Rachel pero no le da tiempo de terminar cuando ya quinn estaba en sus labios besándola muy lentamente profundizando cada roce con los labios y a cada cierto tiempo mordiendo el labio inferior de Rachel cosa que hacia gemir a la diva.

Al salir del salón cada una se dirigió a su clases, durante todo el día casi no compartieron ya que solo veían unas cuantas clases juntas, durante la clase de biología que compartían cada una tomo su asiento normalmente para no despertar sospechas pero quinn no podía evitar dedicarle una sonrisa cada vez que Rachel participaba en la clase, Santana que se encontraba en el puesto de atrás miraba las miradas de quinn y se acerca a britt, -Ey B ¿que le paso a quinn en el brazo? Y ¿y por que ahora se sonríe tanto con el yeti?-.

-Umm no lo se san, quizás la pico un mosquito radiactivo y tuvieron que hacerle un cambio de brazo, y ahora ese brazo la esta poseyendo como en esa película que vimos la otra noche en mi casa te acuerdas?-, Santana le sonríe y piensa _si ver la película fue lo menos que hicimos, -_si B, quizás sea eso-.

–ay S pero si es así hay que traer un sacerdote para que le haga un exorcismo me daría miedo ver a quinn caminando sobre el techo OH no S rápido vamos-, Santana no puede evitar reír de lo inocente que puede ser britt a veces, -no B tranquila eso no va a pasar te lo prometo- y le toma la mano para tranquilizarla.

Para el resto de la clase parecían horas eternas la clase de biología, pero quinn podía pasar toda la mañana y tarde sentada allí viendo como la luz que entra por la ventana alumbraba la piel de Rachel y como su sonrisa inundaba el lugar para quinn es como si el resto hubiese desaparecido. De pronto sonó la campana de fin de clases, quinn se dispuso a pararse rápidamente para acercarse a Rachel pero quinn y britt se interpusieron en su camino y tuvo que conformarse con ver a rach salir del salón mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-¿que te paso Q?- dice Santana, -Es cierto que te pusieron el brazo de otra persona y te esta poseyendo- dice britt muy preocupada, quinn se ríe ante el comentario tan ingenuo de britt y le dice –no B tranquila no estoy poseída, quizás enamorada pero no poseída- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo trato de evadir el tema y no mirara a Santana, pero si conocía bien a Santana sabia que no lo iba a dejar pasar, -¿Enamorada?, OK creo que el golpe te puso muy mal- le dice Santana con tono irónico.

-olvídalo solo fue un accidente me tropecé y caí mal en la regadera es todo ahora vámonos que si llegamos tarde a la practica Sue las va asesinar- dice quinn, -¿las va querrás decir nos va?- dice Santana.

-pues no debido a mi condición solo las dirigiré durante la practica, durante el primer receso fui a su oficina y le comunique mi estado y lo entendió inclusive va haber alguien que va a hacer la prueba para entrar a las cheerios ya que yo no estaré lista para todas las practicas- le dice quinn, -Umm y así de fácil Sue lo entendió aquí hay algo que ocultas y no quieres decirnos pero esta bien ya lo averiguare- dice Santana.

La verdad es que durante el primer receso quinn había ido hablar con la entrenadora y le contó la verdad de cómo había sido el accidente por lo cual Sue la comprendió ya que algo que si tenia Sue Sylvester, era principios y no estaba de acuerdo con que ninguna mujer fuera maltratada por nadie.

Luego que comprendió y acepto que quinn solo las dirigiera durante el tiempo que duraba su reposo, quinn le propuso la idea de hacerle la prueba a Rachel para que la sustituyera al menos por el tiempo en que ella no estaría en las practicas, al inicio Sue pego el grito al cielo pero quinn la hizo entrar en razón.

-Piénselo entrenadora tiene muy buena voz y es prácticamente la capitana del glee club, le convendría tenerla cerca- le dice quinn, algo que debía aceptar Sue Sylvester es que quinn sabia muy bien mover sus fichas, -esta bien que vaya y le hare una prueba pero debe saber que seré muy contundente con ella, no acepto perdedores en mis equipo así que debe comportarse a la altura de una cheerio- dice Sue. –Muy bien entrenadora- dice quinn y sale de la oficina.

Quinn se encuentra en campo dirigiendo a las porristas mientras intentan hacer una pirámide hace media hora que comenzó el entrenamiento y Rachel nada que aparece, cosa que le extraña por que al salir de la oficina de Sue le envío un msj. Diciéndole que le harían la prueba.

Quinn saca su celular y comienza a escribir un msj.

-¿Qué paso rach? –Q.

-Estoy en los vestidores ven por favor-R.

-Espérame allí amor ya voy-Q.

Quinn llama a Santana para que dirija a las chicas mientras ella le inventa la escusa de que se le había olvidado tomarse una pastilla, Santana no le presta mucha atención a la escusa ya que el tener poder es algo que le encanta así que no le protesta.

Quinn entra a los vestidores y ve a Rachel sentada en una de las bancas con su bolso a un lado. – ¿que te paso rach te hicieron algo? ¿Quien fue? Finn? Ese idiota me va a oír- y se para dispuesta a ir tras el QB.

-No Q espera no es eso, es solo que tengo miedo- dice Rachel bajando la cara de la vergüenza, -¿miedo de que bebe?- pregunta quinn, -¿me dijiste bebe? Que linda- dice rach.

Quinn se sonroja ye le dice –ya no me cambies el tema dime que te pasa- y se agacha frente a diva. –Pues tengo miedo a defraudarte y que todo se rían de mi, y tu te avergüences de mi- dice rach mirando a quinn a los ojos, quinn no puede evitar sentir ternura al ver a Rachel tan susceptible como una niña pequeña y le dice – ¿quieres que te diga por que escogí la luna y dije que tu eras mi sol?—

Rach le da una sonrisa –si por favor cuéntame-. Quinn se levanta y se sienta a su lado y toma su pulserita y comienza a ver el dije en forma de luna y le dice –quizás te suene cursi pero tu eres mi sol, es cierto que bella es la noche con una luna brillando en su esplendor haciendo gala de su brillo, pero lo que no saben los demás es que la luna brilla por que es el sol quien la hace brillar quien la hace ser mejor, quien la hace ser linda ante todos, rach tu eres mi sol por que no necesitas de nadie para brillar, tu eres única tu brillas con luz propia, por eso jamás me decepcionarías-.

Rachel se lanza sobre los brazos de quinn y le dice –que bello es lo mas lindo que me han dicho-, quinn se sonroja y le dice -muy bien vamos a ese a campo a patear traseros-.

Quinn entra al campo junto con Rachel y Santana se voltea al verla y pone mala cara, quinn le indica a rach que vaya donde la entrenadora que ella le hará la prueba en otra parte. –Ey rach suerte por que si pierdes prepárate- y le guiña un ojo. –Perder quien dijo que iba a perder –le dijo rach mientas se dirija camino a Sue Sylvester.

Quinn se va de nuevo hacia el resto de las cheerios y Santana le dice -¿Qué rayos hace esa perdedora aquí?-, quinn voltea los ojos y le responde –no le digas así y vino a presentar la prueba para ver si queda de cheerio-. Santana pone los ojos en blanco y no puede creer lo que le acaban de decir y menos la calma con la que quinn lo dice.

-Muy bien chicas vamos de nuevo- grita quinn a las chicas dándoles aliento. –OK ahora somos club de beneficencia o que rayos esta pasando aquí por que ya me basta con verla en club glee y tener que aguantar aquí pues no ahora mismo voy arruinarle la prueba-dijo Santana y se dispuso acercarse a donde estaba Rachel haciendo los movimientos que Sue le indicaba.

-OK Santana te diré esto una sola vez, te lo advierto le hechas a perder la prueba o le haces lo mas mínimo a Rachel y juro que te voy a patear tan duro que no te vas a poder sentar en 3 semanas y no estoy bromeando que te quede muy claro aléjate de ella o te las veras conmigo- le dijo quinn.

-y de cuando acá tu defiendes al yeti-le dice Santana cruzando los brazos frente a quinn, -Pues desde que a mi me da la regalada gana, y no tengo por que darte explicaciones así que vuelve a la practica ya- le responde quinn, algo que Santana era conocedora es que cuando la líder de las porristas amenazaba no era en juego así que volteo los ojos y se integro al grupo.

-Muy bien chicas es todo por hoy pueden irse a los vestidores- dice quinn mientras recoge su bolso, voltea para ver si Rachel aun esta en el campo pero no la ve por ninguna parte ni a la entrenadora. Así que se va con britt y Santana a las regaderas con la esperanza de encontrarla allí esperándola.

Quinn se sentó en una de las bancas a esperar a Rachel pero nada que aparecía ya cada vez quedaban menos chicas. Quinn saco su celular y se dispuso a escribirle un msj.

-¿Ey rach amor donde estas? ¿Que paso?-Q.

-¿En donde estas?-R.

-en los vestidores estoy sola ven-Q.

-completamente sola uyuy suena tentador ;) , ya voy para allá espérame-R.

-OK ;)-Q.

Quinn se encuentra completamente sola, britt y Santana habían sido las ultimas en salir britt quería esperar a quinn pero el humor de Santana no era normal así que era mejor irse.

De pronto quinn escucha la puerta abrirse y se pone de pie y camina hacia los casilleros para observar quien entra cuando ve a Rachel sonreírle con el uniforme de cheerio puesto, quinn no podía dejar de mirarla hasta ella misma podría jurar que la baba se le salio. –Woo rach te ves muy-, -¿Sexy?- dice rach, quinn se sonroja y le dice –Muy bella y Sexy, nunca me había dado cuenta, lo mucho que me gustan las mujeres vestidas de porristas- dice quinn coqueteándole.

-¿Cómo que las mujeres? así que te gustan las otras porristas, pues eso no me agrada para nada- le dice Rachel, quinn se ríe y le dice –es broma rach tu eres la primera porristas por la que babeo- _es mas creo que podría tener fantasías con esta vista... awww._

Rachel mira lo ida y sonrojada que esta quinn y le pregunta -¿que te estas imaginando?-, quinn inconcientemente le responde –en que no se cuanto aguante verte así todos los días sin poder saltarte encima ops ¿lo dije en voz alta? Perdón rach- dice quinn y se apena completamente y trata de cambiar el tema pero Rachel no deja de morderse el labio inferior lo que hace que a quinn se le vuelva una tortura mantener la calma.

-así que esto demuestra que gane así que me debes una cita única- dice Rachel.

-si aunque admite que te ayude, pero acepto mi derrota si con ella tengo el placer de verte así todo los días- dice quinn pícaramente.

Rachel le sigue el juego y se le acerca diciéndole –ahora entiendo por que amas este uniforme te hace sentir con poder, ahora entiendo por que nunca quieres quitártelo – dice rach.

Quinn se acerca rápidamente y la toma de la cintura y la recuesta contra los casilleros y coloca una de sus piernas entre las de Rachel y le dice casi en susurro –No es que no me guste quitármelo es que no me haz propuesto nunca idea interesante para quitármelo- y de una vez se dirige a los labios de Rachel y comienza a besarla desesperadamente….

**Como siempre Gracias a quienes se toman un tiempo para leer esta historia y aun mas por quienes comentan... Disculpen la tardanza pero es que casi no me queda tiempo últimamente... Espero les haya gustado...**


	8. Capitulo 8: Celos

**Glee ¡NO! Me pertenece por ende Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, todos son de Ryan Murphy**

**Titulo: ¿Amar es un Error?**

Capitulo 8: Celos

En la mesita de noche comienza a vibrar el celular de Rachel. Un nuevo msj. informa la pantalla de celular, lo abre.

-¿Ya estas lista rach?, estoy esperándote afuera- quinn

Rach se asoma por la ventana y ve un carro estacionado frente a su casa, y a quinn fuera de el recostada a la puerta del conductor mirando hacia su ventana, le hace señas desde la ventana y luego le escribe un msj.

-Enseguida bajo ¿por que no me dijiste que me venias a buscar?-Rachel.

-Quería sorprenderte :( ¿por que te molesta que lo haga?- quinn.

-Claro que no mi amor es solo que se supone que no puedes manejar, aunque ese no es tu auto-Rachel.

-Tranquila mi piccola stella, este es de mi mama que me lo presto ya que es automático y si puedo manejarlo-quinn.

-Umm OK pero por seguridad yo manejare, por cierto que linda estas ;), por que no tocas te aseguro que tus suegros, ops mis papis estarán encantados de verte-Rachel.

-Jajaja no quiero despertar sospechas en mis suegros cuando noten como babeo por ti con tu nuevo uniforme-Quinn.

Pasaron 5 minutos después del último mensaje y Rachel nada que bajaba y ya quinn comenzaba a desesperarse cuando de pronto la puerta principal de los Berry se abrió. Y allí estaba Rachel despidiéndose de sus, _Dios que bien le queda ese uniforme, calma, calma solo tenemos 20 minutos para llegar a clase, aunque en 5 minutos llegamos si manejo rápidamente y nos quedarían 15 minutos que bien aprovechados se logra mucho.. Basta sácate eso de la mente calma Quinn._

_._

Desde lejos los padres de Rachel saludan a quinn ella solo alzo su mano en gesto de saludo para responderles junto con una sonrisa. Rachel comienza a caminar hacia el auto y los señores Berry cierran la puerta, Rachel solo miraba a quinn de arriba abajo lo que hacia que los músculos de quinn se tensaran y esas maripositas en el estomago salieran a danzar, _ohh dios y pensar que es el primer día y no llevo ni 5 minutos viéndola así creo que me va a costar mas de lo que pensaba, así que piensa en otra cosa respira._

Rachel se para frente a quinn y la abraza, quinn le responde el abrazo tratando de calmar sus ganas, -Te extrañe-le dice Rachel al oído, lo que hace que quinn se estremezca por completo al sentir el susurro de la voz de Rachel en su oído.

Quinn la abraza mas fuerte y se quedan así por unos minutos hasta que las mariposas deciden volver a dormir y le responde –y tu a mi, mi princesa- y le acaricia la mejilla.

-estas hermosa y radiante, como siempre haces brillar mi mundo-dice quinn, Rachel se sonroja y se muere de las ganas de besarla pero sabe que de seguro sus padres están mirando por la ventana, cosa en la que no se equivoca por que gira y los ve pegados a la ventana de la sala viéndolas. Rach voltea los ojos y los señores Berry notan que los han descubierto y se ocultan. Quinn solo logra reír, le parece tan gracioso el comportamiento de ellos.

-Bueno mejor vamos como ya notaste la CPB nos esta vigilando- dice Rachel y comienza a reír, quinn se ríe y pregunta -¿Qué es la CPB? -.

-Control Parental Berry – dice Rachel riendo, quinn se ríe y busca en el bolsillo de la campera las llaves para abrir el auto y así marcharse pero no las encuentra.

-¿Buscas esto amor?- dice Rachel con las llaves del auto en las manos sonriendo, -Como lo hiciste las tenia en el bolsillo de mi campera- dice quinn sorprendida ya que en ningún momento sintió la mano de Rachel en su campera.

-Pues es que tengo el oscuro don de quitarte las cosas de encima sin que lo notes- dice Rachel y arqueo una de sus cejas, -¿así que de quitarme cualquier cosa?- dice quinn.

-Ujum cualquier cosa así que no te extrañes si en algún momento quedas sin ropa-le dice Rachel con una sonrisa picara, -Uyuy eso quiero verlo definitivamente- contesta quinn sonriendo.

-Bueno aunque la conversación se torna interesante a cada momento creo que deberíamos movernos de aquí ya que la CPB aun esta en la ventana- dice quinn señalando la ventana de los Berry cosa que hizo que los padres de Rachel se ocultaran de nuevo.

Quinn abre la puerta del acompañante para que Rachel se siente, pero Rachel niega con la cabeza y le dice –Yo manejo es por tu seguridad-, quinn hace pucheros eso definitivamente echaba sus planes por la borda de detenerse en algún lugar para poder besar a Rachel, -Esta bien como quieras- dice quinn sentándose resignada, Rachel le cierra la puerta y da la vuelta y se sienta el asiento del conductor, quinn mientras tanto se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y Rachel estiraba su mano para colocar sus libros en el asiento trasero al regresar vio la cara de quinn y no pudo evitar sonreír se veía tan tierna con cara de niña regañada.

Se coloco el cinturón de seguridad y encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha, durante los 10 minutos de camino quinn no hablaba aun seguía con cara de niña enojada mirando la ventana, de pronto Rachel estaciona el auto entre unas arboledas, quinn gira y mira a Rachel y le pregunta -¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?-.

-Para esto- dice Rachel y se quita rápidamente el cinturón y desabrocha el de quinn y la jala hacia su asiento y la comienza a besar intensamente con cada roce de sus labios quinn sentía como esas benditas mariposas comenzaban a despertarse de nuevo, ese olor a fresa inundando todos sus sentidos la estremecían trataba de mantener la calma pero siente como Rachel la atrae hasta que la sienta en sus piernas quinn sabia que debía parar ese beso ya por que si no de seguro no iban a llegar a tiempo y cuando se dispuso hacerlo Rachel intensifico el beso y comenzó a rozar su lengua con la de quinn, _ay que importa llegar a tiempo, que el mundo espere._

Quinn comenzó a rozar su lengua con la de Rachel de una manera lenta, luego a colocar pequeños besos por toda la mandíbula de Rachel hasta llegar a su cuello allí comenzó a colocar pequeños besitos lo que hizo que Rachel gimiera.

Rachel comenzó a deslizar sus manos por las piernas de quinn hasta llegar debajo de su falda _amo este uniforme bendito sea el que invento esta falda tan corta y accesible _pensó Rachel. Quinn subió al oído de Rachel y le pregunta –te gusta mi amor-.

Rachel estaba en transe con los ojos cerrados cuando de pronto siente algo vibrar en la campera de quinn, abre rápidamente los ojos y mira a quinn a los ojos, quinn se detiene rápidamente y se sienta en el asiento del copiloto muy apenada –No es lo que piensas-.

Rachel levanta una ceja insinuando, y quinn se sonroja –No Rachel no es eso que estas pensando-, de pronto el sonido de las vibraciones vuelve. Y Rachel la mira riendo, -Ya rach no es gracioso es mi celular-.

Quinn saca el teléfono de su campera y se lo muestra a Rachel antes de contestar.

-Si mamá que paso?- quinn

-No, nada hija solo quería saber como llegaste es que no me gusta que manejes en tu estado- Madre de quinn.

-eh llegue bien mamá-quinn

-a ok, quinny te paso algo te noto agitada ¿te sientes mal?- Madre de quinn.

Quinn se sonroja y le dice –No mamá estoy bien es solo impresión tuya ya debo dejarte ya voy a entrar un beso-.

-ok cariño cuídate y mándale saludos a Rachel de mi parte- Madre de quinn.

Quinn se queda helada y comienza a mirar a todos lados en busca de su mama Rachel la mira extrañada, -ok mamá pero donde estas- dice quinn.

-En la casa cariño seguro que estas bien- Madre de quinn.

Quinn suelta una bocanada de aire sintiendo un alivio –Si si mamá te veo luego un beso adiós- y corta la llamada.

Rachel la mira y le dice -¿que paso?-, quinn guarda su teléfono de nuevo en la campera y le dice –No nada solo que pensé que mi mamá nos había visto- dijo quinn, Rachel abre los ojos asustada y dice -¿donde?- y comienza a mirar a todos lados en busca de la mamá de quinn.

Quinn se ríe –no mi amor, no esta aquí, fue un mal entendido mejor vámonos ya es tardísimo y si tenemos suerte nos dejaran entrar a clase de química si inventamos una buena escusa-. Rachel enciende el carro y salen del lugar.

Al llegar estacionan rápidamente y bajan prácticamente corriendo hasta llegar al salón, al llegar el profesor se detiene y las mira, -Me sorprende señorita Berry que llegue a esta hora a mi clase-dice el profesor.

-Disculpe profesor es que tuvimos que devolvernos por que quinn había dejado una de sus medicinas- dice Rachel lo que causa una risa ahogada en quinn que esta detrás, Rachel gira y voltea los ojos como dándole a entender que no esta ayudando.

-Esta bien señorita Berry por ser usted lo pasare por alto hoy- ambas entran al salón y se sientan en la misma mesa de trabajo del laboratorio.

Santana que estaba en la parte de atrás la mira extrañada por la situación, britt levanta su mano y saluda –Ey rach te ves bien-, rach solo le devuelve una sonrisa a britt y Santana la mira de arriba abajo 2 veces y se muerde el labio inferior –muy cierto britt quien lo diría que ese uniforme sacaría a relucir ese cuerpo- dice Santana.

Quinn mira a Santana con ganas de saltarle encima y caerle a golpes, pero debe aprender a controlar sus celos. A lo que Santana sonríe malévolamente ya que al fin dio en el clavo, quinn esta saliendo con Rachel.

Durante toda la clase quinn no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor, todos miraban a Rachel con esa cara como si ella fuera una presa de carne y todos ellos lobos hambrientos. Mas de uno se llevo una mirada amenazante de la capitana de las porrista.

Rachel noto la cara de enojo de quinn pero no comprendía el por que, así que le escribe una nota y la coloca a su lado, quinn la abre -¿Qué pasa Q? ¿Hice algo malo?-, quinn le sonríe a Rachel y le dice a voz baja –No rach tranquila-. Durante toda la clase la cara de quinn no cambio. Al sonar la campana quinn salio del aula rápidamente no podía aguantar más los celos y fue tras un chico que estuvo mirando a Rachel durante toda la clase, Rachel se quedo confundida y la dejo ir.

La marea de estudiantes por todo el pasillo no se hizo esperar pero esta se habría mas rápido de los normal al paso de la capitana de las porristas que iba en busca del chico que estaba mirando a Rachel como su presa. Quinn lo tomo por el abrigo y lo lanzo contra el casillero el chico tenia cara de asustado ante la presencia de quinn –Mira idiota jamás en tu vida la vuelvas a ver de esa manera ok, ella no es un pedazo de carne- en ese momento pasa Puck por un lado y la agarra entre sus brazos que pasa quinn detente. Esto le da al chico tiempo de salir corriendo y quinn le grita desde los brazos de quinn –Que te quede claro idiota-.

Puck la mira impresionado y le dice –Woo que carácter que te hizo, por que si te hizo algo yo me puedo hacer cargo de el sabes que cuentas conmigo-. Quinn se calma y mira hacia el casillero de Rachel, que estaba allí impresionada viendo todo el espectáculo sin entender que le pasaba a quinn.

Quinn se lleva la mano a la cara y Rachel cierra su casillero y se da la vuelta la marea de estudiantes se abre a su paso mientras observan a la nueva cheerio, Santana y britt miran de lejos a quinn y britt mueve su cabeza de lado a lado en forma de negación lo que causa mas frustración para quinn.

Puck pasa su mano por la espalda de quinn de manera dulce para que se calme, quinn le dedica una sonrisa leve y le dice –Gracias Puck, y también por ayudarnos digo ayudarme la otra vez con el incidente en los vestidores-, Puck le sonríe –No fue nada, para eso estamos los amigos y jamás dejaría que nadie le ponga una mano encima a una mujer para maltratarla soy un perro, pero un perro con principios-dice Puck mientras la ayuda a recoger sus libros y la acompaña a su siguiente clase junto con britt y Santana.

Al entrar Santana y britt se sentaron junto a quinn, guardaron silencio esperando que quinn dijera algo, pero departe de la capitana no se veía la minima intención de hablar de pronto el celular de quinn comienza a sonar lo saca y comienza a leerlo, britt solo la mira y Santana nota la preocupación en la cara de britt, ya que ella conoce muy bien a britt y sabe que ella no es ni la sombra de lo que aparente, que es una chica dulce de lindos sentimientos que se preocupa por los demás aunque sea muy inocente.

Quinn esta pegada al celular leyendo:

-¿Que rayos te pasa quinn por que hiciste eso?-R

-Ese idiota te estaba viendo como si fueras una presa de carne que querías que hiciera-Q.

-Ósea que te vas a poner así cada vez que alguien me vea-R.

-Tu no entiendes nada Rachel me molesta que te vean así no puedo evitarlo-Q.

-Y tenías que golpearlo, creo que me equivoque contigo y no eres quien creo-R.

-No digas eso Rachel por favor discúlpame solo no puedo evitarlo-Q.

-No lo se quinn, si cada vez que alguien me mire lo vas a golpear prefiero alejarme no quiero hacerte daño, ya que siento que te estoy convirtiendo en eso –R.

-No no rach por favor discúlpame-Q

-luego hablamos ya debo irme, el profesor ya llego-R.

Quinn arroja el teléfono sobre la mesa y sus ojos se nublan, britt se acerca y la abraza,

-ya Q todo saldrá bien-, quinn la abraza fuertemente y luego la mira y le dice –Gracias B, eso espero (suspiro)-.

Santana permanecía callada mirando solamente a ella siempre le costaba tener un gesto de afecto con alguien mas que no fuera britt, ella pensaba que era por que solo britt lo merecía, por eso siempre era fría con todos y distante pero ver la cara de britt preocupada la ponía mal. De pronto entro el profesor al salón y britt se devolvió para estar junto a Santana la cual le dedico una sonrisa.

Durante toda la clase quinn solo suspiraba tristemente y su mirada era vacía, había vuelto a ser la misma quinn de siempre, Santana la observaba solamente y veía la cara de britt triste por eso, así que debía hacer algo para ayudar a quinn para que britt vuelva a sonreír _es solo por B_ pensó ella.

Al finalizar la clase quinn se para como un zombi, Santana se acerca a ella junto con britt, tratando de tener un gesto con ella le dice –Ey Q vamos comamos juntas y si quieres dile a Berry-. Quinn solo asintió y le sonrío a britt, lo cual hizo que la rubia pegara brinquitos tomada de la mano de Santana, quinn miraba la cara de San que ahora se veía sonreír no podía evitar mirar como Santana siempre cuidaba de britt y hacia hasta lo imposible por verla sonreír.

Las tres porristas se fueron hasta las mesitas del patio para comer, iban hablando cuando quinn ve que Finn esta cantándole una canción a Rachel en pleno patio, la cara de quinn cambio completamente Santana toma a britt por el brazo y la coloca detrás suyo para protegerla ya que realmente quinn se veía furiosa, -quinn cálmate es solo una canción- le dice Santana.

-No es solo una canción como se atreve a si quiera hablarle después de lo que nos hizo, es mas nunca se disculpo ni con un msj. y claro como ahora Rachel es una cheerio si esta de nuevo allí-le responde quinn.

Rachel giro y vio la cara de quinn, pero temía acercarse a ella no quería que nadie sospechara que estaba pasando algo entre ellas así que regreso la vista a Finn, al ver eso los ojos de quinn se inundaron no pudo mas y se fue corriendo. –Ey Q espera – grita Santana que comienza a correr tras ella tomada de la mano de britt.

Cuando al fin la logran alcanzarla ven que quinn entra a un aula vieja que ya ni se usa casi, -Ey Q espera que te pasa- dice Santana. Quinn estaba llorando y de pronto abraza a Santana lo que tomo a la latina desprevenida no sabia que hacer esos gestos entre ellas no era común, britt la miraba y le hizo gestos que la abrazara a lo que la latina volteo los ojos y hizo caso no quería parecer débil pero en este momento debía admitir que quinn la necesitaba.

Britt las abraza a las dos y hacen un abrazo de grupo a lo que quinn le sonríe y les dice –Gracias chicas-, Santana inmediatamente la suelta y se cruza de brazos queriendo parecer fría y le dice –Si si como sea-.

Britt se acerca a Santana y la abraza por detrás lo que hace que la latina se sonroje, quinn las mira y le dice –Como haces S para no sentir celos cada vez que alguien mira a britt-, Santana abre los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta, britt no puede evitar reír por la cara de Santana, -de que hablas quinn se te fundieron las neuronas britt y yo…-.

-o vamos Santana yo mas que nadie veo la forma en que la cuidas en que te preocupas en que te esmeras por verla reír, y la manera en que se miran dice mucho-dice quinn, Santana se sonroja y britt le dice a quinn –de la misma manera en que a ti te brillan los ojos por Rachel ¿no Q?-.

Quinn se sorprende y le sonríe, -Ves te dije que B es mas de lo que aparenta- dice Santana.

-si lo se –dice quinn, britt sonríe tiernamente y le dice –Pues yo te responderé la pregunta de S..! simple Q para no sentir celos siempre pienso que aunque todos la vean solo yo puedo tenerla, que aunque alguien este cerca de su cuerpo solo yo estoy cerca de su corazón-. Santana abre la boca y queda impresionada de la manera en que britt le contesta a quinn.

-que lindo B, tienes razón y tu S tienes suerte de tenerla-, -pues si eso lo se pero ahora cuéntanos que pasa con Berry y finnocencia?-dice Santana.

Quinn baja la cabeza y comienza a contarles todo a Santana y a britt. Mientras que afuera Rachel recorría toda la escuela buscando a quinn cuando encuentra a Puck por uno de los pasillos y se acerca corriendo –Noah has visto a quinn llevo rato buscándola-, Puck cierra su casillero y la mira seriamente y le dice –La vi entrar al salón viejo-, Rachel no espero que Puck terminara y se fue corriendo hasta el aula. Al abrir la puerta vio a quinn y le dice –amor-, pero luego ve que no esta sola, Santana y britt se levantan y le dicen -mejor las dejamos solas-.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de salir Santana se gira y dice –Mas te vale Berry que no la hagas sufrir mas o te las veras conmigo y la furia de los patos del lago(Grita britt), y tu Q no dejes que finnocecia les arruine todo ya que no lo merece- y le guiña el ojo y toma de la mano a britt y cierra la puerta para dejarlas solas.

Rachel rápidamente se acerca y se agacha frente a la silla donde quinn esta sentada y le toma las manos –Amor déjame explicarte- pero quinn no deja que termine y la calla colocándole su dedo índice sobre los labios y le dice –Tranquila mi amor, se que todo comienzo es difícil se que no es tu culpa que alguien te mire yo debo aprender a controlar mis celos, eres preciosa y aunque todos te admiren solo yo tengo el privilegio de tenerte, también debo entender que me guste o no debo respetar tus decisiones y las personas a quienes decidas tener a tu alrededor-.

-¿lo dices por Finn?- pregunta Rachel, quinn asiente, -te equivocas no lo quiero cerca de mi al menos hasta que se disculpe contigo personalmente, a penas te vi correr lo deje en el patio cantando el no me interesa mi amor yo te quiero a ti-.

-me perdonas- dice quinn con cara niña regañada, -Um déjame pensarlo- dice Rachel mirando el techo.

-ay rach no seas mala no juegues conmigo- dice quinn, Rachel se ríe a carcajadas –Sabes te ves preciosa cuando haces pucheros y claro que te perdono mi amor-. Quinn se le lanza encima y cae sobre Rachel y la besa.

-ok pero ya mismo voy apartar una cita con el psicólogo de la familia para tener una cita para canalizar nuestra relación- dice Rachel, quinn la mira y le dice-ay rach dime que estas bromeando, no me vas a llevar al psicólogo cada vez que discutamos o si?-.

Rachel se ríe y le dice-es broma es broma- la dos se quedan en silencio mirándose a los ojos y de pronto el estomago de quinn reclama comida, quinn se sonroja y Rachel no puedo evitar reírse y le da un pequeño beso y luego otro hasta que lo intensifica y comienzan acariciarse hasta que vibra el celular de quinn. Rachel la mira –tranquila tranquila ya se es tu celular- y le guiña el ojo, le saca el celular de la campera y lee el msj.

-Ey Q...! britt tiene mucha hambre será que puedes darte prisa con el sexo de reconciliación o eres así de lenta para todo- Santana.

Rachel se sonrojo, Quinn la mira dice –tranquila mi amor me las cobrare en la practica ya veras, ahora vamos no quiero hacer esperar mas a la pobre britt- ambas se levantan y se dirigen a la puerta pero antes quinn la toma por la cintura y la besa de nuevo, Santana abre la puerta en ese momento y Rachel detiene el beso y esconde su rostro en el cuello de quinn, -OH por dios paren quiero dormir esta noche y no tener pesadillas, ya están bien? podemos irnos britt tiene hambre y quiere que ustedes nos acompañen así que vamos salgan ya, no es mi culpa que sean tan lentas y no sepan rendir el tiempo para el sexo- dice Santana.

Quinn se ríe y dice -ya britt puedes pasar vamos a comer-, britt pasa y abraza a Rachel y a quinn que están a su vez abrazadas –Wii así si me gusta todos felices pero ya comamos por favor-.

**Como siempre Gracias a quienes se toman un tiempo para leer esta historia y aun mas por quienes comentan... Disculpen la tardanza Espero les haya gustado...**** de verdad Gracias sus comentarios me animan a escribir...!**


	9. Capitulo 9: Nuestra primera cita

**Glee ¡NO! Me pertenece por ende Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, todos son de Ryan Murphy**

**A petición de ****(Karina2407) aquí esta espero te guste como la describí, por cierto disculpen las personas que intentaron dejar un comentario y no lo lograron por que tenia desactivado la opción de los comentarios anónimos soy muy despistada y no lo había notado ahora si quieren pueden comentar, sin mas que decir espero les guste**

**Titulo: ¿Amar es un Error?**

Capitulo 9: La primera cita

Después de una larga y extenuante practica todas las porristas se disponían a salir del campo cada día Sue las explotaba mas físicamente.

-Muy bien se acabo todo por hoy, espero que mañana no parezcan un grupo de morsas parapléjicas, las quiero con las pilas recargadas y la que no sienta que puede con esto me encargare de echarla no acepto perdedoras en mi equipo así que muévanse a las duchas- grita Sue Sylvester.

-¿Rachel donde esta quinn por que no vino a la practica?- le pregunta britt mientras se desvestían para dirigirse a las regaderas. –La verdad no lo se B anoche la llame y su celular salía fuera de área y esta mañana paso por mi pero no la vi. durante el segundo receso- contesta Rachel bastante preocupada.

-ja creo que ya la cansaste Berry- dice Santana, britt la mira y niega con la cabeza y Santana voltea los ojos, -ya ya debe estar por llegar me dijo que tenia que hacer unas cosas y no sabia si llegaría a la practica- comenta Santana.

-deberías llamarla aun me preocupa que su nuevo brazo la este poseyendo-dice britt inocentemente, Rachel no aguanta las ganas de reír y suelta una carcajada, -vamos britt dejemos que Berry se encargue de buscar a Q aprovechemos que el agua esta caliente- le dice Santana a britt arqueando una ceja, britt la mira y le da una sonrisita y corre directo a la regadera mas distante y Santana la sigue.

Rachel saca su celular de su bolso y se dispone a llamar a quinn, _vamos amor contesta donde estas..._ pensó Rachel.

-Hola?-contesta quinn

_Al fin _–hola mi amor que paso donde estas te he llamado y no contestas que pasa hice algo mal?- pregunta Rachel.

-No no bebe todo esta bien solo que fui un momento a casa que… tu donde estas aun en los vestidores?- dice quinn.

Rachel sonríe pícaramente como si quinn pudiese verla y le dice –Si ya esta casi solo, aun quedan Santana y Britt pero están muy ocupadas para notar a alguien mas y me preguntaba si querías venir el agua esta caliente y eso relaja bastante-.

Quinn se sonroja-Me encantaría bebe pero aun estoy en mi casa y tardaría al menos 25 minutos en terminar de hacer unas cosas y llegar allá-.

-Um esta bien si no quieres hacerlo en la ducha lo entenderé, (_OPS lo dije en voz alta oh dios_) –dice Rachel.

Quinn se ríe y le dice –Si mi amor fue en voz alta y me moriría por estar allí contigo pero no puedo, por cierto rach recuerda que tengo cita con el doctor para quitarme el yeso me vas acompañar verdad?-.

-Claro que si amor voy a ducharme y me cambio y te espero en la entrada de la escuela te parece-dice Rachel.

-OK perfecto mi amor, paso por ti Ey rach… báñate en la regadera mas distante que consigas de Santana y Britt –dice quinn.

-Ay no Q, yo que quería un trío, no seas egoísta no quieres estar aquí conmigo me dejas sola y no puedo divertirme con ellas eres muy egoísta sabias-dice Rachel tratando de contener la risa para que quinn no la descubra.

-Rachel Berry..! Es mas sabes que haz lo que quieras, paso por ti en 20 minutos-dice quinn celosa.

-OK mi amor te dejo ya Santana me esta llamando un beso- dice Rachel y corta.

Quinn desde su habitación –rach rach ey-. Cierra el teléfono y lo lanza a la cama.

En las regaderas

-Que paso con Q Berry te pudiste comunicar-pregunta Santana, -si y no debe tardar en llamarte- responde Rachel. –A mi? ¿Para que?- pregunta Santana mientras pasa una toalla seca por la espalda de britt que busca su franela y una remera en su bolso.

-ya veras cuento hasta a tres ¿apostamos? aquí va 1, 2 y- dice Rachel y justo cuando iba a decir tres suena el celular de Santana.

-Que quieres Fabray?-contesta Santana.

-Escúchame muy bien te lo diré una sola vez Santana aléjate de Rachel, ni se te ocurra acercártele en las regaderas ok-dice quinn en tono amenazante.

-Que bicho te pico Q a mi no me gusta el ye.. Berry a mi no me interesa Berry tengo mis propios intereses- dice Santana viendo a britt que le dedica una sonrisita de complicidad.

-Muy bien espero que tus intereses y tu se mantengan muy alejados de ella ok- dijo quinn y tranco.

Santana cerró el celular y miro a Rachel, -Cada día esta más loca esa caída como que le afecto más de lo que cree-.

Rachel se ríe y se va hacia las regaderas –Voy a bañarme tienen 15 minutos mas para terminar el segundo round – dice Rachel pícaramente.

-El segundo? Pero si yo conté tres S? o conté mal?- dice britt inocentemente logrando que Santana se sonroje, -No B cuentas muy bien pero podemos sumarle uno mas si quieres- dice Santana mientras britt se lanza a los brazos de Santana.

En la habitación de quinn

Quinn terminaba de hacer unas llamadas desde su habitación, acababa de salir de la ducha y terminaba de vestirse.

Se mira al espejo llevaba un jeans oscuro una franelilla blanca y unas zapatillas su cabello suelto, _muy bien todo listo ya todo lo que necesito esta en el auto solo falta bajar esta maleta. _

-Me avisas lo que te diga al medico y llámame por favor quinnie conduce con cuidado- dice la mama de quinn mientras la ayuda a colocar la maleta en la maletera del carro.

-tranquila mama prometo que te escribo, ahora debo irme Rachel me espera y ya son las 4 y 30 y el medico debe estar esperándome- dice quinn mientras se sube al auto luego de darle un beso a su mama.

EN LAS REGADERAS

-Ok voy se los advierto..- grita Rachel riéndose desde las regaderas. Santana y britt ya estaban vestidas y listas para irse solo esperaban por Rachel, bueno britt esperaba por Rachel no quería dejarla en la escuela sola en cambio Santana estaba desesperada por irse era viernes eso indicaba que se quedaría en casa de britt con la escusa de que iban a estudiar.

-woow veo que les rinde el tiempo- dice Rachel mientras se coloca un short de jeans bastante ajustado con una franelilla bastante cómoda de color blanco aunque a decir verdad ver a la diva vestida así era extraño pero nada desagradable pensó Santana.

-Pues si nosotras si sabemos rendir el tiempo a diferencia de otras- dice Santana sonriéndole a britt. –oye rach es raro verte en algo que no sea una falda y franela normal, es mas es raro verte con algo que no tenga figuritas (Rombos)- pregunta britt.

-A es que voy acompañar a quinn al medico y no se me pidió que me colocara algo cómodo y ligero.-contesta Rachel mientras se coloca sus zapatillas y toma su bolso.

Las tres porristas se dirigen a la salida donde ya quinn estaba estacionada esperando a Rachel sentada en la capota del auto.

Al verlas salir no pudo despegar su vista de las diva _ohh por dios que sexy se ve calma Fabray recuerda sigue el plan enfócate enfócate.._

-hola mi amor, ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?- dice rach y le da un abrazo a quinn que aun esta sentada, _ohh dios no por favor maripositas sigan dormidas por favor colaboren _pensó quinn.

-no rach acabo de llegar, hola B, ¿como estas López?- dice quinn, -woow cuanta hostilidad Fabray tranquila allí esta tu ye.. tu Berry intacta B y yo nos vamos tenemos mucho que hacer- dice Santana.

-oye rach veo que tenemos la misma pasión creo podríamos ser almas gemelas- dice Brittany apuntando a la camisa de Rachel que tenia estampado un patito amarillo bastante gracioso. –eh gracias por la oferta B pero ya ese puesto esta apartado-dice Rachel dedicándole una sonrisa a quinn.

-Además B te aseguro que Santana siente una gran pasión por todos los patos que tiene estampado tu ropa interior- dice quinn riendo lo que hace sonrojar a la latina.

-pues si le encantan las blancas con patitos amarillos que me regalo en mi cumpleaños- dice britt.

-ok B vámonos ya por favor- dice Santana llevándose a britt del brazo hasta su auto. Rachel y quinn no podían evitar reír, -muy bien señorita Fabray llaves por favor yo manejo además por que te trajiste tu auto y no el de tu mama es que te quieres matar es- dice Rachel.

Quinn se ríe –aquí están aquí están ya cálmate si así es el inicio no quiero imaginar cuando viva contigo- responde quinn.

Rachel le abre la puerta y quinn se sienta en el asiento del copiloto toma el bolso de Rachel y lo coloca en el asiento de atrás se coloca el cinturón de seguridad mientras Rachel se acomoda y enciende el auto.

-Muy bien a que hora te espera el doctor – pregunta Rachel, -Bueno técnicamente hace 5 minutos- responde quinn riendo. –ok entonces que no espero 2 minutos mas te parece-dice Rachel mientras se acerca a quinn y la besa en un beso lento y tierno, con cada roce quinn se sentía ahogada en ese delicioso sabor a fresa. Quinn por un momento recuerda donde están y se distancia –rach estamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela nos pueden ver-.

-ok ok lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo ver a Santana y britt en las regaderas me dejo motivada- dice Rachel riendo para provocar los celos de quinn.

-así que te motivan muy gracioso Rachel Berry vámonos mejor ya quiero que me quiten esto así ya no tendrás que llevarme a todos lados y podrás pasar mas tiempo de calidad con ellas- dice quinn volteando a ver la ventana.

Rachel arranca el carro y maneja rumbo al hospital tratando de contener la risa al ver a quinn celosa. Al llegar Rachel apaga el auto y se quita el cinturón quinn se dispone a hacer lo mismo pero Rachel la besa y le dice –Créeme solo tu me motivas y solo contigo desearía pasar todo el tiempo de calidad del mundo- le roba otro beso y le guiña el ojo, quinn se sonroja y le dedica una sonrisa.

Quinn caminaba por inercia se sentía en las nubes con Rachel a su lado al llegar a la recepción la enfermera la saluda -¿como sigues quinn? que dicha tenerte por acá- quinn la saluda y responde amablemente –muy bien gracias ya hoy al fin me quitan esta tortura- dice quinn. La enfermera se ríe y le dice –El yeso o a la joven que te acompaña que si mal no recuerdo casi acaba con la recepción la vez pasada-.

Rachel voltea los ojos y no puede evitar ponerle mala cara al ver como la enfermera coquetea con su quinn, quinn se ríe -bueno por ahora solo puedo deshacerme del yeso- Rachel le pega un codazo en el brazo y quinn se queja pero sabe que bien merecido lo tiene.

La enfermera le sonríe y le dice –Muy bien sígueme para que esperes al doctor en el consultorio y la joven que te acompaña también puede venir no queremos mas amenazas-. Rachel toma a quinn de la mano y le dice a la enfermera –pues no estoy pidiendo permiso para entrar-. Quinn no podía evitar reír por lo gracioso de la escena.

Las dos porristas entraron al consultorio y quinn se sentó en la camilla y Rachel parada a su lado, el doctor entro rápidamente y las vio –ohh miren quienes están aquí mi pareja favorita ¿ya son novias verdad?- dice el doctor guiñándole un ojo a quinn haciendo que las dos se sonrojaran.

-muy bien quinn si cumpliste con todas las indicaciones que te di ya es hora de quitarte esto-dice el doctor, -por cierto Rachel ¿ese es tu nombre verdad? – pregunta el doctor.

Rachel asiente, -me lo imagine tu padre trabaja aquí excelente medico por cierto y sacaste su carácter- dice el doctor.

El doctor le tomo menos de 5 minutos quitar el yeso y comenzó hacerle unos ejercicios la brazo de quinn para verificar que no haya dolor alguno y todo este en su lugar. –Muy bien quinn todo esta perfecto ya eres libre, por favor no inventen tanto y cuídense - les dijo el doctor mientras que salía del consultorio ya era llamado por el alta voz para atender una emergencia.

Quinn abrazo a Rachel por detrás y le dijo al oído -ahora si podemos hacer lo que sea libremente, por cierto te ves preciosa vestida así-.

Quinn tomo de la mano a Rachel y salieron del hospital aunque al pasar por recepción Rachel se aferro aun mas de quinn para que la enfermera las viera juntas a quinn le causo gracia pero no dijo nada al llegar el auto quinn le abre la puerta del copiloto a Rachel y le dice –señorita las llaves por favor ahora yo conduzco y sin peros- Rachel le da las llaves y quinn se desliza por la ventana y le roba un beso rapidito.

Da la vuelta y se sienta se coloca el cinturón y salen del estacionamiento.

-rach bebe que hora es?-pregunta quinn, -las 5:10 de la tarde que vamos hacer?-dice Rachel.

-eh no lo se, en fin cambiemos de tema-dice quinn, las dos siguieron hablando durante todo el camino y de vez en cuando compartiendo un dúo con alguna canción que sonara en la radio, de pronto Rachel comienza a ver los avisos en la vía y gira y ve a quinn.

-Amor creo que te perdiste estamos saliendo de Ohio-dice Rachel, quinn le sonríe y le contesta –No señorita Berry no estoy perdida déjeme informarle que usted se encuentra secuestrada y nos dirigimos a tener nuestra primera cita-.

Rachel la mira con alegría-y donde es? Y oh dios no traje nada ni avise en mi casa mis papis se van a preocupar-. Quinn le sonríe y le dice –Tranquila bebe todo esta bajo control primero es una sorpresa, segundo tus padres saben que estas conmigo yo les pedí permiso personalmente para salir contigo esta noche y les avise que no llegarías hoy y finalmente y tercero y no menos importante no necesitamos ropa sin nada estas perfecta- le guiña el ojo Rachel comienza a cerrar y abrir la boca buscando como contestar a eso, quinn le toma la mano y le dice –tranquila rach tu papa fue amable y te hizo una maleta para que pasaras conmigo el día tengo todo lo necesario en la maletera solo relájate y disfrútalo-.

Cada vez se alejaban mas de Ohio y Rachel comenzó a ver el mar después de una hora, -oh quinn me trajiste al mar- dice Rachel, quinn le sonríe y le dice –Espera no hemos llegado- el sol caía y parecía esconderse dentro del mar de pronto quinn gira en la siguiente vuelta y Rachel se le iluminan los ojos.

-y aquí es llegamos bebe espero te guste-dice quinn apagando el auto y esperando una señal de Rachel algo pero la diva nada que hablaba y quinn comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa _magnifico no le gusto y ahora que hago_ de pronto quinn es sacada de sus pensamientos por un grito de Rachel –oh quinn es precioso una feria, con juegos y atracciones cerca del mar woow-

Quinn suspiro y se relajo-por un momento pensé que no te gustaría, además llegamos a hora justa el atardecer se ve precioso desde la rueda de la fortuna-. Le dice quinn mientras bajan las dos del auto en dirección a la feria, Rachel parecía una niña pequeña arrastrando a quinn a todos lados.

Rachel corría por todos lados y quinn no paraba de reír, -ok señorita vamos a comprar los brazaletes así podremos subir a lo que quieras- dice quinn, al llegar a la taquilla le dice al vendedor -dos brazaletes por favor y si yo soy el adulto responsable de esta niña- Rachel sigue viendo los juegos y le hace señas a quinn que se de prisa, el vendedor ve a Rachel y se ríe –aquí tiene que se diviertan y no dejes que coma mucho dulce- quinn se ríe –oh gracias si tranquilo estaré alerta con el algodón de azúcar-.

-ok mi amor dame tu mano, listo ya la tienes puesta ahora entremos- dice quinn y toma de la mano a Rachel ambas pasan y de un vez Rachel jala a quinn al carrusel ella se monta en un caballo y quinn se queda bajo mientras le toma fotos con la cámara, la sonrisa de Rachel era pura y prefecta como la de un niño.

Al bajar corre directo a los carritos chocones donde quinn si decide subirse, quinn persigue a Rachel por toda la pista hasta chocarla muchas veces –ok quinn ya ganaste lo admito- grita Rachel y en ese momento suena la campana y bajan de los carritos.

-ok quinn Fabray probemos que tan valiente eres- dice Rachel jalando a quinn a la casa del miedo, -oh no no rach esto no es buena idea créeme- dice quinn,

-oh vamos será divertido o no me digas que te da miedo- dice rach desafiante, quinn se para frente a la entrada y comienza a tragar grueso –rach bebe lo admito estas cosas me dan miedo y no me hagas decirlo de nuevo por que lo negare-.

Rachel se ríe y le quita la cámara de las manos a quinn y comienza a sacarle fotos, quinn comienza a hacer caras de miedo para que Rachel saque las fotos. –muy bien entremos te prometo que no pasara nada yo te defiendo- dice Rachel.

-Vaya defensa la que tengo-dice quinn haciendo pucheros y abrazándose a Rachel para entrar, el lugar estaba oscuro y todo estaba tranquilo de sale un hombre detrás de ellas con una sierra y quinn suelta a Rachel y comienza a correr, Rachel iba detrás solo sacando fotos aunque se le dificultaba por que no podía evitar reír. –quinn cálmate espérame- le grita Rachel. –que me calme, quieres que me calme, me calmare cuando salga de este lugar rach te veo en la salida- le grita quinn ya saliendo del lugar.

Quinn se encontraba recostada a un árbol híper ventilando tratando de calmarse, _nunca me han gustado esas cosas por que tenia que entrar solo por que me hace caritas, a todo le digo que si.. _pensaba quinn, mientras Rachel venia caminando tratando de evitar reírse nunca creyó que quinn le temiera a esos lugares. –ten mi amor toma un poco de agua- le dice Rachel pasándole un agua mineral, quinn toma el envase y comienza a tomarlo, rach solo la ve intentando contener la risa –¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunta.

-si eso creo, en tu vida me vuelvas hacer entrar a un lugar de esos ok- dice quinn, -pero amor no comprendo te gustan los cementerios y esos misterios y te da terror una cosa tan tonta como esta-dice Rachel, quinn la mira sin saber que responderle y solo sale de su boca –Es diferente ok-. –ok ok como digas ahora regálame una foto juntas si?- dice Rachel haciendo caritas.. quinn se acerca a Rachel y le da un beso en la mejilla y se queda así para que rach toma la foto.

-Listo creo que esta será mi favorita-dice rach, quinn le sonríe y la abraza se sentaron en una banca juntas y Rachel recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de quinn así duraron varios minutos en silencio disfrutando de la vista hasta que paso un vendedor de algodón dulce y Rachel se paro de inmediato –quinn yo quiero por favor, por favor siii..-, -ok ok –quinn se paro fue hasta el vendedor y le compro un algodón de azúcar a Rachel que la esperaba en la banca sentada. –muy bien aquí tienes mi amor, cuidado no te vayas a ensuciar la ropa ok-le dice quinn, rach toma el algodón de azúcar y le saca la lengua a quinn por el comentario. Rachel comienza a comerlo sin fijarse que tiene toda su cara llena de colorante, quinn rápidamente saca la cámara y comienza a sacarle fotos. Luego toma una servilleta y le limpia la cara.

De pronto quinn gira a ver una de las atracciones –ven rach-, Rachel la toma de la mano y caminan hasta el lugar, el juego se basaba en un rifle y tenias 5 tiros para tumbar al menos 4 patitos de madera

-puedo intentarlo?- pregunta quinn al chico que esta en el local, -por supuesto si tumbas al menos 4 te llevas un obsequio y si tumbas los 5 te toca el peluche que elijas-.

-perfecto ya tengo en mente cual quiero-dice quinn tomando el rifle de juguete, rach la mira y le dice –adelante Q tu puedes-.

Quinn toma el rifle y piensa _muy bien de algo debe servir las largas horas de jugar xbox con Puck, esto será pan comido, _quinn apunta y rápidamente lanza los 5 disparos prácticamente seguido el chico sonrío sin dejar de ver a quinn –debes aprender a ver primero y no desesperarte en tirar- le dice el chico, quinn arquea una ceja y le señala los patitos, el chico voltea y no podía creerlo le había dado a los 5. rach pegaba brinquitos de felicidad y le dice –menos mal que britt no nos acompaño serias una amenaza para ella y sus patos- quinn le sonríe –muy bien le di a los 5 así que quiero ese peluche de allá- dice quinn señalando una estrella de mar gigante que estaba colgada, el chico se la pasa y le dice –woow ojala mi novia fuera como tu-, Rachel pone mala cara y le dice –pues menos mal que su novia(señalando a quinn) no es como tu-dijo Rachel, quinn se sonrojo -mejor vámonos Q-.

-Ten bebe una estrella para otra estrella- dice quinn, -ohh que linda la llamare Q-dice rach, quinn arquea una ceja y la mira –no rach por favor, ya creo saber que siente Santana cada vez que le regala un pato de peluche a B y ella le pone su nombre uy no no te lo pido-. Y las dos chicas comienzan a reír.

-tienes hambre?- pregunta quinn, -no mucha a decir verdad y digamos que aquí todo tiene carne de animales y me rehúso a comer- dice rach.

-muy bien espérame aquí sentada yo me encargo- dice quinn mientras se aleja de la multitud y rach solo se queda sentada en unas mesitas de madera esperándola era una noche preciosa y el cielo estaba despejado y el aire que corría era muy agradable, de pronto quinn se acerca y coloca una canasta en la mesa sacando a rach de sus pensamiento –aquí esta supuse que no querrías comer nada aquí así que me tome la libertad de prepararte unos sándwich nada muy elaborado solo tienen algunos vegetales y bueno agua mineral o prefieres que te compre algo? – dice quinn, Rachel no podía creer lo perfecta y atenta que era quinn quien podría imaginar que la porrista líder tenia sentimientos.

-No así esta perfecto- dice rach que abre la canasta y saca los sándwich le da uno a quinn y toma otro ella mientras quinn destapa los envases de agua mineral, rach coloca su cabeza en el hombro de quinn mientras como su emparedado –es una bella vista hacia el mar verdad- dice rach pero quinn no le contestaba estaba demasiado ocupada con la mostaza. Rachel se ríe –oh por dios tu pan es casi amarillo-dice rach señalando el emparedado de quinn, -oh lo siento es mi debilidad, tengo una adicción por esto- responde quinn.

Al terminar quinn recoge todos los envases y se sienta de nuevo abrazada a rach-te divertiste?-.

-Fue maravilloso es la mejor primera cita que e tenido-dice rach, -y será la mejor por que no pienso permitir que tengas mas primeras citas con nadie – dice quinn guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos-dice quinn, -pero amor yo quería ver los Fuegos artificiales aquí junto a ti- reprocha Rachel. –Tranquila vamos quiero llevarte a un lugar- dice quinn levantándose de la mesa y halando a Rachel al auto.

Ya en el auto quinn salio de la feria y condujo una par de Km. mas arriba y Rachel solo podía ver el mar de una lado y del otro palmeras hasta que llegaron a un risco quinn detuvo el auto y le dice –aquí es-. , Rachel observa el lugar y le dice –Un faro esto es lo que me querías mostrar?-

-admito la vista es preciosa pero no entiendo-dice rach, quinn se baja del auto y cierra la puerta corre al otro lado y le abre la puerta a Rachel y le extiende la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-ven acompáñame prometo que te va a gustar-dice quinn acercándose a la puerta que tiene el faro y introduciendo la llave para abrirlo. -¿ok como conseguiste la llave?- pregunta Rachel, -pues el señor que lo cuida es amigo de mis abuelos y me permitió estar aquí hoy, por eso es que ayer mi celular salía fuera de área ya que estaba organizando todo para poder traerte ahora ven colócate esto en los ojos- dice quinn y le coloca una venda en los ojos a Rachel y entran quinn se asegura de cerrar muy bien la puerta y colocarle llave no quiere intrusos. Toma a Rachel por la cintura y la ayuda a subir las escaleras –vamos bebe un paso a la vez, despacio confía en mi-le dice quinn ayudando a Rachel a subir las escaleras aunque en mas de un intento casi ruedan ambas por ella.

-bien llegamos te voy a quitar la venda pero mantenlos cerrados y cuando yo te diga los abres- dice quinn y rach asiente, -muy bien listo- dice quinn Rachel abre los ojos al inicio le costo adaptarse por que el lugar estaba oscuro pero al hacerlo no podía creer lo que veía todo el lugar estaba lleno de pétalos de flores y pequeñas velitas aromáticas por todos lados que eran la única fuente de luz ya que el faro estaba apagado y en medio del piso de madera un colchón parecido a una bolsa de dormir con sabanas blancas encima justo para dos personas pensó rach.

-woow esta precioso amor- dice rach dándole un beso a quinn, -ven acércate a las ventanas que ya esta por comenzar- dice quinn, rach se acerca y mira la vista era preciosa pero no entendía a que se refería. De pronto el cielo se ilumino –ohh quinn es precioso- eran los Fuegos artificiales de la feria que alumbraban todo el faro y la vista era única se podían apreciar por completo quinn abraza a Rachel y se arma de valentía y le dice –rach me gustaría que me des la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti de poder cuidarte y bueno convertir esto en algo mas serio- dice quinn, rach se gira y la mira –bueno no es la pregunta que espero así que si la formulas mejor quizás obtengas la respuesta que buscas- dice rach haciéndose la difícil.

-Muy bien Rachel Bárbara Berry ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dice quinn aunque ya de antemano sabia la respuesta temía que rach por alguna loca razón dijera que no. Rach salta a los brazos de quinn y le da un beso lento, al separarse quinn la mira –bueno no se si es la respuesta que buscaba pero puedo tomar eso como un si?- dice quinn.

-yo Rachel Berry acepto ser tu novia en las buenas y las malas en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe- dice rach.

Quinn abraza Rachel y comienza a besarla lentamente y a deslizar sus manos por su espalda mientras los fuegos artificiales alumbraban todo el lugar de pronto Rachel comienza a intensificar la situación tratando de sacarle la camisa a quinn.

-Esta segura bebe? Mira que aunque se que quizás me arrepentiré de decirte esto ya que me muero de ganas por que esto pase, yo puedo esperarte hasta que estés lista- dice quinn mirando a Rachel a los ojos, los ojos de Rachel brillaban de una manera tan intensa que solo con verlos las maripositas comenzaron hacer estragos en el estomago de quinn.

-Quiero estar contigo- contesta Rachel, quinn comienza a besarla y la lleva lentamente hasta la cama que había preparado "para dormir" la recuesta a los cojines y le dice viéndola a lo ojos.. –tranquila solo déjate de llevar prometo ir lento si algo no te va no dudes en decírmelo quiero que sea especial para ti-dice quinn Rachel asiente y comienzan a besarse de nuevo. Rach desliza sus manos por debajo de la franelilla de quinn para sentir el calor de su espalda, quinn besa su cuello y se detiene justo en la parte donde se siente el pulso lo que hace que a la diva se le erice la piel quinn se sienta y la atrae hacia ella, Rachel le saca la camisa para dejarla solo en brasier y no puede evitar dejar de ver el abdomen bien definido de quinn y sus pechos, quinn se sonroja y le dice –¿Te gusta la vista?- .

-es perfecta- contesta Rachel por inercia, -bueno entonces permíteme a mi tener la misma- dice quinn quitándole lentamente la camisa a Rachel y arrojándola a un lado de la cama. –Tienes razón es perfecta-dice quinn logrando que Rachel se sonroje. Quinn comienza a besar el cuello de rach y baja por su hombros deslizando así los tirantes del sostén para luego bajar con besos por el medio de su pecho y depositar pequeños besos mientras el brasier caía, Rachel solo suspiraba quinn la acostó y se quito su brasier quinn se sonrojo al verla así.-tranquila ven dame tus manos-dice quinn y tomas las manos de Rachel y las coloca sobre sus senos. –ves no tiene que darte pena yo estoy aquí para ti-.

Quinn se desliza por el pecho de Rachel depositando besos en su abdomen, logrando que la diva se arqueara comenzó a desabrochar el botón del short de Rachel y bajar el cierre.

Subió a besar los senos de Rachel que se encontraban bastante erguidos comenzó a pasarles la lengua de abajo arriba muy lentamente. De pronto sintió como Rachel se agitaba y su cuerpo se movía sin control. La miro a los ojos le dedico una sonrisa y bajo al seno izquierdo y comenzó a succionarlo en pequeños lapsos de tiempo lo que hizo que Rachel gritara.

Quinn aprovecho eso y deslizo su mano por las piernas de Rachel y bajo el short junto con la ropa interior dejando a Rachel completamente desnuda se levanto un momento y se despojo del resto de ropa que le quedara y se coloco sobre Rachel entrelazando sus piernas logrando así sentir la humedad que provenía de la intimidad de Rachel.

De pronto los besos se volvieron mas y mas intenso y los cuerpos comenzaban a moverse mas frenéticamente haciendo evidente el roce entre sus piernas quinn se encargaba de besar cada milímetro del cuerpo de Rachel quería memorizar cada centímetro de su piel era indescriptible la sensación que la envolvía al sentir el calor de su piel sentir como el sudor se deslizaba por su cuerpo emanando ese deliciosos olor a fresa. Hasta que Rachel la saco de su hipnosis diciendo –quinn bebe te necesito ya por favor-, quinn rápidamente deslizo su mano por la intimidad de Rachel –woow estas muy húmeda- dice quinn.

-obvio mira como me tienes- dice Rachel, quinn comienza a mover sus dedos frotando lo que hace que el cuerpo de Rachel se descontrole completamente lo que le torna mas difícil el trabajo a quinn ya que ahora debe controlar el cuerpo de Rachel pero sin desatender su parte intima de pronto Rachel grita –Quinn no puedo mas por favor ya-, quinn sube permitiendo que la diva la abrase. Se acerca a su oído y le dice –aquí mi amor dime si te lastimo- dice quinn, Rachel se arquea y Quinn desliza un dedo dentro de Rachel era indescriptible la manera en que el interior de Rachel se contraía –te duele mi amor?- pregunta quinn, -no..! Por favor quiero mas- grita Rachel, quinn se ríe e introduce otro dedo dentro de Rachel, quinn comienza a sacarlos y meterlos lo que crea una explosión en el cuerpo de Rachel que trata de contenerse. Quinn se acerca a su oído y le dice –llega al cielo mi amor que aquí estaré cuando vuelvas- lo que hizo que todos los músculos de Rachel se tensaran y todo su cuerpo se elevara y comenzara a flotar entre las nubes sintiendo esa sensación inexplicable como si tu cuerpo y tu alma se despegaran y todo fuera tan ligero esa sensación donde todo queda en blanco y por unos minutos no puedes pensar en nada esa es la sensación cuando dos almas se vuelven una y terminan los limites entre dos cuerpos que se funden y dos almas que se aferran.

–tranquila mi amor aquí estoy-. Dice Quinn que saco sus dedos del interior de Rachel y se recostó a un lado dejando que la diva pudiera volver a de su respirara libremente luego Rachel recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de quinn y aforrándose a ella. Quinn enseguida la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente –aquí estoy bebe siempre estaré aquí para ti-.

Rachel se durmió rápidamente sobre el cuerpo de quinn que solo la veía dormir tomo una de las sabanas y se la coloco encima y le dijo en voz baja –Dulces sueños mi ángel-.

**Como siempre Gracias a quienes se toman un tiempo para leer esta historia y aun mas por quienes comentan... Disculpen la tardanza Espero les haya gustado... de verdad Gracias sus comentarios me animan a escribir...! hagan me saber si les gusto ya que alguien ya me dijo que no le gusto :( antes de subirlo..**


	10. Capitulo 10: ¿Jugamos a la casita?

**Glee ¡NO! Me pertenece por ende Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, todos son de Ryan Murphy**

**Titulo: ¿Amar es un Error?**

Capitulo 10: ¿jugamos a la casita?

Las 4:30 pm marca el reloj de la habitación de Rachel, que se encuentra en la ducha tomando un baño, de pronto un sonido muy familiar la saca de su mundo, es el sonido de su celular.

Toma rápidamente la toalla y se envuelve en ella y corre hasta su cama dejándose caer sobre ella y contesta la llamada:

-Como estas mi amor?- quinn.

-feliz de escucharte- Rachel.

-me alegra, te llamaba por 3 cosas, 1 por que me moría por escucharte, 2 por que quería saber que vas hacer mas tarde y 3 aun mas importante por que te extraño- quinn.

-pues 1 también me moría por escucharte, 2 no tengo planes mis padres salieron y llegan mañana por la tarde y 3 y aun mas importante yo te extraño aun mas- Rachel.

-lo de que me extrañas mas esta en discusión y quería proponerte algo pero antes debes contestar 3 preguntas ¿te parece?- quinn.

-muy bien adelante – Rachel.

-¿Qué tanto me extrañas?, ¿te gustan los niños?, y ¿Qué llevas puesto?- quinn.

-pues te extraño si lo llevas a distancia de aquí al sol, si lo medimos por cantidad contemos cada gota del atlántico, 2 si me encantan los niños y 3 finalmente no llevo nada puesto ya que me estaba bañando- Rachel.

-Woo nada, suena tentador pero no puedo, que te parece si me ayudas con algo? Paso por ti en 10 minutos y por favor ten algo puesto cuando llegue por que no quiero llegar mas retrasada a donde vamos – quinn.

-así pues la que tarda vistiéndose siempre eres tu no yo- Rachel.

-no lo digo por eso, sino que si llego y no tienes nada no podré aguantar la tentación-quinn.

-ok así si y tratare (risas) te espero un beso-Rachel.

-igual mi amor –quinn.

Rachel deja el celular a un lado suyo y se levanta de la cama corre hasta el closet saca su típica falda y un sweater de rombos se los coloca, comienza a peinarse el cabello aun húmedo, se mira al espejo y se comienza a maquillar un poco cuando se escucha una corneta frente a su casa se asoma por la ventana y ve el auto de quinn, sonríe bobamente y le hace señas que ya baja.

Se mira por ultima vez en el espejo cerciorándose que todo este bien y sale de su habitación toma las llaves antes de salir de la casa y cierra la puerta. Rachel no podía contener la alegría que sentía cada vez que veía a quinn, así que iba caminado hasta al auto con una inmensa sonrisa, al llegar abrió la puerta y quinn le sonríe –bueno creo que llegaremos a tiempo-.

-si lastima verdad-dice Rachel, quinn miro hacia todos lados para ver si alguien las veía como no noto a nadie se acerca a Rachel y le roba un beso largo –No te imaginas cuanto extrañe tus besos-. Rachel sonríe y le dice –se supone que yo soy la impulsiva y dramática de la relación-.

-Pues dicen que cuando dos personas se quieren se vuelven una así que creo q veras muchas de tus manías en mi ya que son contagiosas, pero sino querías el beso me lo puedes devolver- dijo quinn señalando sus labios.

Rachel no pudo evitar reír y la beso lentamente y para finalizar le mordió el labio inferior, quinn se quedo sin palabras jamás la habían besado así. –bueno sino te gusto puedes devolvérmelo- dice Rachel sonriendo al ver la cara de quinn, -pues me encantaría pasar todo el rato dándote y devolviéndote besos pero nos esperan así que debemos irnos- le responde quinn mientras enciende el auto y lo pone en marcha, luego le hace señas a Rachel a que se abroche el cinturón.

Rachel gira para tomarlo cuando nota en la parte trasera del auto una guitarra acústica y le pregunta –¿sabes tocarla?-, quinn mira por el retrovisor a ver a que se refería Rachel

-a la guitarra, bueno mas o menos la verdad solo se algunos acordes no soy muy buena pero a ellos les gusta así que siempre la llevo cuando los veo- dice quinn.

-¿ellos?-pregunta Rachel. –si ellos- dice quinn sonriéndole, -¿y quienes son ellos? Si se puede saber-.

Quinn estaciona al carro y lo apaga frente a una casa –dime algo rach ¿Cuándo estabas pequeña te gustaba jugar a la casita?-pregunta quinn.

-eh si supongo, mis padres tienen muchas fotos mías con peluches que eran mis bebes son tan adorables, siempre e querido tener dos, bárbara y Bill- dice Rachel con una mirada nostálgica.

Quinn se coloca la mano en la boca para tratar de aguantar las carcajadas –por dios, te advierto yo no quiero esos nombres para mis hijos ok-.

-¿por que? Son nombre de dos exponentes musicales que marcaron tendencias-dice Rachel enojada, -lo se y los respeto pero de verdad no me gustan ósea, esta bien pero no se- dice quinn tratando de no herir a Rachel con la respuesta.

-así entonces que propones tu a ver ya que según tu mis nombres no son apropiados- dice Rachel con las brazos cruzados mirando hacia al frente.

-¿te han dicho lo linda que te ves cuando te enojas?- dice quinn, a la diva se le escapa una media sonrisa pero trataba de contenerla para que quinn no la notara. –ya la vi estas sonriendo si si allí esta admite que te quieres reír además cuando ríes me gustas aun mas-, Rachel no puede evitar reírse y recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro de quinn.

-esta bien ya podemos irnos- dice Rachel, -eh no rach ya llegamos, es allí- contesta quinn señalando una de las casas.

-¿y que vamos hacer?- pregunta Rachel, -ya te dije amor jugar a la casita(ríe), es broma, bueno como sabes hay días que cuido niños y hoy me toca cuidar a los hijos de los Stevens, y pensé que te gustaría acompañarme- dice quinn esperando que la respuesta de Rachel a eso no fuera una negativa.

-¿es enserio?-dice Rachel con una cara que quinn no podía explicar, -si es enserio pero si no quieres te dejo de vuelta en tu casa y nos vemos mas tarde lo que es una lastima por que les encanta la música y yo les prometí que les traería la mejor cantante de mi escuela- dice quinn tratando de lograr con eso que Rachel aceptara.

-pues adelante tengo un publico que complacer(sonriendo) además siempre quise tener hermanitos menores ya que mis padres solo se dedicaron a mi para poder lograr una hija perfecta y aunque sabemos que lo lograron siempre quise tener a alguien con quien compartir mis conocimientos musicales, salir al parque jugar, así que esto va a ser divertido- dice Rachel mientras sale del auto con quinn que lleva en su espalda la guitarra.

Las dos llegan a la entrada y quinn toca el timbre, Rachel se veía un poco nerviosa, detrás de la puerta se escuchaban unos gritos de niños que decían "mami es ella llego, llego y la trajo es verdad" al escuchar los gritos las chicas comenzaron a reír y la señora Stevens les abrió la puerta –hola quinn te estábamos esperando ni te imaginas lo impacientes que los tienes, pero pasen por favor- dice la señora stevens.

Los niños bajan corriendo por las escaleras y se lanzan sobre quinn dejándole solo tiempo a quinn de lanzarle la guitarra a Rachel para no caerle encima, Rachel toma la guitarra y queda conmovida como los niños están sobre quinn haciéndole cosquillas y emocionados.

-ok ok me rindo ustedes ganan por ahora-mientras se sienta y toma aire la señora stevens sonríe y le hace señas a su esposo para que salgan ya que quinn llego. –Hola quinn han pasado toda la semana hablando de una promesa que les hiciste- dice el señor Stevens colocándose a un lado de su esposa.

-bien señor y señora Stevens ella es la promesa Rachel- dice quinn y los niños miran a Rachel sonriendo, rach se sonroja y extiende su mano para presentarse -mucho gusto Rachel Berry-.

-¿Berry?, entonces tu padre fue mi medico durante el embarazo de bruno- dice la señora stevens.

-bueno un placer conocerte en persona Rachel tu padre habla con mucho orgullo de su bebe solo que pensábamos que eras mas pequeña- dice el señor Stevens.

Rachel se sonroja y le dice –lo se para ellos siempre seré su bebe aunque me case-, -así somos lo padres Rachel nuestros bebes siempre serán bebes así se casen y tengo hijos, bueno nosotros debemos irnos volvemos a las 9, por cierto quinn hoy tienen permiso de cenar pizza- dice la señora stevens mientras toma su bolso y el abrigo, quinn asiente y los señores salen de la casa.

-muy bien chicos a ella todos juntos- dice quinn y se lanzan los 3 sobre Rachel que cae al suelo sin poder respirar producto de las cosquillas –Me rindo, me rindo – grita Rachel.

Quinn se sienta y el mas pequeño de los niños se sentó en las piernas de quinn y el otro a su lado –muy bien Rachel aquí están mis príncipes el es Mark de 5 años y este pequeñito aquí es bruno de 3 años-.

-¿Es verdad que cantas?- pregunta Mark, -bueno no solo canto también toco piano, bailo y soy la voz líder en la escuela- contesta Rachel.

-Woo quinn me esta enseñando a tocar la guitarra ya se algunos acordes, ella nos habla mucho de ti y dijo que cantarías con nosotros si venias así que no puedes romper una promesa de meñiques- dijo Mark con su meñique en frente de quinn.

A Rachel le causo mucha ternura y extendió su meñique para entrecruzarlo con Mark –eso es cierto promesa de meñique y ellas no se rompen-.

De pronto bruno extendió los brazos, quinn lo miro y le dijo a Rachel –creo que alguien esta celoso por que no le prestas atención rach-.

Rachel lo mira con ternura –ohh mi vida- y toma a bruno en sus brazos y le dice bajito –esto es un secreto entre tu y yo ok tu eres mi favorito- bruno le sonríe y se acurruca en su pecho, a quinn le producía tanta ternura, Mark se sumo al abrazo y quinn se le escapo una sonrisa. –ok ok me voy a poner celosa ya ahora no me quieren- dice quinn haciéndose la enojada.

Mark corre y se lanza sobre quinn y le dice –tu eres mi favorita quinn-, -lo se mi príncipe- y le da un beso.

-ok muy bien ya que todos escogieron favoritos que les parece si jugamos a que todos son estrellas de rock y hacemos dibujos de cómo nos vestiríamos- dice Rachel.

-siii- grita los niños y salen corriendo a buscar sus creyones y sus libros de colorear, -Woo tienes química para los niños eso es bueno eso indica que cuando juguemos a la casita de verdad seremos una familia feliz- dice quinn mientras ayuda a Rachel a levantar del piso. –si pero ahora que estamos jugando a la casita ¿quien es la mama y quien el papa?- dice quinn señalando a quinn, -ah no yo no voy hacer de papá, mejor que tengan dos mamás así es mas divertido por que tienen una mamá de repuesto- dice quinn riendo.

Al llegar a la sala los niños ya estaban en la mesa coloreando quinn se sienta en medio de los dos y ve los dibujos y los ayuda a colorear Rachel solo los veía a los tres reír y pintar era como si quinn fuera una niña pequeña, los tres reían y hacían dibujo de todo tipo.

De pronto Rachel vio sobre la mesa unos frascos de temperas, lo tomo si que quinn se percatara lo abrió y metió sus dedos se acerco a quinn despacio y luego la lleno de pintura pasando sus dedos por su rostro, Rachel ríe a carcajadas al ver la cara de quinn, -así que juegas sucio verdad- dijo quinn mientras tomaba la tempera los niños tomaron un pincel cada uno y se dieron una mirada de cómplices los tres.

-oh no esto es trampa tres contra uno no vale ok- dice Rachel caminado rápidamente hacia atrás, quinn sonríe malévolamente y grita –a ella-. Rachel comienza a correr por toda la casa y los niños detrás de ella.

-te tengo- grito quinn tomando a Rachel por la cintura haciendo que las dos cayeran sobre la alfombra, los niños se lanzan sobre las dos y comienzan a llenarlas de pintura, entre risas y abrazos.

-muy bien chicos vamos a limpiarnos que les tengo una sorpresa traje mi guitarra así que te enseñare otros acordes Mark y rach nos acompaña con el piano junto con bruno les parece- dice quinn.

Ambas suben a la habitación de los niños los desvisten y los limpian con unas toallitas húmedas, luego le colocan las pijamas, -muy bien todos limpios y presentables vamos a rockear- dice quinn, rach se ríe y le dice –tu rockear por favor si eres mas fresa que fresita- desafiando a quinn, -así pues te aseguro que el rock corre por mis venas y aunque no me vista de negro y lleve una camisa de Pantera tengo un alma de rockstar- dice quinn sacándole la lengua a Rachel, Rachel se ríe no puede evitar hacerlo conocía muy bien a su novia y sabia que cuando la retan es como si pusieran en evaluación su orgullo –muy bien rockstar hagamos un duelo, tu y Mark contra bruno y yo, quien gana elige la película de Disney- .

Quinn la mira y dice –aceptamos prepárate para perder-. –ni en tus mejores sueños podrías ganarme mi amor pero pongamos las reglas, ambas haremos las música pero solo un grupo canta-. Dice rach.

-muy bien pero antes pidamos la pizza para que la terminar el duelo podamos ver mi película tranquilamente- dice quinn riendo.

-ni sueñes que van a ganar verdad bruno- dice Rachel, -si ni sueñen, yo soy rock- dice bruno. Todos rieron de lo tierno que era, quinn tomo el teléfono de la casa y marco pero cuando iba a hablar su celular sonó así que le pidió a Rachel que la pidiera ella mientras contestaba, rach tomo el teléfono y comenzó hacer el pedido quinn saco su celular y cuando vio el numero su cara empalideció, Rachel lo noto y se quedo viéndola mientras estaba en espera para tomar la orden completa.

Quinn se aleja y contesta la llamada lejos de la vista de todos, rach la ve alejarse y queda intrigada pero la voz al otro lado de el teléfono la interrumpió buenas noches tutto pizza a la orden, -buenas noches quiero ordenar 2 pizzas medianas una vegetariana y otra con queso y- dice Rachel pero los niños comenzaron a gritar dando saltitos –sin cebolla, con champiñones, con jamón sin anchoas-, Rachel comenzó a reír y el interlocutor también –muy bien ya tengo su orden en 30 minutos estaremos allá-, quinn regresaba parecía algo nerviosa como si la hubiesen asustado, Rachel terminaba de explicar la dirección y tranco la llamada.

-sucede algo quinn, le paso algo a tu mamá?- pregunta Rachel al ver la cara de quinn, -no no es nada- respondió quinn tartamudeando, -¿seguro?- insiste Rachel.

-si si vamos con los chicos o ya te dio miedo- dijo quinn dándole una sonrisa tratando de cambiar el tema.

-muy bien vas tu primero elige- dijo rach, quinn tomo la guitarra y se sentó junto a Mark y Rachel se sentó en el piano y cargo a bruno y lo sentó en sus piernas –adelante mi pequeño Mozart yo tratare de seguirte- le dijo Rachel a bruno al oído.

-muy bien sígannos si pueden, nosotros cantaremos HEY, SOUL SISTER de Train- dijo quinn y comenzó a lanzar los acordes, Rachel la seguía desde el piano con ayuda de bruno el cual tocaba una tecla cada vez que Rachel le hacia una señal.

HEY...

YOUR LIPSTICK STAINS  
ON THE FRONT LOBE OF MY  
LEFT SIDE BRAINS  
I KNEW I WOULDNT FORGET YOU  
AND SO I WENT AND LET YOU  
BLOW MY MIND.

Quinn se levanta y comienza a dar vueltas tocando alrededor del piano y mark cantaba a toda voz

YOUR SWEET MOVING  
THE SMELL OF YOU IN EVERY  
SINGLE DREAM I DREAM  
I KNEW WHEN WE COLLIDED  
YOURE THE ONE I HAVE DECIDED  
WHOS ONE OF MY KIND.

HEY, SOUL SISTER  
AINT THE MISTER MISTER  
ON THE RADIO, STEREO  
THE WAY YOU MOVE AINT FAIR,  
YOU KNOW  
HEY SOUL SISTER  
I DONT WANNA MISS  
A SINGLE THING YOU DO, TONIGHT.

Luego todos a coro casi gritando pero sin desafinar:

HEY, SOUL SISTER  
I DONT WANNA MISS  
A SINGLE THING YOU DO, TONIGHT.

HEY...  
TONIGHT  
HEY...  
TONIGHT.

-muy bien excelente cancion ahora es nuestro turno y la victoria nos la dará Firework de Katy Perry adelante maestro- dijo Rachel haciéndole la señal a bruno para que tocara la tecla que Rachel le había encomendado todos rieron y quinn comenzó a sacar los acordes y Rachel la melodía en el piano.

La diva comienza a cantar y cada cierto tiempo le hacia la señal a bruno para que tocara su tecla.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
drifting through the wind  
wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
like a house of cards,  
one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

bruno comienza a cantar el coro y Rachel lo sigue con el piano

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Los cuatro se unieron para finalizar a coro en voz baja, quinn reía al ver las expresiones de bruno que eran tan parecidas a las de Rachel, que si no los conociera bien podría decir que son hermanos.

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon.

Bruno finaliza tocando su tecla y Rachel lo baja de sus piernas y ambos hacen una reverencia a su público para agradecer su atención, Mark y quinn aplauden.

-gracias gracias amado publico- dice Rachel, -Broadway voy por ti- dijo bruno, ambas comenzaron a reír, quinn mira a Rachel –mira en lo que lo convertiste es tu mini doble-dice quinn riendo.

-el será aun mejor que yo- dice Rachel colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rachel.

-bueno creo que bruno es el ganador- dice quinn. Rachel lo carga y se miran, hacen una sonrisa de complicidad y gritan al unísono –los aristogatos, por que todos quieren, todos quieren ya ser gatos jazz-.

Rachel coloca a bruno y a Mark sobre el sofá y ayuda a quinn a buscar la película y ordenar el lugar para verla de pronto se oye el timbre de la casa y quinn dice –debe ser la pizza yo abro-.

Quinn se fue hasta la entrada y estaba cancelando cuando su celular vibro Rachel lo tomo ya que quinn estaba ocupada con el repartido aun y revisa, era un msj:

**De: número desconocido.**

**Me equivoque, me haces mas falta de la que creí, espero me puedas perdonar.**

Rachel no sabe que hacer si reclamarle o esperar que quinn le diga algo, pero su carácter explosivo no podía esperar. –quinn que significa esto?- pregunta Rachel.

Quinn coloca las pizzas en la mesa y los niños comienzan a comer mientras ven la película, luego se aleja y va hasta donde esta Rachel, toma el teléfono su cara queda sin expresión alguna en el fondo sabia de quien era el msj. pero no iba a decirlo. –no lo se amor si te fijas dice nuecero desconocido quizás es un msj. equivocado no le prestes atención- responde quinn.

-uhm tienes razón discúlpame es que hay veces que temo perderte y que alguien me quite esta felicidad que tengo junto a ti- dice Rachel, quinn la abraza para calmarla detesta mentirle pero no quería dañar todo por un capricho de alguien mas.

-muy bien vamos a comer ¿te parece?- pregunta quinn, Rachel asiente y se sientan con los niños entre risas y abrazos durante la película terminaron la pizza, se quedaron dormidos antes de finalizar la película.

Rachel le hace señas a quinn de que se durmieron, quinn carga a Mark y le dice a Rachel en voz baja –trae a bruno luego bajamos y limpiamos todo esto-.

Ambas acostaron a los niños en sus camitas se veían tan felices ambos, encendieron la lamparita para que no quedara la habitación toda oscura por si les daba miedo y bajaron a terminar de limpiar.

-y que te pareció el día?- pregunto quinn, -pues puedo decir que cada una de tus citas son inesperadas pero todas me encantan son fuera de lo común además cualquier lado junto a ti es perfecto- dice Rachel.

Luego se escucha el sonido de la puerta eran los señores Stevens, -holas chicas que tal la pasaron, Woo cuanto silencio y paz- dice el señor.

-los chicos están dormidos, ya cenaron y se portaron aun mejor que de costumbre- dice quinn.

-bien aquí esta tu paga quinn, muchas gracias como siempre por venir y Rachel espero verte mas seguido por aquí- dice la señora.

-muchas gracias, eso espero también yo- contesta Rachel, quinn toma su guitarra y le dice a Rachel –ya estoy lista nos vamos-.

-ohh si claro, un placer señores que pasen linda noche- dice Rachel saliendo junto a quinn de la casa.

Quinn le abre la puerta a Rachel para que suba, la cierra y luego abra la puerta de atrás y coloca su guitarra y se dirige hasta el asiento del chofer, se coloca el cinturón y enciende el auto.

-bueno ya son las 10 quieres ir a algún lugar o te llevo directo a tu casa- pregunta quinn mientras conduce. –mi casa esta bien además esta sola así que puedes quedarte- dice Rachel.

-oh me estas proponiendo pasar la noche contigo Rachel Berry?- dice quinn haciéndose la sorprendida. –Hasta donde se me debes unos besos que no me devolviste si te acuerdas- responde Rachel pícaramente.

De pronto Rachel saca de su bolsillo una hoja de papel y quinn le pregunta –que es?-, Rachel se la muestra y le dice –un dibujo de bruno de los 4 cantando me lo regalo después de asearlo dijo que era especial para mi-.

-un interesante tengo un rival debo ponerme las pilas o un niño de 3 años me puede quitar a mi novia- dice quinn riendo.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegan a la casa, se bajan y caminan hacia la entrada Rachel abre y pasa quinn la sigue y apenas cierran la puerta Rachel jala a capitana de las porristas hacia ella y le dice –me temo que tendrás que devolverme muchos besos mi amor-.

Quinn levanta una ceja y le dice –todos los que tu quieras bebe-, Rachel rompe el espacio que las separa y comienza a besarla con una intensidad que solo se separaban cada cierto tiempo para poder tomar aire, quinn va empujando a Rachel para que suban a su habitación, la diva entiende el mensaje y sin despegarse suben las escaleras abren la puerta de la habitación y Rachel cierra la puerta con la mano que tiene libre ya que la otra la tiene debajo de la camisa de quinn.

Rachel en cuestión de segundos despojo a quinn de su ropa dejándola solo en ropa interior luego se quito la de ella.

Quinn estaba sorprendida de ver a su novia con ese ímpetu y ese fuego que ardía en sus ojos era incomparable, Rachel la empuja sobre la cama y se coloca sobre ella quinn besa el cuello de Rachel y acaricia sus muslos dejando escapar gemidos de vez en cuando provocados por las caricias de Rachel.

-Esto me estorba mi amor- dice quinn quitándole el brasier a Rachel, -así pues hay un par de prendas que a mi me estorban así que no te molesta si me deshago de ellas o si?- pregunta Rachel tratando de parecer seria.

-por mi esta bien además hay como calor, lo mejor es estar lo mas fresco posible no-respondió quinn riendo pero para su asombro no había terminado de decirlo cuando Rachel ya se las había quitado ahora su cuerpo estaba al descubierto, Rachel se detiene para admirarla y le dice –eres preciosa sabes? Y ni te imaginas la dicha que tengo por tenerte solo para mi-.

Quinn se sonroja y le quita la única prenda que le quedaba a Rachel y se coloca sobre ella, -no no señorita esta noche el ritmo lo marco yo, la vez pasada no quisiste que te lo hiciera por que dijiste que era mi primera vez y querías solo concentrarte en mi y te lo agradezco, pero ahora es mi turno así que relájate y disfruta- dice Rachel mientras se da la vuelta y coloca a quinn debajo suyo.

Aunque no es la primera vez de quinn con una chica, no sabe por que tiene esa sensación como si cada vez que esta con Rachel es como si fuera su primera vez de nuevo, no se explica como logra transmitirle toda esa mezcla de sensaciones,

Rachel baja por el cuello de quinn haciendo un pequeño camino de besos hasta su seno derecho donde comienza a besarlo y pasarle la lengua lo que hace que se le escape un gemido a quinn. –Um veo que te gusta- dice Rachel y quinn asiente afirmativamente, la sensación de tener el control en ese momento logra excitar a Rachel más de lo que pensaba.

Luego bajo y deposita pequeños besos por todo el cuerpo de quinn, comienza en su abdomen –sabes me encanta tu olor-, se desliza por las piernas de quinn pasándole la lengua y dice –tu sabor-, lo que hace que quinn se arquee evidentemente ese juego de besos la estaba llevando al limite muy rápido.

Rachel sube con su lengua por la parte interna del muslo de quinn y al llegar a su entrepierna deposita un beso allí y pasa la lengua de arriba abajo, -ah rach ah- gime quinn logrando así una sonrisa en Rachel que sabe que su novia esta al limite lo que la excita aun mas ver como ella logra esos gemidos. –si definitivamente me encanta cada milímetro de tu cuerpo, amo lo que eres ya que para mi eres perfecta – dice Rachel subiendo hasta el oído de quinn y allí le dice –sabes por que?- quinn niega con la cabeza ya no puede pensar el juego de Rachel ya la tenia en el clímax. –pues simple quinn Fabray por que te amo- respondió Rachel al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos comenzaba a jugar en la intimidad de quinn primero en círculos luego de arriba abajo,

Todo el cuerpo de quinn se iba sin control alguno, lo que causaba gran placer en Rachel y quinn podía notarlo, -rach cariño te necesito ya por favor-. –sus peticiones son ordenes my lady- contesto Rachel penetrando la intimidad de quinn, ganado así un gemido que podría jurar que se escucho por toda la casa, rach dio gracias que sus padres no estuvieran allí.

Al cabo de unos segundos quinn podía sentir en su pierna derecha la humedad de Rachel así que trato de coordinar lo más que pudo y deslizo una mano por la intimidad de Rachel lo que causo un grito ahogado en la diva al sentir el roce de los dedos de quinn en su intimidad.

Rachel comenzó a penetrar aun mas rápido y quinn trataba de llevarle el ritmo lo mas que podía pero era difícil por que sabia que dentro de poco si Rachel seguía a ese ritmo no iba a tardar mucho en tener el orgasmo, así que se dispuso y bajo a Rachel y la coloco a su lado para así poder tener mas movilidad.

Ambas mantenían el ritmo cada una podia sentir como dentro de ellas sus dedos cada vez eran presionados aun mas con pequeños espasmos hasta que un gemido fuerte se escucho de la boca de quinn anunciando que ya su mente y su cuerpo estaban separados. Rachel no tardo mucho en llegar y acompañarla en su viaje sintiendo como sus cuerpos se quedaban en la cama pero sus almas viajaban juntas fundiéndose.

Luego de varios minutos tratando de poder recobrar el aliento Rachel se acuesta sobre el pecho de quinn y la abraza –te gusto bebe?- pregunta Rachel.

Quinn le responde –me encanto fue perfecto llegar al mismo tiempo, no se como lo haces Rachel Berry pero cada vez que estoy contigo me haces sentir que es como si fuera la primera, que la anterior no existe por unos minutos y que ahora solo cuenta esta-.

Rachel se sonroja y levanta su cabeza -¿lo dices en serio?-, -claro que si mi amor es mas promesa de meñique- dice quinn colocando su meñique frente a Rachel, la diva sonríe –si promesa de meñique- y entrecruza su meñique con el de quinn.

Luego de varios silencios donde solo eran llenados con besos y caricias, Rachel le pregunta a quinn –dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños ¿que piensas hacer?-, -la verdad no lo se no tiendo a celebrarlos con una gran fiesta, solo mi mamá y algunos amigos cercanos y ya- dice quinn.

-Pero.. si espero regalos me encantan, así que tu como mi novia estas en la obligación de darme uno así que dime ¿que piensas regalarme?- pregunta mientras levanta sus cejas.

-bueno yo pensaba comenzar con algo como esto-dice Rachel deslizándose por debajo de la sabana hasta la entrepierna, de pronto quinn siente la lengua de Rachel jugar en su intimidad y dice –Sabes me encanta tu regalo es mas creo que voy a cumplir mas seguido-.

**Como siempre Gracias a quienes se toman un tiempo para leer esta historia y aun mas por quienes comentan... Disculpen la tardanza Espero les haya gustado... de verdad Gracias sus comentarios me animan a escribir...! y en el ultimo capitulo recibí muchos comentarios no se imaginan lo feliz que estaba, hagan me saber si les gusto y de verdad discúlpenme por tardar tanto pero es que no e tenido tiempo mis clases y exámenes me han absorbido por completo espero me disculpen y les guste.**


	11. Capitulo 11: ¿Feliz Cumpleaños

**Glee ¡NO! Me pertenece por ende Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, todos son de Ryan Murphy**

**Titulo: ¿Amar es un Error?**

Capitulo 11: ¿Feliz? cumpleaños

11:45 de la noche muestra el pequeño reloj despertador en la mesita de noche de la habitación de quinn, mientras ella se encuentra profundamente dormida. De pronto la luz de celular se enciende y comienza a vibrar en la mesita de noche.

Quinn extiende su mano para alcanzarlo aun medio dormida intenta tomarlo, lo abre y aun entre dormida lee el msj.

-Ya casi- numero desconocido.

Quinn se despierta _oh no de nuevo_, cerro el celular y se quedo pensando, podría ser ella, imposible _no la entiendo ahora que_.

De nuevo se enciende el celular y quinn duda en si tomarlo o dejarlo allí, respira profundo y se decide a abrirlo y leer el msj.

-Ahora si, Feliz cumpleaños mi ángel- numero desconocido.

-ah ya no te entiendo me confundes, por que ahora de nuevo- y lanza el teléfono a un lado de la cama.

Y como si por arte de magia se tratara apenas el celular callo sobre la alfombra comenzó a vibrar, quinn lo miraba no sabia si contestar por que no sabia como enfrentar lo que sabia que se le venia encima si era quien ella creía.

Se levanto y se acerco pero ya el pobre aparato había dejado de moverse, lo tomo y vio la pantalla.

(tiene una llamada perdida de:)

Numero desconocido.

Lo cerró y el aparato volvió a vibrar, el corazón de quinn latía a mil por hora, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, cerró los ojos y sin ver la pantalla contesto la llamada con una voz temblorosa.

-hola- Q.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi princesa-R.

-oh Rachel amor eres tu- dice quinn sintiendo un gran alivio al saber que era ella.

-Si soy yo o acaso hay alguien mas que te llame a estas horas quinn Fabray-R.

-oh no no mi amor solo tu, es solo que no te imaginas lo bien que siente escuchar tu voz en este momento-Q.

-trate de fugarme de mi casa para cantarte, pero mis padres descubrieron mis planes, y bueno también seria causarte problemas con tu mamá ya que se preguntaría que hago cantándote a estas horas-R.

-si quizás debe decirle que tengo un admirador secreto que tiene una preciosa voz de mujer, cosa que dudo que le agrade mucho-Q.

-Si probablemente salga con una escoba y me persiga por todo el vecindario, por cierto por que no miras debajo de tu cama-R.

Quinn se agacha y saca una cajita transparente llena de pétalos de rosa, tenía algo dentro pero no podía apreciar bien ya que los pétalos la cubrían, se sentó en su cama y se dispuso abrirlo.

-oh rach ¿que es? Siempre eres tan linda y especial-Q.

-No tanto como tu, oh debo irme ya mis padres me descubrieron, te adoro por cierto coloca primero el CD en tu portátil si ese que dice en caso de contingencia coloque el CD, te adoro te veo mañana en clases besos cambio y fuera- dice Rachel y al fondo se escuchaba –Rachel bárbara Berry ya te vi dame ese celular, oh papa cual celular no tengo nada, Rachel no abuses de nuestro amor de padres.-.

Rachel corta la llamada y quinn se ríe de lo dramática que puede llegar a ser su novia, -muy bien veamos que tenemos aquí- dice quinn en voz baja tomando su portátil y colocando el pequeño CD que venia en la cajita que tenia un rico aroma rosas.

Se abre la pantalla de video y quinn se queda mirando era Rachel.

_Quinn Fabray si estas viendo este video es por que probablemente no pude fugarme de m__i casa, pero eso no evita que tus regalos lleguen, pero que complicado es decidir que darte a ver probemos con esto que tal ¿flores? Si vamos primero con las flores, por que no abres tu armario. _

Quinn se levanta rápidamente y corre a su armario, al abrirlo consigue un arreglo de flores silvestres con un suave olor a manzanilla.

De pronto escucha el audio del CD que dice:

_Ok creo que con 2 minutos de tiempo fue suficiente para que las consiguieras, espero te gusten, __quizás te preguntas por que manzanilla, pues simple por que es el aroma que desprende tu cuerpo cuando estas junto a mi, si lo se cursi pero que hago estoy enamorada._

Quinn se regresa a la cama con el pequeño arreglo de flores y lo coloca en la mesita de noche. Y se dispone a seguir viendo el video.

_Bueno si te conozco bien creo que te gustaron y si no que tal si probamos el plan b, ¿chocolates? Te parece?, __Umm bueno abre la segunda gaveta de tu mesita de noche a ver que sale._

Quinn abre la gaveta y hay una cajita pequeña de chocolates Ferrero.

_Tus favoritos ¿cierto?, si creo que hasta ahora todo es lo tradicional verdad, __Umm que complicado es salir de lo común ¿verdad? bueno recuerda este numero mañana 17707, solo recuérdalo mañana probaremos a ver para que sirve te ¿parece?, oye no te oigo decir si._

Quinn se ríe y como si Rachel pudiese escucharla le dice -si- en voz alta.

_Muy bien __así esta mejor, te adoro mi princesa mil besos, feliz cumpleaños cambio y fuera._

La pantalla se cerro y quinn tenia una enorme sonrisa coloco su portátil en el escritorio y se quedo mirando las flores recostada en su cama hasta que se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente quinn llega con normalidad a la escuela, todo esta como siempre, todos la miran y ella solo busca con su mirada los ojos de su diva pero no la ve por ningún lado y comienza a desesperarse al ver que no aparecía por ningún lugar ni le contestaba el celular. Tomo una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a entrar a su clase al llegar britt la abraza casi tumbándola al suelo, Santana se queda a un lado observándolas.

-feliz cumpleaños Q, santy y yo te compramos un regalo-dice britt sacando la pequeña cajita.

-¿y tu no vas a felicitarme?- le pregunta quinn a Santana, que aun se encuentra a un lado con los brazos cruzados –si si feliz cumpleaños- responde Santana haciéndose la fuerte.

-santy compórtate dale un abrazo- dice britt dándoles un empujoncito, Santana voltea los ojos y la abraza, quinn se ríe y le dice –sabes muy bien que en el fondo querías hacerlo no me lo niegues-.

Santana se ríe –si como digas Fabray-, -así si me gusta que volvamos hacer el trío dinamita- dice britt abrazándolas, -querrás dinámico B- dice Santana colocando un mechón de cabello de brittany detrás de su oreja.

-muy bien veamos que hay aquí adentro- quinn destapa la cajita de regalo, era un llavero con forma de un pequeño patito amarillo. –oh que bello britt gracias-.

-espero te recuerdes de mi siempre- dice brittany, -y Berry? Pensé que hoy pasaría todo el día pegada a ti como estampilla- pregunta Santana.

-no lo se, no la vi por ningún lado y no me contesta las llamadas- contesta quinn un poco triste. –ya aparecerá tranquila seguro esta esperando para hacer una entrada dramática- dice Santana sentándose en su mesa junto con britt

La clase transcurrió lento para quinn, sentía como si las manecillas del reloj estuvieran estáticas, y no podía dejar de ver su celular ya que Rachel no daba ningún tipo de señal de existencia, cuando al fin termino la clase Santana y britt se le acercan – ¿aun nada?- le pregunta Santana que caminaba tras quinn, -no aun nada- contesta quinn, y Santana y britt se dan una sonrisa cómplice, -bueno te vemos luego Q- dice britt.

Quinn llega a su casillero ya los pasillos estaban casi vacíos tenia la siguiente hora libre ya que su profesora de biología estaba enferma, abrió el casillero y pegado a la puerta había una nota con una estrella dorada pegada, quinn sonrío dejo sus libros y tomo el sobre, lo abrió y había una pequeña nota que decía.

_si q__uieres encontrarme las pistas puedo darte, pero para hallarme debes recordarte donde comenzaste por acercarte a mi._

_17707_

_._

_Posdata: se que el por acercarte a mi no rima pero no se me ocurrió mas nada._

Quinn sonríe y dice en voz alta –ok juguemos a las escondidas-. Quinn comenzó a pensar de que podía ser ese numero, y como se había acercado por primera a rach. –lo tengo tu casillero-.

Corrió por el pasillo y llego al casillero de Rachel tomo el candado _espero sea esto_, coloco la contraseña y el candado se abrió. abrió la puerta y en medio del casillero había una rosa blanca y otra roja. De pronto su celular sonó era un msj. lo abrió.

-La blanca simboliza la pureza y la roja la intensidad, ambas describen perfectamente lo que por ti siento-R.

Quinn se sonrojo sabia que Rachel era romántica pero no tanto. Presiono una tecla y le respondió el msj.

-que hermoso, pero ya aparece me muero por verte además ni me haz visto hoy es que ya no me extrañas?- Q.

Cierra el casillero y se queda oliendo las rosas hasta que el sonido de su celular la interrumpe.

-quien dijo que no te e visto hoy, si no me canso de admirar lo bello que te queda ese vestido color crema y tu cabello dorado y ese rico aroma que inunda cada uno de mis sentidos cada vez que te tengo cerca, pero calma por que no sales al campo de futbol-R.

Quinn movió la cabeza en símbolo de negación mientras reía y sabia que Rachel debía estar cerca así que dijo en voz alta –bien iré pero no se como vas hacer para llegar antes que yo espero no te canses de correr-.

Quinn salio caminando por la entrada principal, lentamente el campo de futbol estaba considerablemente lejos así que se lo tomo con calma, después de varios minutos caminando llego al campo de futbol.

-muy bien aquí estoy-Q.

-hace calor verdad que tal un helado adelante tómalo tu favorito, pero cómelo todo-R.

Quinn toma el helado y se pregunta como hacia rach para llegar tan rápido sin que la viera, se sentó y comenzó a comerlo _cierto mi favorito. _Al cabo de unos minutos lo acabo y noto que el envase tenía un compartimiento que dividía el helado de algo que se veía en el fondo, jalo la tapita y era una nota que decía **Martín Galas**. Quinn la lee y espera que rach le envíe un msj o algo por que no entendía el msj de pronto de arriba de las gradas una gran pancarta se extendía a lo largo de las gradas y decía:

Quiero ser en tu vida

Algo más que un instante,

Algo más que una sombra

Y algo más que un afán.

Quiero ser, en ti misma,

Una huella imborrable

Un recuerdo constante

Y una sola verdad.

Palpita en tus rezos

Con temor de abandono.

Ser, en todo y por todo,

Complemento de ti.

Una sed infinita

De caricias y besos;

Pero no una costumbre de estar cerca de mí.

Quiero ser en tu vida

Una pena de ausencia

Un dolor de distancia

Y una eterna ansiedad.

Algo más que una imagen,

Y algo más que el ensueño

Que venciendo caminos, llega, pasa y se va.

Ser el llanto en tus ojos,

Y en tus labios la risa.

Ser el fin y el principio, la tiniebla y la luz,

Y en la tierra, y el cielo;

Y en la vida y la muerte.

**Ser igual que en mi vida, haz venido a ser ****tú.**

**Feliz cumpleaños Quinn.**

Los ojos de quinn estaban inundados de lagrimas, pero no de tristeza sino de alegría era hermoso, nunca creyó que alguien pudiese hacerla tan feliz después de tanto tiempo.

Del otro lado de las gradas, Santana y britt chocaron sus manos en forma cómplice y llamaron a Rachel.

-muy bien Berry listo ya lo leyó, es tu turno- Santana.

-muchas gracias les debo una- Rachel.

Los ojos de quinn aun estaban inundados y su celular interrumpió el momento. Era un msj.

-su carruaje junto con su princesa la esperan en el estacionamiento, te fugarías conmigo?- R.

Quinn sonrío cerro el celular y salio corriendo por medio del campo, sus lágrimas caían por su rostro y una gran sonrisa en sus labios al llegar al estacionamiento allí estaba Rachel junto a su auto con una inmensa sonrisa. Quinn corrió a sus brazos y se lanzo sobre ella. –gracias rach, gracias por quererme así- decía una y otra vez quinn.

-oh no es nada mi princesa, feliz cumpleaños- le responde Rachel mientras la tiene en sus brazos y con su pulgar seca sus lagrimas, el estacionamiento estaba solo nadie podía verlas así que Rachel se animo y le dio un beso lento y tierno.

-muy bien mi princesa aquí esta su carruaje, dígame quiere fugarse conmigo u debo raptarla y llevarla a mi castillo- dice Rachel mientras señala su auto.

-oh pues creo que aprendí de la mejor y me gustan los grande fínale así que pongámosle drama ráptame- le responde quinn dándole un pico a Rachel en los labios.

Rachel abre la puerta del copiloto y deja que quinn entre, cierra la puerta y corre hasta el asiento del copiloto y se sienta. Mira a quinn y le dedica una sonrisa.

-y a donde me llevas- le pregunta quinn. –a mi castillo- responde Rachel.

Al cabo de unos minutos Rachel estaciono su auto frente a su casa. Y quinn no pudo evitar reír –Woo los castillos si han cambiado- dijo quinn mientras Rachel la tomaba de la mano y caminaban a la entrada de la casa pero Rachel le dijo –no ese castillo no mi princesa- y la jalo para que caminara por el jardín hacia el patio de su casa, -ese será nuestro castillo por hoy- dijo Rachel, quinn giro para ver que apuntaba Rachel, y comenzó a reír –una casa en el árbol-.

-si una casa en el árbol me la hicieron mis papis cuando estaba pequeña solía pasar horas allí adentro jugando a que era mis castillo y esperando a que un príncipe subiera por las escalera y me rescatara, ahora luego de varios años entendía que no debía esperar que debía raptar a una princesa y meterla en mi castillo- dijo rach con una enorme sonrisa.

-que dulce eres- dijo quinn, ambas comenzaron a subir por el árbol Rachel subió primero para ayudar a quinn, al llegar quinn le dice a rach –amor estas segura que esto soportara nuestro peso ya no tenemos 6 años-.

-tranquila mis papis la hicieron resistentes es mas ellos jugaban aquí arriba conmigo- dijo rach tapándole los ojos a quinn.

Rach abrió la puerta y entro con quinn abrazada. –muy bien aquí esta su castillo-. Quinn abrió los ojos el lugar era pequeño pero acogedor una mesita en el centro con cojines gigantes por todos lados, fotos de rach cuando era pequeña, quinn jalo a rach hacia los cojines y comenzaron a besarse una y otra vez parecía que con cada beso que se daban mas se necesitaban. – ¿Como te sientes?- le pregunte rach a quinn que se encuentra debajo de ella acariciando su rostro con los dedos. –feliz simplemente feliz, aunque un poco preocupada tus padres deben estar enojados por que intentaste fugarte por mi culpa- dice quinn.

-no le prestes atención técnicamente estoy en casa así que no me e fugado además mi papi entendió que era por tu cumple y el fue el que me ayudo a organizar todo aquí arriba- le dijo rach sonriendo, de pronto el estomago de quinn comenzó a moverse, -oh dios soy mamá, soy mamá- dice rach. Quinn se sonrojo y le dice –ya rach mira que me da pena-. –disculpa mi princesa, todo es mi culpa ¿quieres comer?- pregunta rach y quinn asintió, rach se levanta y se dirige a un pequeño hornito que tenia la casita y saca una caja de pizza y la coloca en la mesa, quinn se acerca y le dice –estas preparada para todo verdad-, toma un cojín y se sienta sobre el y le hace señas a rach que se siente junto a ella, rach se dispone hacerlo y se detiene –oh espera casi me olvido- abre una neverita pequeña y saca dos copas y una gaseosa de uva y los coloco sobre la mesa, -supongo que este es el vino- dijo quinn. Rach se encogió de hombros y miro al suelo –debí haberte llevado a un restaurante ¿verdad? Lo siento creí que te gustaría algo mas simple y intimo, pero creo que me equivoque-.

-amor mírame a los ojos, cualquier lugar del mundo junto a ti es perfecto para mi, lo único que quiero es estar junto a ti, además me encanta mi castillo y amo tu espontaneidad- y le sonrío. Rach se lanzo sobre ella y la abrazo –te amo quinn Fabray-.

Quinn no se lo esperaba, era conciente de que si lo sentía pero le temía enormemente a esas dos palabras así que solo le sonrío, -ya relájate no espero que me las digas ahora- dijo rach haciéndole cosquillas a quinn.

Quinn suspiro aliviada y comenzaron a comer, Rachel era muy tierna le hacia muecas se reían de cualquier ocurrencia de ambas, al terminar rach recogió la mesa y se sentó junto a quinn en los cojines, pasaron un rato abrazadas acariciándose, -ven quiero que veas esto- quinn se acerco a la pequeña ventana y se veía como todo oscurecía y el atardecer era precioso toda la casita se tiño de un color naranja, rach se encontraba detrás de ella y paso sus brazos por delante del rostro de quinn dejando caer sobre el cuello de quinn una cadenita con un dije en forma de ovalo, quinn la ayudo para que pudiera colocárselo levantando su cabello, rach lo abrocho y le dio un beso en el cuello.

Quinn se giro y quedo frente a rach. -ábrelo- le dijo la diva. Quinn tomo el dije y lo abrió comenzó a sonar una pequeña melodía y de un lado estaba una foto de ellas dos juntas en el parque, y del otro se encontraban grabadas sus iniciales "QR".

-esta precioso, como lo conseguiste, hace mucho quería uno así ¿quien te lo dijo?- pregunto quinn, -hice un extenuante trabajo de investigación y logre dar con el regalo perfecto- responde Rachel.

Quinn se ríe –oh vamos dime, oh no mejor yo adivino, britt no no, ya lo tengo Santana ella me vio la otra vez observándolo en el centro comercial-.

De pronto el celular de Rachel vibro, quinn lo tomo pero Rachel le salto encima y se lo quito, abrió el msj.

-ya esta todo listo Berry, tráela, y si no les rindió toda la tarde no es mi culpa así que muévete-S.

Rach miro la hora de su reloj, eran las 7 pm., -muy bien mi princesa, vamos a llevarla a su casa antes que mis padres me decreten toque de queda y no pueda llevarla-dice rach.

Quinn asiente y bajan de la casita ya estaba oscuro así que se dieron prisa no querían que los señores Berry las vieran, subieron al auto y Rachel manejo hasta la casa de quinn, al llegar apago el auto todas la luces de la casa de quinn estaban apagadas, -rach gracias por todo este día jamás lo olvidare, gracias por estar junto a mi y sobre todo por creer en mi- le dice quinn, ambas se acercan y se dan un beso, se bajan del auto y caminan tomadas de la mano hasta la entrada de la casa, -segura que no quieres quedarte esta noche- le pregunta quinn dedicándole una sonrisa picara.

Quinn abre la puerta y escucha.

-Feliz cumpleaños- grita todo el club glee, mientras Puck traía una torta todos comenzaron a cantar cumpleaños y Puck coloco la torta sobre la mesa, y quinn se acerco a apagar las velas, en ese momento todos reían y Puck lleno a quinn de crema por toda la cara, rach le paso una toalla húmeda para que se limpiara y todos la abrazaban y reían, en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa y Rachel corrió abrir, cuando abrió al inicio no la reconoció así que llamo a quinn. –quinn te buscan-.

Quinn salio con una sonrisa y cuando llego a la puerta su cara se transformo por completo entre pánico y sorpresa – ¿laura? ¿Que haces aquí?-. Rachel escucho el nombre y abrió y cerro varias veces la boca sorprendida ahora sabia por que su cara se le hacia familiar era la chica de las fotos de quinn su ex. _Pero que hace aquí no se supone que vivía en Europa_.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi ángel-dice laura, dándole un beso cerca de la boca.

-oye que te pasa- le dice Rachel a laura al ver donde la beso.

Laura la mira sorprendida no sabia quien era así que la ignora –te e extrañado y me equivoque no debí dejarte tan fácil, te amo quinn no e podido olvidarte, si se que te lastime pero creia que era lo mejor para ambas pero me equivoque, dime que no te haz olvidado de mi aun por favor, por que yo no puedo olvidarme de ti-.

Quinn cierra y abre la boca varias veces y Rachel deseaba que dijera de una vez por todas que si, -quinn dile que si- dice rach sonriendo con una sonrisa de preocupación la cual se volvió en llanto cuando vio que quinn no decía nada solo la veía a los ojos.

-ahora entiendo todo, ella era la de los msj, las de las llamadas por las cuales te alejabas por ratos de mi, y sobre todo ella es por quien no puedes decirme te amo verdad- dice rach con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-sabes es cierto con Finn temía que me lastimara físicamente, pero tu, tu me lastimaste mas adentro en un lugar donde jamás se podrá curar te odio quinn como eres capaz de jugar con todos los que te quieren, me enamoraste para que, para probar que eres superior a todos que querías de mi- dijo Rachel mirando a quinn con sus ojos inundados de lagrimas pero llenos de odio. -DIMELO- grita luego.

En ese momento sale Santana y ve el alboroto que había –que sucede- pregunta y quinn gira a verla con temor no quería que nadie se enterara.

Cuando vuelve para ver a Rachel, ya no estaba solo se escucho el ruido del auto de Rachel alejándose a toda velocidad.

**Como siempre Gracias a quienes se toman un tiempo para leer esta historia y aun mas por quienes comentan... Disculpen la tardanza Espero les haya gustado... de verdad Gracias sus comentarios me animan a escribir...! hagan me saber si les gusto y de verdad discúlpenme por tardar tanto pero es que no e tenido tiempo mis clases y exámenes me han absorbido por completo espero me disculpen y les guste. Por favor díganme que les pareció.**


	12. Capitulo 12: Mal entendidos

**Glee ¡NO! Me pertenece por ende Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, todos son de Ryan Murphy**

**Titulo: ¿Amar es un Error?**

Capitulo 12: Mal entendidos.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por que Berry se fue?- pregunta Santana.

Quinn extiende su mirada al cielo y luego vuelve para ver a Santana –Santana ella es mi ex, laura ella es una amiga- dice quinn haciéndole señas para que se saluden, pero Santana solo queda con la boca abierta no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar "_su ex", -_mucho gusto laura_-_ extiende su mano laura para presentarse.

-igual- responde Santana y saca una sonrisa forzada y voltea a ver a quinn, que esta pegada a su celular llamando a Rachel.

-por favor rach contesta- dice quinn mientras camino de un lado a otro, de pronto la puerta se abre y sale britt –¿S que pasa?¿vamos a bailar?-, -no B no es buen momento vamos adentro la fiesta acabo ayúdame a sacar a todos de aquí- dice Santana tomando a britt de la mano y llevándola adentro.

-Muy bien perdedores, se acabo todo el mundo fuera vamos, vamos- grita Santana y todos comenzaron a quejarse, mientras recogían sus cosas, Santana les abrió la puerta y les hacia señas para que salieran rápido.

Uno a uno fue saliendo y pasaban por un lado de quinn –adiós quinn- decía cada uno de los que pasaba, hasta que Puck llego y le dio un abrazo luego giro y vio a laura y le dio una sonrisa típica de conquistador y levanto sus dos cejas insinuantes, laura solo le sonrío y miro a otro lado, al quinn notar la mirada de Puck le metió un codazo en el estomago –basta Noah vete- le dijo quinn.

-OK esta bien- le contesto mientras intentaba tomar aire y seguía caminando pero no se fue sin antes guiñarle un ojo a laura.

Santana rodó los ojos al ver la escena –Q pasa ya todos se fueron- dijo Santana y quinn asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero noto que laura no la seguía, así que giro y la vio.

-lo siento creo que mejor me voy, creí que te alegraría verme pero veo que lo que hice fue dañarte la noche- dice laura mirando el suelo. Quinn se devuelve y le toma la mano –quédate por favor, no me dejes de nuevo- dice quinn y laura le acaricia la mejilla.

Britt junto a Santana en la puerta miran la escena sorprendidas, -S no entiendo, por que todos se fueron, y Rachel y ella quien es- dice britt.

Santana le acaricia la mejilla –no lo se mi B, yo tampoco lo entiendo-. Laura entra a la casa y quinn va detrás de ella, Santana la toma del brazo y le dice –Q creo que es mejor que Britt y yo nos marchemos así tendrás mas privacidad- , quinn mira a laura que esta sentada en el sofá de la sala y sin quitarle la vista le responde a Santana –no te vayas por favor, porque si me quedo sola no se que termine haciendo- y luego se gira para ver a Santana a la cara, Santana mira a britt que le sonríe y se gira de nuevo -esta bien, pero no esperes que no pregunte nada-.

-Lose, vamos será una larga noche- dice quinn tomando de la mano a britt que a su vez hala a Santana a el sofá.

Quinn se siente al lado de laura y Santana y britt en el sofá de enfrente abrazadas, -laura ella es Britt, B ellas es laura mi ex pareja-, -hola- dice Britt con su típica sonrisa, laura le devuelve el gesto y le sonríe.

-muy bien ya todos nos conocemos adelante Santana pregunta- dice quinn mirando a Santana.

-la verdad no se por donde comenzar- dice Santana, britt la mira y le dice –me siento como en una película del pato Lucas detective, así que yo comienzo, quinn Fabray donde estuviste la noche del suceso, como te declaras ¿inocente o culpable?- dice B y las 3 chicas sonríen.

-Es adorable- dice laura sonriéndole a b, -y tu muy linda- dice britt mientras se sonroja, Santana abrió los ojos como platos –B..!, entonces ESO NO ME GUSTA-. Britt solo se encogió de hombros.

Quinn solo se reía sentada en el mueble, -tranquila Santana, es cierto tu novia es muy linda pero a mi me interesa alguien mas- dice laura mirando a quinn. –Pues mas te vale- dice Santana, -ósea que admites que Britt es tu novia, al fin- dice quinn riendo. –yo yyo… bueno no bue.. si, ay al grano Fabray- dice Santana volteando los ojos.

Quinn mira a laura y se sonríen –bueno todo comenzó con lo típico una amistad en la escuela en la que estudiaba antes, éramos inseparables y siempre nos apoyábamos en todo- dice quinn, -hasta que la amistad cambio cuando llego la época de los novios, tuve varios novios pero con ninguno me sentía a gusto, siempre deseaba que llegara la hora de irme para ver a quinn y pasar el resto del día con ella, no comprendía por que con ella todo era tan diferente, todo era alegría- dice laura mientras le acaricia la mejilla a quinn.

-luego con el tiempo, que celos eran inminentes yo detestaba cuando ellos la abrazaban y yo solo podía tenerla por momentos cuando ellos se marchaban- dicen quinn, y laura la interrumpe diciendo -hasta que yo me arme de valor y a los 14 años termine con mi novio y le condese que estaba enamorada de ella que no entendía, que no preguntare el por que, que simplemente lo sentía y no podía evitarlo por mas que luche contra mis sentimientos-.

-recuerdo que el día que me lo dijo, peleamos, y yo no le quise hablar mas, estaba enojada pero no con ella sino conmigo misma porque yo sabia que sentía lo mismo, pero todos siempre me decían que eso estaba mal que amar a alguien de tu mismo genero es pecado, o una abominación entre otras cosas- dice quinn dejando salir una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo a la que laura se apresuro a limpiar con su pulgar y sonreírle.

-luego recuerdo que me llamo sus papas estaban discutiendo y yo salí corriendo en plena lluvia hasta su casa, casi me caigo por intentar trepar por el árbol para llegar a la ventana de su habitación, la abrace y lloro, luego nos prometimos que jamás nos separarían aun estando lejos ninguna abandonaría a la otra y bue.. Ese día fue nuestro primer beso sobre su cama- dice laura.

Quinn se sonroja –como olvidarlo, sentí mariposas en el estomago y fue tan tierno, recuerdo que te quedaste toda la noche abrazada a mi, para que pudiera dormir tranquila- dijo quinn sonriendo.

-ay que lindo S también hace eso cuando no puedo dormir después de ver 101 dálmatas es que cruela de vil me da miedo- dice britt abrazándose a Santana que le da un beso en la frente –sabes que siempre te voy a proteger mi B- dice Santana.

-¿y por que se acabo?, ¿Por qué la dejaste?-pregunta britt.

-al inicio porque me tuve que mudar, a mi papá le hicieron una oferta de trabajo en el exterior, ni te imaginas lo difícil que fue por fin lo tenia todo era la persona mas feliz y de la noche a la mañana tenia que dejar todo, luche lo mas que pude por mantenerla pero no pude, así que renuncie a ella por que creí que era lo mejor no era justo que se aferrara a mi sin yo poder ofrecerle nada- dijo laura.

-y así de fácil la dejaste y ya, ni siquiera hiciste el intento de mantener la relación a distancia- pregunta Santana.

-lo intente pero no pude, era mas el sufrimiento que le causaba cada vez, cada día me desesperaba mas, hasta que mis papas se enteraron de lo nuestro y tuve que decir que yo era la culpable, que yo era quien estaba enamorada de ella, que yo era quien la buscaba que ella no me veía así, pero mis papas me amenazaron que si no te dejaba le contarían todo a los tuyos quinn- dice laura mirando a quinn a los ojos.

Quinn quedo sorprendida eso no lo esperaba –ósea que es por eso fue que me dejaste, por eso no volviste a buscarme y te desapareciste, por que jamás me lo dijiste- pregunta quinn enojada y confundida.

-porque no quería causarte mas problemas con tus papas quinn, además preferí que me odiaras así seria mas fácil todo para ti, no tendrías que sufrir y podrías seguir adelante y aparentemente lo logre- dice laura haciendo una mueca en intento de sonrisa.

-obvio que te odie pensé que habías jugado conmigo, te desapareces, no me escribes no se nada de ti, mi mundo se volvió un caos me abandonaste rompiste tu promesa- le reclama quinn.

-lo se fui muy cobarde lo admito, actúe sin pensar mucho, pero comprende que no quería hacerte la vida un infierno con tus papas imagínate lo que hubiese pasado si se enteraban- le responde laura.

-muy bien quinn, perfecto pero ahora donde queda Rachel en todo esto- pregunta Santana.

-¿quien es Rachel?- pregunta laura, quinn la mira y le responde firmemente –mi novia-, laura baja la cara.

-¿Que vas hacer Q?- insiste Santana, quinn la mira –no lo se Rachel no me responde el celular, no me escribe, debe estar odiándome- dice quinn.

-¿Por qué no llamas a su casa?- le dice laura, -no creo ya es muy tarde me daría pena- dice quinn.

-oye laura y tu vienes aquí después de tanto tiempo ¿con que intenciones?- pregunta Santana siendo fría y directa.

-la verdad venia con la intención de que aun sintieras algo por mi quinn, y pudieras perdonarme pero no tengo derecho, ya estas con alguien mas así que bueno no voy dañarte la relación, así que tranquila Santana vengo en son de paz (banderita blanca)- dice laura sonriendo.

-es lo mejor, créeme te ame mucho y aun lo hago pero no de la misma manera, pero siempre e querido a mi mejor amiga de vuelta, no te pongas celosa Santana tu también eres mi mejor amiga- dice quinn y todos ríen.

-bueno aclarado todo me voy a casa de mis tíos ya es tarde- dice laura, -no espera, no te vayas quédate, ya es muy tarde, puedes dormir en mi habitación y yo dormiré en la de mi mamá, mientras la chicas duermen el la de huéspedes- dice quinn.

Quinn y laura se levantan del sofá -de verdad insisto es adorable- dice laura señalando a britt que esta dormida abrazada a Santana, -muy bien aclaremos esto el hecho de ya no tengas nada con quinn no indica que vas tras mi B ok que te quede claro- dice Santana, quinn y laura se ríen –tranquila Santana a mi me gustan latinas con ese fuego característico créeme- le dice laura guiñándole un ojo a quinn haciendo que Santana se sonroje.

Santana carga a britt en sus brazos y se meten a la habitación de huéspedes, quinn abraza a laura y la deja en su habitación y se va a descansar ya que mañana le espera un largo día.

A la mañana siguiente, Santana y britt estaban en la cocina desayunando, mientras quinn tomaba una ducha y laura aun seguía dormida, las chicas debían ir a clase así que despertaron mas temprano y dejaron a laura seguir durmiendo un poco mas.

De pronto suena el timbre de la casa y britt sale corriendo abrir la puerta, -Ey rach, como estas?- dice la rubia. –Bien dentro de lo que cabe B, ¿esta quinn?- pregunta la diva.

-sí esta arriba-dice britt, automáticamente Rachel sube las escaleras dejando a britt en la puertas –Quien era B?- pregunta Santana, -Rachel, pero ya subió- Contesta britt, Santana abre los ojos de par en par y se lleva las manos a la cabeza –lo que faltaba- dice Santana.

Rachel llego a la habitación de quinn y abrió la puerta, paso despacio sin hacer ruido ya que vio que aun alguien estaba en la cama completamente cubierto por las sabanas, -Quinn, mi amor lo siento no debí irme así, y menos presionarte de esa manera perdóname se que soy muy volátil y de todo me hago un drama, discúlpame- dice Rachel.

Pero no veía que la persona que estaba en la cama se moviera, -oh vamos quinn me vas hacer suplicarte, por favor perdóname hablemos-dice rach moviendo el cuerpo que estaba sobre la cama –vamos morsita despierta- dice riendo, de pronto la puerta se abre y entra quinn envuelta en su toalla aun con su cabello húmedo, en busca de su ropa.

-rach, amor ¿que haces aquí?- dice quinn con la voz temblorosa, -si tu estas aquí quien carajo esta en la cama- dice Rachel gritando apuntando a la cama.

En ese momento laura se despierta por los gritos y ve a Rachel histérica y una quinn intentando calmarla –no es lo que crees, deja que te explique- dice laura mirando a Rachel.

-que me expliquen que!, que ambas me vieron la cara de idiota, que estupida soy de verdad encima te vengo a pedir disculpas y me encuentro con que ya tienes otra en tu cama, bravo Fabray te felicito eres rápida- dice Rachel gritando y sus lagrimas saliendo.

-basta Rachel, escúchame- dice quinn, -que te escuche tu "amiga"- dice Rachel haciendo énfasis con sus dedos en forma de comillas en esta ultima palabra. Y sale de la casa a toda prisa, quinn sale tras ella pero no puedo salir de la casa porque esta en toalla.

Santana la toma por el hombro-tranquila todo va estar bien Q-. Dice Santana mientras laura baja por la escalera y britt la mira intento decir algo pero britt negó con la cabeza así que prefirió quedarse callada.

-la perdí Santana se que no me va a querer escuchar la conozco- dice una quinn abatida, Santana la abraza, y la calma después de varios minutos quinn sube a cambiarse y laura, Santana y britt permanecen abajo esperándola.

Quinn baja por las escaleras con los ojos rojos –ya estoy lista vámonos- dice quinn y todas salen de la casa, directo al auto de quinn, durante el recorrido nadie decía nada el silencio era abrumador y mas de una vez brittany trato de decir algo pero Santana con mimos le insinuaba que era mejor callar, la primera parada fue en la casa de los tíos de laura.

Quinn y laura bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la entrada –gracias por aclararme todo- dice quinn intentando sacar una sonrisa pero era inútil, -discúlpame, si quieres puedo buscarla y hablar con ella- dice laura intentando ayudar.

-no tranquila yo creo que puedo sola- dice quinn, dándole un abrazo y despidiéndose, laura entra a la casa y quinn a su carro rumbo a McKinley.

Al llegar al la escuela nada fue diferente de lo ocurrido quinn perseguía a Rachel a todas partes, pero esta se le escondía y se le escapaba y las pocas veces que había logrado estar cerca de ella Finn estaba de por medio evitando que lograran hablar.

Cuando al fin finalizaron las clases quinn ya estaba desesperada en su casillero, -¿lograste hablar con ella?- dice Santana y quinn da un brinquito de susto no esperaba tener compañía.

-no S, es inútil me evade y los poquitos momentos que e tenido, Finn esta con ella y no deja que hablemos, no entiendo porque esta con el después de todo, es un idiota- dice quinn híper ventilando de la rabia.

-bueno vamos al glee club seguro allí podrás hablarle- dice Santana tomando a quinn del brazo y caminando por el pasillo directo al aula, pero para su sorpresa, Rachel se encontraba en la puerta abrazada de Finn, el cual luego de el abrazo decidieron entrar al aula.

Quinn corrió a toda prisa y toma a Rachel del brazo –que hace ese idiota abrazadote a ti, si se puede saber- dicen quinn histérica.

-pues no, no se puede saber además no es de tu incumbencia, por que no te vas con tu amiguita- dice Rachel liberándose de la mano de quinn y entrando al aula.

Quinn queda mirando el suelo y Santana se le acerca -ya quinn veras que todo es mal entendido vamos entremos que seguro B ya esta allí-.

Al entrar mr. Schue ya estaba adentro explicando como serian las seccionales para este año, quinn y Santana subieron y se sentaron al lado de brittany, durante toda la clase del coro quinn no podía evitar ver a Rachel cerca de Finn sin poder hacer nada solo se retorcía en su asiento.

Rachel sabia que quinn llevaba toda la clase mirándola así que se dispuso a darle celos, y se acerco a Finn para darle un beso en la mejilla pero este se giro y termino dándole un casto beso en los labios al QB. Rachel no sabia que hacer la idea era darle celos a quinn, no ánimos a Finn de que aun podían tener algo comenzó temblar involuntariamente de los nervios, Finn solo le dedico una sonrisa a la que ella tuvo que responder. Se giro para ver a quinn.

Quinn estaba hecha una fiera Santana y brittany la tenían sujetada para que no le saltara encima a Finn, Rachel sintió miedo y se giro rápidamente al frente.

-quinn pasa algo- pregunta mr. Schue al ver la actitud de la porrista, pero ella no respondía Santana logro calmarla, -no mr. Schue no es nada es solo que se siente un poco mal- responde britt.

-en ese caso deberías ir a la enfermería- dice mr. Schue preocupado. –no gracias no es nada grave es solo un dolor en el pecho como si te partieran algo dentro pero no es nada grave- responde quinn lanzando una indirecta muy clara hacia Rachel.

-si eso suele pasar, últimamente esta dando- dijo Rachel en voz alta solo mirando al frente, -bueno quinn cualquier cosa por favor házmelo saber y vete directo a la enfermería- dice .

-muy bien chicos quien quiere cantar antes de irnos- pregunta, pero nadie levantaba la mano, la verdad los ánimos estaban caldeados, hasta que por fin Rachel alzo su mano, -muy bien Rachel el escenario es tuyo- dijo mr. Schue sentándose en su silla mientras Rachel se paraba frente a todos.

Rachel le hizo señas a los músicos y la música comenzó a sonar, miro directamente a los ojos a quinn, tomo aire y comenzó.

I wake up every evening

with a big smile on my face

and it never feels out of place

and you're still probably working

at a nine to five pace

I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell

I hope it gives you hell

when you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell

I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love

and where's that shiny car

did it ever get you far?

you never seemed so tense love

never seen you fall so hard

do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you

and truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell

I hope it gives you hell

when you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell

I hope it gives you hell

If you find a man

that´s worth the damn

and treats you well

then he's a fool

you're just as well

hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you´ll be thinking to yourself

where did it all go wrong

but the list goes on and on

truth be told I miss you

and truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell

I hope it gives you hell

when you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell

I hope it gives you hell

If you find a man

that´s worth the damn

and treats you well

then he's a fool

you're just as well

hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see

what you've done to me

you can take back your memories

they're no good to me

and here's all your lies

if you look me in the eyes

with the sad, sad look

that you wear so well

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell

I hope it gives you hell

when you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell

I hope it gives you hell

If you find a man

that´s worth the damn

and treats you well

then he's a fool

you're just as well

hope it gives you hell

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell

I hope it gives you hell

when you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell

I hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song

and sing along

and never tell

then you're the fool

I'm just as well

hope it gives you hell

when you hear this song

I hope that it will give you hell

you can sing along

I hope that it puts you through hell

Al terminar la canción los ojos de quinn estaban inundados de lágrimas, no podían creer como ayer estaba tan feliz y hoy todo era un infierno, trataba de aguantar que sus lagrimas salieran pero era inútil, era como si le faltara el aire, britt la vio y enseguida la abrazo ocultando la cara de quinn en su pecho Santana no podía aguantar mas ver a su amiga sufrir así que le hizo señas a britt para que se levantara y se trajera a quinn. –mr. Schue quinn se siente muy mal, vamos a sacarla de aquí- dijo britt. Caminando hacia la puerta con quinn abrazada a ella.

-muy bien Santana avísame cualquier cosa que le digan- dijo y Santana asintió. –muy bien Rachel excelente interpretación- dijo mr. Schue, Rachel intento sonreír pero no pudo, ver en ese estado a quinn le partía el alma. –Cierto excelente Berry, vaya canción- dijo Santana moviendo su cabeza en negación y saliendo de allí en busca de brittany y quinn.

Santana y britt acompañaron a quinn a su casa, estuvieron un largo rato con ella, les preocupaba el estado de quinn no quería comer solo lloraba y lloraba, cuando al fin se calmo, logro quedarse dormida. Así que las chicas se fueron a su casa mas tranquilas.

Santana dejo a britt en su casa y luego se fue a la de ella a descansar, durante horas todo paresia normal, hizo un par de llamadas para constatar que todo estaba bien con quinn antes de cenar.

Luego de la cena, Santana tomo un baño y se dispuso a dormir, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño algo le decía que pasaba algo, y solo daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama hasta que su celular sonó.

-hola- Santana.

-Santana ven necesito que me lleves a casa de Rachel ya- dijo quinn con un tono de voz muy extraño.

-¿Quinn estas bien?, ¿estas tomando?- S.

-algo, pero ya apúrate o me voy como sea sola- Q.

Santana cerro el celular y salto de su cama, se cambio de ropa y bajo con cuidado por las escaleras para no ser vista por sus padres, subió a su coche y manejo lo mas rápido que pudo. Se bajo corriendo y comenzó a tocar el timbre, pero nadie le abría, comenzó a dar vueltas por la casa temiendo lo peor. Hasta que dio con una ventana abierta en la cocina como pudo subió hasta ella y cayo del otro lado de la casa.

-demonios Fabray lo que me haces hacer- dijo Santana tirada el piso recuperándose de la caída, respiro hondo y se fue caminando no la veía por ninguna parte hasta que escucho un ruido, corrió hasta el lugar donde provenía, era el antiguo despacho que usaba el papa de quinn antes de divorciarse.

Abrió la puerta y efectivamente allí estaba quinn rodeada de 1 botella de ginebra completamente vacía y una de whisky recién comenzada, -por dios Q, que demonios haces- dijo Santana corriendo a quitarle la botella y ayudarla a sentar en el sofá.

Quinn solo comenzó a llorar más. – ¿por que lo hiciste?, tu ni siquiera sabes tomar- le pregunta Santana. –La amo Santana, la amo y nunca tuve el valor de decírselo me odio, me odio y la odio, por que con ese idiota. Por que?- grito una ya bastante ebria quinn.

-ya cálmate, no sabes ni lo que dices, primero que nada vamos a darte una ducha de agua bien fría – dijo Santana ayudando a levantar a quinn del sofá. –no Santana llévame a su casa, llévame- grito quinn.

-OK esta bien pero no me grites OK- dijo Santana sacando a quinn del despacho y caminando por el pasillo tomo las llaves de la casa y para su suerte menos mal que quinn aun podía mantenerse sola, aunque daba un paso adelante y dos atrás.

La subió al auto y condujo a casa de los Berry. –Muy bien Fabray ya te traje ya viste la casa vámonos- pero cuando giro a ver ya quinn no estaba, la vio correr por el jardín de los Berry casi cayéndose a cada rato. –Lo que me faltaba- dijo Santana. Bajando del auto y corriendo tras quinn.

Cuando al fin la alcanzo quinn estaba gritando a una ventana por uno de los costados de la casa –Rachel, Rachel sal-. –quinn por favor es muy tarde vámonos no hagas una estupidez- le dijo Santana agarrándola. –Que no suéltame – dijo quinn cayendo sentada al césped y riéndose.

Rachel escucho el alboroto, se acerco a la ventana y vio el estado de ebriedad de quinn pero no se atrevió a bajar prefirió devolverse a su cama y abrazar su almohada, para no llorar.

-muy bien no vas a salir, perfecto escucha muy bien esta canción- grito quinn. –Basta Fabray todos los vecinos se van a despertar por favor- dijo Santana apenada mirando a todos lados.

-y que, que me escuchen pero en especial tu Rachel escucha- grito quinn y luego comenzó a cantar.

No te vistas que hoy no vas a la luna

Ay ay ay, ay ay ay

Me he cansado de llevarte y que al final

Tú te vuelvas a los brazos de un patán

Que no sabe hacer más cosa que ignorar

Ay ay ay, ay ay ay

Tu sonrisa que ilumina la ciudad

Tu mirada que es un puente a otro lugar

Donde se acuestan las estrellas

A soñar en vela lo que sueñan los poetas

CORO

Juro que esta noche cortare todas las riendas

Que dominan en mi alma las tristezas

Pasa que me canso y que me aburro

De ser en esta historia el agregado más absurdo

Búscate otro idiota que te baje las estrellas

Que se abraze a tu promesa

Que te quiera, que te aplauda lo que sea

Consigue un animal que ni siquiera se de cuenta

Que es el segundo plato en esa mesa

No sabía que el recuerdo puede más

Ay ay ay, ay ay ay

Que mis besos que te muerden a matar

Los rincones de tu alma sin parar

No sabía que este amor era un disfraz

Ay ay ay, ay ay ay

Pañuelitos en el pecho pa' calmar

Las heridas del amor de ese rufián

Que nunca supo vernos ser

Tras del uniforme blanco puro de tu cuerpo

CORO

Juro que esta noche cortare todas las riendas

Que dominan en mi alma las tristezas

Pasa que me canso y que me aburro

De ser en esta historia el agregado mas absurdo

Búscate otro idiota que te baje las estrellas

Que se abraze a tu promesa

Que te quiera, que te aplauda lo que sea

Consigue un animal que ni siquiera se de cuenta

Que es el segundo plato en esa mesa

Me canse de darte amor,

De compartir tus besos, se acabo

CORO

Juro que esta noche cortare todas las riendas

Que dominan en mi alma las tristezas

Pasa que me canso, que me aburro

De ser en esta historia el agregado mas absurdo

Búscate otro idiota que te baje las estrellas

Que se abrase a tu promesa

Que te quiera, que te aplauda lo que sea

Consigue un animal que ni siquiera se de cuenta

Que es el segundo plato en esa mesa

Al terminar quinn cayo al suelo llorando, y Rachel se aferraba a su almohada en su cama ahogando sus sollozos, Santana se acerco a quinn y la abrazo -vámonos- le dijo y la levanto cuando caminaban por el jardín Santana volteo para ver la ventana y allí estaba Rachel aunque no había casi luz pudo ver como la diva estaba llorando, viendo como se marchaban, Santana le hizo un gesto de saludo y luego giro para seguir al auto coloco a quinn en el asiento de atrás y negó con la cabeza –no se imaginan la estupidez que están cometiendo, ni el daño que se están haciendo las dos- dijo Santana.

Fin….

Del capitulo jejeje…

Por cierto aquí tienen mi cuenta en Twitter: AliSacqua

**Como siempre Gracias a quienes se toman un tiempo para leer esta historia y aun mas por quienes comentan... Espero les haya gustado... de verdad Gracias sus comentarios me animan a escribir...****! hagan me saber si les gusto, de verdad espero sus comentarios. (La canción en español se llama segundo plato de una agrupación venezolana llamada voz veis por si la quieren escuchar)**


	13. Capitulo 13: Mi Treból

**Glee ¡NO! Me pertenece por ende Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, todos son de Ryan Murphy**

**Titulo: ¿Amar es un Error?**

Capitulo 13: Mi trébol.

Había sido un largo día de escuela todo lo que Rachel deseaba era poder cenar tranquilamente, quizás leer algo o escuchar un poco de música para lograr que su mente no pensara, luego irse a la cama temprano, hace dos días que no lograba conciliar el sueño, y cada vez que veía a quinn por los pasillos era una tortura, aun recuerda el día en que quinn le canto completamente borracha en su patio y no podía evitar llorar, desde ese día quinn le esquivaba las miradas, no se le acercaba y ninguna de las dos hacia el intento de hablarse.

-rach cariño baja a cenar ya esta servida la mesa- grita james logrando sacar a Rachel de sus pensamientos.

-ya voy papi- contesta, se levanta de su cama se mira en el espejo y trata de disimular un poco que estuvo llorando.

Rachel baja las escaleras y llega al comedor, sus padres la miran y le sonríen, ella trata de sacar una sonrisa un poco creíble para que sus papas no se preocupen pero le es difícil, se sienta y dan las gracias por los alimentos, podría decirse que el ambiente en la mesa era tenso, Rachel no hablaba y eso preocupa a sus padres, y no es para menos que Rachel Berry dure mas de 10 minutos sin decir palabra es preocupante.

-¿y como estuvo tú día cariño?-pregunta Thomas, tratando de hacer que su hija articulara palabras, pero la diva solo contestaba con una o dos palabras y volvía a callarse.

-rach cielo quiero que tengas presente que mas que tus padres, también somos tus amigos y puedes contar con nosotros siempre- dice james tomando la mano de su hija en modo afectuoso, tratando de que Rachel se animara y les contara que le sucedía. Pero fue inútil por que la diva solo asintió y le dio un intento de sonrisa.

-¿muy bien quien quiere postre?- dice Thomas, recogiendo la mesa y dirigiéndose a la cocina por el postre. Rachel se levanto y ayudo a su papá a levantar el resto de los platos y los llevo a la cocina.

Thomas la observa y la abraza –animo cielo veras que todo estará bien con quinn- le dice Thomas a voz baja para que james no los escuche. –Ojala papi- dice Rachel dando un suspiro. –Además las penas son mas llevadores con algo de dulce- dice Thomas sonriéndole, sacando el postre y llevándolo a la mesa.

De pronto suena el timbre de la casa y Thomas mira a james y le dice –esperas visitas cariño-. –No, pero iré abrir- contesta james levantándose de el comedor y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

Primero observa por la rendija de la puerta a ver quien es y luego extrañado abre la puerta.

-Buenas Noches casa de los Berry- preguntan. –Si aquí es- contesta james extrañado ya que jamás había visto a quien tocaba.

-disculpe si interrumpí su cena, mi nombre es laura señor, se encuentra Rachel necesito hablar con ella por favor- dice laura extendiendo su mano. James extiende su mano –James Berry padre de Rachel, un segundo ya la llamo, pasa por favor- dice james.

-OH no gracias, aquí estoy bien la esperare aquí – contesta laura. James le sonríe y entra a buscar a Rachel.

-rach cielo tienes visita, le insistí que pasara pero no quiso- dijo james, Rachel miro a Thomas y intercambiaron miradas cómplices, -ve cariño- le dice Thomas tomando la mano de su hija. Rachel asiente y se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la puerta, deseaba y a la vez temía que fuese quinn no sabia como reaccionar ni que hacer si fuese ella.

Al llegar Rachel queda sorprendida –TU...! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Quien te dijo donde vivo?-exclama Rachel muy enojada.

-buenas noches Rachel, necesito hablarte por favor- contesta laura tratando que Rachel se calme lo que es en vano ya que Rachel mas se enoja y le contesta –que te hace creer que quiero hablarte o peor aun perder mi tiempo contigo-.

-Quinn quizás, por favor Rachel solo será una hora de tu tiempo, y se que no debí venir así pero no tengo mucho tiempo- contesta laura con un tono de voz bastante dudoso de que Rachel aceptara.

-esta bien hablemos- dijo Rachel cerrando la puerta de su casa y cruzándose de brazos. –pero aquí no vamos por un café- dice laura.

-que estas loca que crees, ya caí y te acompañe, no soy tonta lo que quieres es que me suba en tu carro y vaya contigo y luego me desaparecerás de aquí para que te quede el camino libre con quinn pues no, estas muy equivocada- dice Rachel mirándola firmemente a los ojos.

Laura comienza a reír –me habían dicho que eras dramática, pero no imaginaba cuanto, por dios Rachel soy incapaz de hacer algo así, además si quisiera quedarme con quinn podría secuestrarla y llevármela a Europa conmigo no crees?, y no voy hacerlo, es mas tienes papel y lápiz – le dice laura y Rachel abre la puerta y saca un lápiz y papel y se lo da laura.

Laura lo toma y hace unas anotaciones y le entrega el papel a Rachel –muy bien ese el modelo de mi auto, la placa, donde vivo, y mi numero de teléfono por si quieren rastrearnos, ahora si puedes acompañarme- le dice laura sonriendo.

Rachel entra con el papel y lo coloca junto al teléfono y le gritas a sus padres –ya vengo cualquier cosa sino llego, junto al teléfono hay una información úsenla-.

Sus papás quedan extrañados – ¿pero cariño a donde vas?- preguntan. –Acá cerca por un café llevo mi celular cualquier cosa- contesta Rachel tomando su abrigo y saliendo.

Laura espera afuera y se ríe al verla cerrar la puerta. – ¿Y siempre eres así de dramática?- le pregunta laura abriendo la puerta de su auto.

Rachel le hace una mueca mientras se sienta en el asiento del copiloto. Laura se queda mirándola y se pone su cinturón. –ya nos podemos ir entre mas rápido salgamos de esto mejor, no creas que somos amigas- le dice Rachel. –pues si te colocas el cinturón nos podríamos ir mas rápido, no quiero que te pase algo y quinn me mate- le dice laura sonriéndole.

-será-le contesta secamente Rachel ajustándose el cinturón, laura arranca el auto y llega a un café se desabrocha el cinturón, ambas bajan de el auto y entran.

Se acerca a la caja y piden dos cafés –para llevar por favor- dice laura, Rachel la mira y le dice –por que para llevar-.

-por que si eres así de dramática quiero ir a un lugar donde hablemos libremente sin que todos nos miren cuando hagas escándalo- le contesta laura tomando los cafés y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Rachel abre la puerta de el auto y se sienta laura le pasa los cafés y se sienta en el asiento de el conductor y enciende el auto, condujo un par de cuadras y llego a un parque casi solo y se estaciono, Rachel observo el lugar casi desierto y le dijo –te lo advierto, cualquier cosa que intentes tengo gas pimienta en mi abrigo y no dudare en usarlo- .

Laura se ríe –OH calma, calma al Pacino, no voy hacerte nada baja vamos a sentarnos y hablar es todo lo prometo- le contesta laura tomando los cafés y haciéndole señas a Rachel a que la siguiera.

Ambas se dirigieron a una banca, la noche era linda y bastante fría. Laura se sentó y le hizo señas a Rachel a que se sentara a su lado.

Rachel se sentó y tomo su café y le dio un sorbo –muy bien habla. ¿Que quieres?- le dijo Rachel haciendo una mueca de disgusto con sus labios.

-quiero hablarte de quinn solo escúchame hasta que termine luego si quieres grita, patea haz lo quieras ecepto lo de el gas pimienta por favor no quiero perder mi vuelo por tener que estar en una sala de emergencia en el hospital- le dice laura.

-muy bien, antes que nada quinn no hizo nada, en todo momento fue clara conmigo que estaba enamorada de ti- dice laura mirando a Rachel. –a ósea que me monto los cuernos siéndote sincera que estaba conmigo pero aun así podía acostarse contigo, ustedes dos sin son bien …- dice Rachel pero laura la interrumpe antes que diga la palabrota –Ey Ey, para nada de eso, cuando tu llegaste a la habitación de quinn, es cierto yo dormí en su cama, pero fue solo eso dormir, es mas ella ni siquiera durmió conmigo sino en la habitación de su mamá, es mas pregúntale a Santana o britt- le dice laura.

-muy bien supongamos que dices la verdad y hipotéticamente te creo, que me da la seguridad que tu no quieres nada con ella, además- dijo Rachel bajando la cara y sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse. – ¿Además?- le pregunta laura levantando el rostro de Rachel con sus manos para que la viera.

-ella no me dijo que me amaba frente a ti, eso indica que te ama a ti y no a mi, que siempre te amado y yo fui un consuelo o un intento para olvidarte –contesta Rachel llorando.

Laura la mira y le dice –te equivocas, tu no le diste tiempo de contestar la presionaste en ese momento ella te ama a ti no a mi, yo soy un recuerdo de su primer amor en cambio tu, tu Rachel eres su amor, si vieras como se le ilumina la mirada cuando me habla de ti- le dice laura con los ojos llorosos.

Rachel la mira y se seca las lagrimas – ¿no me estas mintiendo verdad?-.

-no Rachel, cuanto me encantaría poder ser la dueña de su corazón, como me encantaría que se le iluminaran los ojos cuando habla de mi pero se que ya no es así, que es demasiado tarde para mi, pero es por mi culpa yo me lo busque- dice laura con lagrimas en su rostro –pero en cambio tu Rachel estas a tiempo no dejes que por un mal entendido se destruya lo que sienten, por favor te lo pido hablen búscala-.

-¿aun la amas cierto?- le pregunta Rachel viendo a laura a los ojos directamente. –Mas de lo que te imaginas Rachel- le contesta secándose las lágrimas.

-y por que no la buscas, por que quieres que volvamos no te entiendo- le dice Rachel.

–simple no haz escuchado un dicho muy famoso que dicen que si le amas déjale libre, eso hago por mas que me cueste, créeme no es fácil para mi entender que ya no es lo mismo, si aunque sea viera un destello aun en sus ojos por mi lo intentaría, pero ya no queda nada rach, solo queda un amor de amigas, por eso quiero que no te rindas, no cometas la estupidez que yo hice- le dice laura.

Rachel asiente la verdad no esperaba que laura fuera así, para ella laura era una persona mal que había venido a destruir su mundo y ahora resulta que no era nada de eso, por un momento sintió pena por ella, se notaba que la amaba y Rachel sabia lo que se siente perder el amor de alguien así que tomo la mano de laura y le dijo –gracias por aclararme las cosas, creía que eras mala y que solo querías quedarte con quinn pero ahora veo que la amas y solo quieres que sea feliz-.

-hazla feliz Rachel, dale todo eso que yo no pude darle por que quinn es una persona maravillosa que se merece el mundo y aun mas y se que tu se lo puedes dar por que la amas de verdad, pero te advierto la vuelves hacer sufrir y me devuelvo de Europa y te voy a patear tan fuerte que a Venezuela vas a dar ¿OK?- le dice laura sonriendo tratando de quitar ya lo triste de el ambiente.

Rachel le sonríe –de acuerdo lo prometo-, laura mira su reloj y saca de su abrigo una entrada y se la da a Rachel y le dice –aun estas a tiempo vamos- y la toma del brazo y la lleva al auto, ambas se suben y laura pone en marcha el auto, Rachel lee la entrada "Concurso de Fotografía" –a donde vamos que es esto- le pregunta.

-a un concurso de fotografía, pensaba que sabia leer rach- le dice laura riendo, a lo que Rachel le da un codazo en el vientre –Ey Ey cuidado, que voy manejando y no querrás que nos matemos y no puedas arreglar las cosas con tu Julieta- le dice laura riendo y cruzando en la siguiente esquina luego se para frente a un edificio. –muy bien Romeo o bueno su versión femenina ve por tu Julieta y comprueba cuanto te ama con tus propios ojos- le dice laura haciéndolo señas a que entre al edificio.

-pero sino quiere hablarme tengo miedo- dice Rachel dudando, -muy bien Rachel Berry mueve tu trasero y baja de este auto y ve por ella, mira que no acepto que mi quinn salga con cobardes OK- contesta laura empujándola a salir.

-¿tu quinn?- dice Rachel bajando, -bueno nuestra, ve por ella tigre tu puedes- le dice laura guiñándole un ojo. – ¿Y tu no vienes?- le pregunta Rachel acercándose a la ventana de el copiloto.

-no puedo, yo ya hice mi buena acción de el día, te traje aquí, la anime a concursar así que muchas buenas acciones por hoy, además mi vuelo sale esta noche y debo empacar- le contesta laura encendiendo el auto y guiñándole el ojo a Rachel.

-gracias por todo, espero en un futuro si podemos pasar mas tiempo, podamos compartir conocernos mas me agradaría – dice Rachel dándole la mano a laura en señal de amistad.

-uy uy nada de propuestas indecentes, mira que eres el amor, de el amor de mi vida y ya es bastante complicado, (se ríe) es broma a mi también me agradaría que lleguemos a ser amigas, bueno éxitos tigre ve por ella- le dice laura poniendo en marcha el auto y desapareciéndose en la siguiente esquina de la vista de Rachel.

Rachel gira sobre sus pies, toma aire como buscando fuerzas dentro de si y entra al edifico, le entrega su entrada a un chico que estaba en la entrada y comienza a caminar por los pasillo, había mucha gente, y varios Stans llenos de diferentes fotografías con el respectivo nombre de el fotógrafo que la toma, Rachel comienza a recorrerlo y al fin consigue el Stans de quinn la busca pero ella no esta en el, no podía creer lo que veía quinn era realmente muy buena, cada fotografía era mas superior que la anterior lograba captar la luz de cada lugar o objeto con una belleza impecable, hasta que observo una fotografía en donde aparecía su rostro y detrás una rueda de la fortuna, Rachel inmediatamente recordó que quinn le había tomado esa foto justo al atardecer en aquella feria a donde la llevo.

La foto era hermoso se veía como los diferentes matices de el sol alumbraban la cara de Rachel dándole un toque único y su sonrisa encajaba perfectamente era tan natural. De pronto alguien saco a Rachel de sus pensamientos –increíble eres la de la foto, eres una musa digna de semejante inspiración- le dijo un señor, Rachel giro y le sonrío con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de pronto llamaron a todos los presentes a pasar a la sala principal.

Rachel camino y tomo asiento lo mas lejos posible, poco a poco se lleno el lugar y pudo observar cuando quinn entro al lugar y tomo asiento en la primera fila, luego entraron los asistentes con tres párales y en cada uno un sobre grande.

-muy bien damas y caballeros ya los jueces han votado, como podemos ver en cada uno de estos sobres se encuentran las 3 mejores fotografías de el concurso las cuales serán develadas según el lugar en el que quedaron- dijo el presentador, Rachel cruzo los dedos deseaba que quinn ganara.

-el tercer lugar es para Alex Brown- el presentador saco la fotografía era un bello paisaje donde se podía apreciar la caída de agua de una cascada. –El nombre de la fotografía es Vida, podrías explicarnos por que- dijo el presentador, el fotógrafo explico el por que y recibió su pequeño trofeo.

-el segundo lugar es para Marissa Saint Raphael- todos aplaudieron y el presentador saco la fotografía era una mujer embarazada y en ella se logro captar cuando el bebe daba una patadita y se marcaba en el vientre de la mujer –el nombre de la fotografía es La semilla de esperanza, bueno esta demás las explicaciones- la chica subió y tomo su premio.

-y el primer y tan ansiado lugar es para un artista nuevo, increíblemente es su primera vez concursando y los jueces determinaron que supo captar muy bien las luces, los matices, y los supo aprovechar mejor, sin mas rodeos el artista ganador es- dice el presentador a voz alta y Rachel cruzaba los dedos pidiendo por que fuese quinn.

-Quinn Fabray, y saca la fotografía- era la que antes había visto Rachel, era su foto en el parque de diversiones, a Rachel se le inundaron los ojos y comenzó a llorar de alegría. Quinn sube y el presentador le pregunta –y cual es el nombre de la obra-, quinn suspira –Mi trébol-, el presentador la mira y le pregunta -¿mi trébol? Curioso nombre ¿por que?- , quinn le sonríe y le contesta de manera angelical –por que desde que esta en mi vida es mi trébol de buena suerte-.

Rachel al escucharlo se pone a llorar y sale corriendo de el lugar no puede creer lo tonta que ha sido, no se atreve a mirarla y todo por culpa de sus dramas le había hecho daño a alguien que de verdad la amaba. Al salir toma el primer taxi que pasa y se sube.

Mientras adentro de el lugar el presentador la felicita y le dice –bueno tenemos a tu trébol entre el publico, tuve la dicha de verla en tu Stans viendo tus fotografías antes de la presentación- quinn no lo podía creer y comenzó a buscar a Rachel entre el publico pero no la consiguió así que tomo su trofeo y el sobre les agradeció y bajo a buscarla pero al llegar a la puerta, el chico que estaba en la entrada le dijo que acababa de verla subir a un taxi, quinn suspiro y le agradeció.

Mientras tanto el señor de el taxi le pregunta – ¿a donde la llevo señorita?-.

-ojala pudiera llevarme un par de días atrás para no haber sido tan tonta- le responde Rachel mirando las luces de las calles por la ventana.

-Todos alguna vez hemos deseado tener esa famosa maquinita del tiempo, pero que fácil seria devolverse en el tiempo y cambiar todo no?, pero que diferente seria si todos deseáramos mejor adelantar el tiempo para arreglar el daño cometido ¿no lo cree?- contesta el chofer viendo Rachel llorar por el retrovisor.

-si…- contesta Rachel dándole una sonrisa al señor e indicándole la dirección de su casa.

Al llegar a su casa Rachel baja del taxi y entra a su casa, sus padres están en la sala. La diva solo saluda y pasa directo a su habitación. Sus padres se miran y Thomas le dice a su esposo –yo voy no te preocupes-.

Rachel entra en su habitación y comienza a llorar. Su padre toca la puerta –cariño puedo entrar-.

-si- contesta Rachel secándose las lagrimas para que su papá no lo note cosa que es inútil por que el la conoce mejor que ella misma.

-¿que sucedió cielo?- pregunta Thomas sentándose en la cama de Rachel, -soy una boba papá, hice una tempestad en un vaso de agua por mis benditos dramas la perdí-.

-ya cielo no eres una boba, ok yo no tengo hijas bobas, que te quede claro y bueno es cierto que te precipitas muchas veces pero eso es parte de tu forma de ser y ella sabrá entenderte pero explícame que paso-.

-pues discutí muy feo con quinn por que creí que me engañaba con su ex, y la presione a que me dijera que me ama y como no me respondió de inmediato discutí y me comporte como una idiota con ella y hoy alguien me hizo ver lo enamorada que esta quinn de mi y me siento la peor cosa del mundo por dudar de ella- le responde Rachel con lagrimas en los ojos.

-bueno, primero que todo debes dejar de llorar por que con eso no vas a ganar nada bueno solo arrugas y créeme no las vas a querer a mi edad son una catástrofe, en fin segundo debes buscarla y hablarle se sincera y ábrete ella pídele disculpas además por lo que note en su ultima serenata esta muy mal no creo que a esa edad sea bueno que tome- le dijo Thomas.

-ella no es así papá, ella es dulce, delicada muy atenta me cuida se preocupa por mi en todo momento, conmigo es otra persona-. – ¿estas muy enamorada verdad hija?-.

-mas de lo que imaginas nunca creí que sentiría algo así, con mis novios anteriores siempre me hice creer que los amaba, que todo era perfecto pero no era así con ellos era otra persona que debía amoldarse a ellos, con quinn no con ella soy yo me siento libre-.

-todo estará bien cielo lo prometo, solo búscala y hablen, pero sobre todo escúchala muy bien amor no dejes que tus impulsos te ganen- le dice Thomas levantándose de la cama y depositando un beso en la frente de su hija.

-gracias papi que descanses te quiero- le dice Rachel despidiéndose de su papá.

A la mañana siguiente en los pasillos de la escuela Rachel busco a quinn pero no tuvo suerte así que se dispuso a ir a su casillero por sus libros y revisar sus clases del día pero al abrirlo consiguió la foto con la que quinn había ganado la competencia de fotografía pegada a la puerta de su casillero junto con un pequeño trébol pegado con cinta adhesiva de estrellitas doradas. Rachel miro la fotografía y sonrío.

-es tuya así que creí que mi trébol debía tener al menos una copia, ya que un pajarito me dijo que estuviste allí dándome aun más suerte- le dice quinn a un lado del casillero de Rachel.

-felicidades debo admitir que la modelo es fea pero la artista que saco la foto supo sacar su mejor ángulo haciéndola ver linda- dice Rachel cerrando su casillero y viendo a quinn a los ojos.

-fea créeme estas ciega, nunca te atrevas a decirle fea a ella ok no te lo permito, por que es la mujer que me quita el sueño- le dice quinn sonriéndole.

De pronto suena el timbre y Rachel iba a decir algo pero quinn la interrumpe –rach debemos hablar te veo en el glee club, y créeme para mi eres la musa en la que el mismo dios se inspiro para hacer el cielo- quinn le da un beso en la frente y se va a su clase.

Rachel sonríe al fin todo parecía por buen camino. Se fue a sus clases, durante toda la mañana casi no vio a quinn ya que todas las clases las tenían separadas pero deseaba que llegara la hora del glee club necesitaba verla y hablarle. Era eterna cada hora solo miraba el reloj pero parecía que el tiempo le jugaba una mala pasada y se detenía.

Al fin había llegado la hora del club glee Rachel dejo sus cosas en el casillero y corrió al salón iba tarde.

Al llegar Mr. Schue le dio la bienvenida y dijo –muy bien ya estamos todos completos quiero discutir algo sobre las próximas competencias-. Todos discutían de las posibles canciones y Rachel cada cierto tiempo volteaba para ver a quinn.

Por primera vez a Rachel la hora de el glee club se le había hecho eterna necesitaba hablarle. –Muy bien chicos para terminar alguien quiere cantar- pregunto mr. Schue sentado en su silla.

-yo- responde quinn levantándose, Santana la mira y se lleva las manos a la cabeza y piensa _OH no por dios que todo salga bien, otra escena más y no me la aguanto, que no sea de despecho que no sea de despecho._

-perfecto el escenario es tuyo quinn-dice mr. Schue, quinn le sonríe y mira a rach y le hace señas a Brad para que comience a tocar

Y quinn comienza a cantar mirando fijamente a Rachel y Santana exclama a voz alta –ya aquí vamos no quiero ver-.

por donde vallas iré yo

Con una venda en los ojos

Lo que decidas are

El amor cuando es verdad es uno solo

no me preguntes ¿Por qué?

He sido bueno contigo

Solo se que eres mi religión

Que me importa si lo llaman fanatismo

(Coro)

sin ti yo no soy el mismo

Eres mi credo

Pedazo de cielo

Abrásame fuerte

Y que nos de buena suerte

Prefiero morir junto a ti a no verte

(Estrofa)

no me preguntes ¿Por qué?

he sido bueno contigo

solo se que eres mi religión

que me importa si lo llaman fanatismo

Quinn mira a Rachel firmemente y sus ojos se inundan pero trata de controlar lo que siente.

(Coro 2 veces)

sin ti yo no soy el mismo

Eres mi credo

Pedazo de cielo

Abrásame fuerte

y que nos de buena suerte

Prefiero morir junto a ti a no verte

Por donde vallas iré yo (3 veces).

Todos aplauden y se levantan a felicitarla Santana solo da gracias que esta vez todo salio bien y toma a britt por el pulgar y se acerca a Rachel y le dice –eso es amor déjame decirte-. Rachel le sonríe secándose las lágrimas.

Todos salen del salón y queda solo quinn y Rachel en el.

-creo que debemos hablar -le dijo quinn secando las lagrimas que quedaban en las mejillas de Rachel.

Continuara…

**Gracias a quienes toman un poco de su tiempo para leer esta**** historia y aun más por quienes comentan... Espero les haya gustado... de verdad Gracias sus comentarios me animan a escribir...! hagan me saber si les gusto, de verdad espero sus comentarios. **


	14. Capitulo 14: Lento

**Glee ¡NO! Me pertenece por ende Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, todos son de Ryan Murphy**

**Titulo: ¿Amar es un Error?**

Capitulo 14: Lento.

-muy bien llegamos a su parada señorita, hablemos- dice quinn estacionando el auto frente a la casa de Rachel.

Rach mira y suspira –quinn lo siento de verdad yo soy una idiota-. -Ey ey tu no eres nada de eso rach, solo debemos conocernos mejor y sobre todo trabajar en nuestra confianza-.

-lo se pero yo... detesto mi temperamento, siempre termino haciéndole daño a quienes amo por no saber controlar mis impulsos- contesta Rachel mirando sus pies.

-rach amor mírame, te adoro y si decidí estar contigo es porque acepto lo que eres y no pretendo cambiarte, solo tu puedes decidir que cambiar en tu vida y que no, admito me dolió ver como te besaste con Finn- dice quinn intentando dibujar una sonrisa pero era inútil ya que cada vez que a su mente venia ese recuerdo sentía una presión en el pecho como si se lo arrancaran.

-no quinn, amor te juro que no es lo que piensas, es cierto yo quería darte celos pero el se aprovecho y me robo el beso, pero yo no quería besarlo ni si quiera pretendía hacerlo por favor créeme- dice Rachel levantando ahora la barbilla de quinn.

Quinn sonríe y le dice –prométeme que cada vez que tengamos problemas los vamos hablar y no vamos a permitir que suceda esto de nuevo por favor-.

Rachel sonríe y levanta su meñique y le dice –promesa de meñique-. Y ambas sonríen y quinn toma su meñique y los entrelazan.

-¿quinn tu me amas? ¿Por qué no me lo dices?- pregunta la diva mirando a quinn a los ojos con esperanza de que quinn le contestara con una afirmación a su pregunta pero quinn solo tomo aire y le contesto –rach amor, no a todos se nos hace fácil decir te amo y mostrarnos tales como somos, algunos nos cuesta mas que a otros mostrarnos en la manera mas vulnerable-.

-entonces no me amas ¿verdad?- dice la diva bajando la vista y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas. –rach el hecho de que no digas las cosas no indica que no las sientas, dame tiempo para mi decir eso no es fácil, tengo miedos, entiéndeme ya sufrí mucho una vez no quiero sentir eso mas nunca, solo te pido eso dame tiempo por favor que se que con eso podrás ayudarme a superar mis miedos por favor-.

-¿Tiempo?, no quinn si quieres terminar dímelo pero por favor no me pidas tiempo porque eso suena como cuando quieres terminar algo y no sabes como decirlo, yo no creo en los tiempos.- dice Rachel híper ventilando, con lagrimas sobre sus mejillas.

-no, no amor no esa clase de tiempo de alejarnos, yo no quiero terminar solo te pido tiempo no me presiones a decir algo que aun no estoy lista para decir, solo quiero ir mas lento, que nos conozcamos mas, que no siempre que estemos juntas estemos como animales en celo- dice quinn riendo y Rachel queda con la boca abierta si saber que decir, así que le mete un codazo a quinn.

-ay rach, así ahora me pones esa cara y me vas a decir que es mentira, no te hagas la desentendida que tu sabes que es verdad, ¿o que ahora me vas a decir que la pasaste mal?- dice quinn con una risita picara.

-pues yo yo – dice Rachel sonrojada, -lo se todas siempre quedan así, sin palabras cuando tienen que describir como la pasan en la cama conmigo tiendo a causar ese efecto-. Dice quinn tratando de poner una cara seria para que sea creíble.

-Quinn Fabray...!- exclama Rachel y quinn, comienza a reír –si hubieses visto tu cara, pero ya volviendo al tema, solo quiero que lo tomemos mas lento, trabajemos en esto poco a poco, no ir como locomotora a todo vapor y sin frenos, comencemos de nuevo.-dice quinn mirando a Rachel y colocándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-ok, mucho gusto yo soy Rachel Berry, admiradora fervientemente tuya y completamente enamorada de tus ojos- exclama extendiéndole la mano. Quinn ríe si pero no desde el inicio –aunque me alegra saber que tengo una fan, ahora yo te confieso que no tengo ojos para otra que no sea Rachel Berry-.

Rachel se sonroja y se acerca y le da un pequeño beso de manera tierno en los labios a quinn y luego le acaricia el rostro y se vuelve para tomar su celular que había caído. –aunque siendo sincera si tengo para otras- y comienza a reír.

-muy bonito Quinn-, -que no te mentí te dije que no tenia ojos para otra que no fueras tu pero jamás dije otraS- dice quinn haciendo énfasis en la "s" de el final.

Rachel pone mala cara. –es broma, es broma, extrañaba estar así contigo ni te imaginas la falta que me hacías- suspiro quinn y se acerco rompiendo así con la distancia que las separaba y dándole un beso lento, en el que pudo inundar sus sentidos con ese olor y sabor a fresa que tantas veces le roban el aliento, pero se separo cuando sintió que ya sus pulmones le exigían aire.

-te adoro Rachel, por lo que eres, por lo que serás, por lo que haces cada día en mi vida, por lo que me brindas y sobre todo por las alas que me das, por que solo junto a ti siento que vuelo y mi mundo desaparece y solo quedaste tu y lo que siento aquí dentro- dice quinn tomando las manos de Rachel y llevándolas a su pecho para que sienta los latidos de su corazón y le pregunta -¿lo sientes?-.

Rachel asiente y quinn le sonríe y le dice –sientes como late tan rápido, ¿sabes porque?-. Y Rachel niega con la cabeza, -pues simple esta loquito por ti-.

Rachel toma una mano de quinn y se la lleva a su pecho y le dice –pues entonces tenemos dos loquitos por que el mío también esta loquito de amor por ti-.

-quinn tómate el tiempo que necesites yo te voy a esperar, solo por favor no te tardes demasiado- y le da un beso en la frente.

De pronto alguien toca la ventanilla del lado del conductor y quinn voltea y da un brinco y se aleja de rach, y baja la ventanilla y nerviosa dice –Señor Berry, ¿Cómo esta?-. Rachel mira la cara de quinn y comienza a reír –eso créeme si da risa, tu cara si da risa-.

Quinn se sonroja y el señor Berry se ríe, -muy bien quinn pero no me digas señor me hace sentir mas viejo déjalo en Thomas simplemente-. Quinn asiente nerviosa.

-bueno Rachel cielo te espero dentro, me alegra que ya estén bien, por cierto tu padre ya no tarda en llegar así que las dejo para que les rindan los besos antes que james llegue- dice Thomas guiñándole un ojo a Rachel, quinn estaba de mil colores no sabia que hacer, mientras Thomas entraba a la casa, -rach porque no me dijiste, que tu papa sabia cuando le dijiste-.

-yo no le dije nada el solo lo noto, ya dame otro beso antes que venga papa james y el si no sabe, y no creo que le agrade – dice Rachel riendo y robándole pequeños besos a quinn que miraba paranoica por el retrovisor.

De pronto una camioneta se detuvo detrás y quinn se alejo de Rachel, -si es el- dice Rachel y quinn traga grueso. –tranquila no es tan malo después que lo conoces es como un flips, duro por fuera y suavecito por dentro-.

Quinn no pudo reír ante el comentario, -bueno te dejo ir antes que te de un infarto te llamo mas tarde- tomo sus libros abrió la puerta y bajo del auto, simulo que se le había quedado algo para poder robarle un beso a quinn. –Rach tu padre nos puede ver-. –lo se eso es lo divertido- le contesta guiñándole el ojo y despidiéndose de quinn.

El señor Berry baja de la camioneta y se acerca a Rachel que esta caminando hacia la entrada le da un beso en la frente y voltea a ver quien estaba en el auto del que había bajado su bebé, quinn trata de sonreír despreocupada y levanta la mano desde su auto para saludarlo. Luego enciende el auto y sale de allí a toda prisa.

Al cabo de un rato quinn se encontraba en su casa haciendo sus deberes ya que no tenia mas nada que hacer, su mama la había castigado cuando consiguió las botellas de licor vacías en el antiguo despacho de su padre, así que eso indicaba que mínimo seria una semana sin salir a fiestas ni nada, solo ir a clases y luego directo a su casa.

Quinn cierra los libros y dice en voz alta –perfecto un viernes por la noche y yo aquí -. Suspira mira la hora las 8:30 pm, tomo su celular de la mesita de noche y comienza a escribir:

-buenas noches amor me haces falta, ¿que haces?- quinn.

Al cabo de unos segundos su celular vibra y la pantalla muestra un mensaje nuevo lo abre:

-hola amor, con Santana en su carro- Rachel.

Quinn de inmediato disco el número de Rachel.

-hola Quinn-, -que haces en el carro de Santana o mejor dicho que haces con Santana- pregunta Quinn.

-hola q...!- grita Britt y Rachel coloca el teléfono en alta voz para que todas se escuchen, -ahora todas te escuchan, como estas mi amor- pregunta Rachel, -bien aquí en mi casa extrañándote-.

-a mi también me haces mucha falta, apenas llevo horas sin verte y siento como si fueran siglos- dice Rachel y Santana voltea los ojos y dice –ya por dios Berry basta, siento que se me subió el azúcar de tanto escucharlas-.

Quinn se ríe y britt grita –ves santy por que no me hablas así delante de todos, por que solo en la cama-. Santana se sonroja y no sabe que decir, brittany siempre consigue la manera de hacerlo –B por favor aquí no- dice Santana muy apena, -a no yo quiero que me digas que me amas delante de ellas- dijo britt haciendo pucheros.

-B por favor aquí no- dice Santana tratando de evadir el tema, y a britt se le inundaron los ojos, Santana volteo a ver a Rachel, que la miraba expectante, y estaciono el auto –ok Berry acerca mas ese teléfono y tu escucha muy bien que esto no lo veras todo los días, Te amo Brittany S Pierce, eres la mujer de mi vida, solo te amo a ti y no me interesa nada mas –. Santana acaricio la mejilla de britt, y le regalo una de sus miradas más tiernas.

-¿si me amas?, o ¿solo lo dijiste por que te pedí que lo dijeras?- pregunta britt con una mirada triste, -por dios britt Te amo y sabes que no es fácil para mi mostrar mis sentimientos que mas quieres, te amo entiéndeme- dice Santana.

En ese momento Rachel pudo ver porque Santana y quinn eran tan buenas amigas en el fondo eran iguales, personas con sentimientos muy nobles, pero que las circunstancias las habían vuelto frías ante la vista de los demás para no ser lastimadas.

-britt, debes darle tiempo a Santana, no puedes presionarla a que haga algo para lo que no esta lista, yo entiende que te frustra pero cada quien tiene su manera y su tiempo, y si la presionas puedes terminar perdiéndola o haciéndole mucho daño- dice Rachel mirando a Santana y dándole una sonrisa.

Santana le devolvió la sonrisa, y le dio un beso tierno a britt en los labios.

-oigan existo saben- dice quinn, -no dañes el momento Fabray, además ya estamos frente a tu casa baja- dice Santana acariciando la mejilla de britt.

-ok, te adoro mi princesa- dice quinn y Rachel se sonroja, -yo también mi amor- dice Santana riendo.

Quinn corto la llamada riendo y se dispuso a bajar para abrirles, Santana, Rachel y britt bajaron del auto, de pronto Rachel abrazo a Santana sin ninguna explicación, lo que tomo a la latina por sorpresa.

-que te pasa Berry, suéltame- dice Santana buscando soltarse de los brazos de Rachel y mirando hacia todos lados, britt solo reía y quinn desde la entrada de su casa se recostó en la puerta mirando la escena, quien diría que algún día vería eso.

-no te voy a soltar, yo se que en el fondo me quieres, y me quieres abrazar admite- dice Rachel abrazándose mas a Santana.

-Fabray controla a tu Berry- le grita Santana a quinn, que desde la puerta levanta las manos en señal de que ella no puede hacer nada y se ríe.

-abrázame y te suelto- dijo Rachel riendo, -a esta bien- dijo Santana respondiendo al abrazo de Rachel, -gracias por todo- le dijo Santana al oído, -no hay porque, además quien lo diría llevas aproximadamente 5 minutos abrazándome esto es épico- dijo Rachel riendo y Santana se separo del abrazo, tomo la mano de britt y camino hacia la entrada saludo a quinn y entro con britt, dejando que quinn y Rachel se saludaran a solas.

-escuche lo que le dijiste a britt en el auto- dice quinn abrazando a Rachel, -es la verdad por fin comprendí que no puedo presionarte y en ese momento me vi reflejada en britt y vi lo mal que te hago sentir cada vez que te presiono- dijo Rachel sonriéndole, y colocando su frente contra la de quinn.

De pronto la mama de quinn entro a la sala y quinn escucho la voz y soltó a Rachel, -pasa- le dijo quinn, Rachel asintió y entro a la sala donde estaba Santana junto a britt.

-mamá ella es Rachel una amiga- dice quinn, Rachel sonríe y extiende su mano –mucho gusto Rachel Berry-, -un placer cariño quinn me ha hablado mucho de ti-, -espero que bien- dice Rachel guiñándole un ojo a quinn, que se sonrojo y volteo la mirada hacia Santana y britt que hacían señas detrás de su mamá y levantaban las cejas insinuantes.

-claro que si, voy a poner la mesa para que cenemos- dice la mama de quinn, -oh no britt y yo ya nos vamos tenemos algo que hacer, pero Rachel si se queda verdad- dijo Santana mirando a Rachel con tono amenazante. –Si claro- respondió Rachel encogiéndose de hombros.

-bueno, es una lastima pero esta bien, ya vuelvo- dijo la mamá de quinn dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-muy bien que traman – pregunto quinn mirando a Santana y britt, -nada solo trajimos a Rachel que quería verte por que te extrañaba y sabíamos que sola no iba a venir por que le daba pena con su suegra- dijo britt.

Rachel se sonrojo y quinn también, -bueno las dejamos, me avisas cuando terminen para buscarte o quinn te lleva?- pregunto Santana, -oh por dios tanto cariño de parte de Santana en un día es increíble, pero tranquila yo te aviso, por que quizás se quede- dijo quinn dándole una sonrisa cómplice a Rachel.

Santana volteo los ojos –ok, pero te advierto hasta las 9 cuenta conmigo después de allí ni me escribas porque no contestare- dijo Santana tomando a britt por la cintura.

-Santana recuerda que estas en mi casa y mi mama esta por allí- dijo quinn insinuando que se controlara.

-nos vamos santy, tengo hambre- dice B, -ok vamos por algo de comer y luego, noche de princesas en mi casa te parece- dice Santana pero britt se acerca a su oído y le susurra algo, y Santana dice –a ok de ese hambre-.

-oh por dios de verdad basta- dice quinn, -como si no lo hicieran, bueno que les rinda la noche con la suegra- dice Santana tomando a britt y saliendo de la casa. Rachel estaba roja, y quinn cerro la puerta, y la tomo de la mano.

Rachel entra a la cocina junto con quinn y ayuda a llevar los vasos. –oh no por favor tu eres la invitada- dijo la señora Fabray, -lo se pero no puedo quedarme sentada sin hacer nada- dice Rachel y quinn ríe –eso es cierto mamá, ella es como una maquinita, siempre tiene que hacer algo-.

Se sentaron a la mesa, y dieron las gracias, la cena transcurría entre risas y comentarios elocuentes de la diva hasta que la señora Fabray comento –eres una chica muy agradable tu papá y tu mamá hicieron un muy buen trabajo-. Quinn se atoro con el jugo y Rachel le dio unas palmaditas por la espalda, -si mis papis se encargaron de darme una educación muy buena y velaron siempre por mi talento-.

La señora Fabray hizo un gesto de confusión pero creyó que así se refería Rachel a su mamá y su papá, quinn noto la cara de confusión de su mamá y se puso nerviosa, Rachel también lo noto y le dijo –si mis papis, soy hija de un matrimonio gay-.

Quinn no sabia que hacer su familia siempre había sido conservadora, y había temas que jamás se tocaban y ese era uno de ellos.

-¿Eres hija de James Berry?- pregunta la mamá de quinn, -si – contesta Rachel con una gran sonrisa, -oh tu papá es un amor y ni hablar de Thomas es un sol, los conozco por que casi siempre nos conseguimos en el supermercado- contesta la señora Fabray, quinn no sabia que decir, le sorprendió que su mamá no saltara sobre Rachel con el agua bendita.

-oh quinny sus padres son un amor, además dan muy bueno consejos, hay veces que luego de las compras tomamos un café juntos, no se podía esperar menos de Rachel eres la esencia de ellos dos- comenta la señora viendo a quinn, quinn no podía creerlo nunca imagino que su mamá los conociera, y sobre todo que aceptara su sexualidad tan abiertamente.

De pronto un relámpago lleno el comedor y las luces se apagaron, quinn se acerco a la ventana y se percato que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, y no había luz en el vecindario. Cuando volvió su mamá ya se encontraba sirviendo el postre y Rachel encendiendo unas velas.

-bueno chicas se nos hizo tarde, así que mejor me voy a dormir mañana debo viajar temprano, quinn cariño no dejes que Rachel se vaya así con esta lluvia es muy peligroso es mejor que se quede-. Le dio un beso en la frente a quinn y abrazo a Rachel.

-Ambas chicas contestaron que descanses-.

De pronto el celular de Rachel comenzó a sonar.

-hola papi- Rachel.

-hola cariño ¿donde estas?- Thomas.

-en casa de quinn esta lloviendo mucho y no hay luz- Rachel.

-aquí tampoco hay luz y esta lloviendo demasiado fuerte cariño, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes por allí-Thomas.

-quinn cuídamela por favor- Thomas, -quinn dice mi papi que debes cuidarme-. Quinn se ríe –no se preocupe señor Berry yo la cuido- dijo quinn acercándose al micrófono del celular.

– ¿Que habíamos dicho sobre llamarme señor?, bueno que descanses cariño, quinn tengo cámaras ocultas en el suéter de Rachel te advierto, que descanses- Thomas.

-chao papi te amo- dice Rachel, cerrando el teléfono.

-muy bien, termina tu postre para que subamos a mi habitación quiero mostrarte algo-dice quinn mirando a Rachel comer su postre.

-¿y tu no te vas a comer el tuyo?- pregunta Rachel poniendo una cara picara, -me gusta observarlo primero para luego comérmelo- responde quinn sonrojándose.

Rachel le sonrío y quinn tomo el plato de la diva y se dirigió a la cocina lo lavo y luego se devolvió por la diva, -pásame una vela rach, o no queremos rodar por las escaleras-.

Rachel toma la vela y se la pasa a quinn y se abraza del brazo de quinn aforrándose a el. – ¿Que pasa amor?- pregunta quinn, Rachel mira el piso apenada y le contesta –me da miedo cuando se va la luz-.

A quinn la respuesta le causo ternura y la abrazo –pues tranquila que te prometo que con mi espada y mi capa te protegeré mi lady- y la acerco a su pecho y subieron las escaleras.

Al llegar Rachel se sentó en la cama y quinn comenzó a encender todas las velitas aromáticas que tenia esparcidas por su habitación logrando así una luz tenue y romántica luego apago la vela que tenia en su mano y se acerco a Rachel.

-tranquila mi princesa que ningún moustro se atreverá a venir mientras estas velas estén encendidas y si llega a venir yo te defenderé con mi espada- dijo quinn sacando una espada de la guerra de las galaxias con luz azul.

Rachel comenzó a reír. –Ey no te burles de mi espada- dijo quinn lanzándose sobre Rachel y haciéndole cosquillas. –basta basta- grito Rachel.

-¿Te rindes?- dijo quinn, y la diva asintió tratando de tomar aire. Quinn le coloco un mechon de cabello detrás de la oreja y le acaricio la mejilla. – ¿Te cuento un secreto?- pregunta quinn. Y Rachel mueve la cabeza en un gesto de afirmación. –Te volviste mi primer y ultimo pensamiento de cada día, te adoro Rachel y quiero ser mejor persona cada día para ti, hay veces que cierro mis ojos y no puedo imaginar que seria de mí sin ti, porque cada célula de mi cuerpo te necesita para vivir- dice quinn.

Rachel la mira con ternura, y se aferra a esos labios que extraña tanto besar, el beso es lento, es mas como buscando esa razón de porque vivir, es esa sensación de estar volando sin necesidad de despegarse del suelo. De pronto Rachel sintió que necesitaba respirar y rompió el beso. Quinn se levanta de la cama y se acerca a su closet entra a buscar algo. Rachel se ríe al verla entrar y le dice en doble sentido. – ¿Te ayudo a salir del closet?-, quinn se ríe y sale con una especie de libro en sus manos y se sienta junto a Rachel y se lo entrega.

-¿Qué es?- pregunta Rachel, -ábrelo- le dice quinn, al abrir el libro era un álbum con muchas fotos de Rachel algunas parecían viejas, -¿me tomabas fotos? ¿Desde hace cuanto?- pregunta Rachel.

-desde que entre a la secundaria, es mas con esta foto fue que me dejaron entrar al club de fotografía que luego abandone por unirme a las cheerios- señala quinn una foto de Rachel sentada en el piano con un haz de luz que alumbraba justamente las manos de Rachel tocando el piano.

-tienes talento para capturar la esencia de las personas- dice Rachel y quinn se sonroja, la diva siguió pasando las hojas hasta que encontró las de el parque de diversiones y la ultima foto del álbum era con la que gano el concurso. Quinn la mira y le dice –las paginas que restan son para todas las fotos que nos quedan por tomar, aunque se que un álbum será muy poco- y le da un beso en la frente de pronto el celular de quinn comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesita de noche y se acerco a contestarlo mientras Rachel se levantaba y colocaba el álbum junto a la portátil de quinn.

-hola S- quinn.

-hola Q, que paso con Berry se quedo en tu casa o la llevaste- Santana.

-pues la secuestre, y el tiempo conspiro a mi favor así que se quedo- quinn.

-Um ok, entonces las dejo voy a seguir en mis ocupaciones, que les rinda la noche, esta muy agradable el frío para dos- Santana.

-adiós Santana- dijo quinn volteando los ojos y cerrando el teléfono.

-que te dijo- pregunta Rachel, -pues estaba preocupada por ti y te mando a decir que este frío estaba perfecto para dos- responde quinn.

-bueno en eso tiene razón- contesta Rachel con un juego de cartas que había en el escritorio de quinn, -jugamos, o te da miedo perder- pregunta Rachel con una cara picara. –miedo, eso suena reto Rachel Berry, pero que quieres apostar- contesta quinn.

-lo único que tenemos, Ropa- contesta Rachel guiñándole un ojo, -muy bien que comience el juego- dice quinn haciéndole señas a Rachel de que se sentara en la cama.

Quinn comienza a repartir y pregunta – ¿supongo que sabes jugar póker?-, -créeme alguien dormirá sin nada esta noche junto a mi- contesta Rachel.

Quinn reparte las 2 cartas para cada una y voltea las primeras tres, Rachel observa sus cartas y sonríe quinn mira las suyas y no dice nada, luego volteo las otras dos que faltaban y miro a Rachel que sonreía, -muy bien muéstrame que tienes- dijo Rachel, -pues par de 10 y tu-.

-en tu honor quinn Fabray par de Q, y comencemos por la camisa- dijo Rachel señalando la camisa de quinn, que solo sonreía y le dijo –ya te deje ganar la primera ahora no esperes piedad de mi-.

Volvió a repartir y Rachel sonrío de nuevo, quinn solo permanecía tranquila. –Muy bien trío de K- dijo Rachel sonriendo, -interesante propuesta amor pero no me gustan los tríos soy muy celosa, pero por que no un par que seriamos tu y yo, y un trío que te parece se nos lleno la casa full house mi amor- dijo quinn riendo y señalando la falda de Rachel.

El juego fue transcurriendo y Rachel seguía perdiendo prendas a un ritmo muy apresurado, -esto es trampa quinn tienes mucha suerte- exclama la diva que ya solo quedaba en su conjunto de ropa interior, quinn comenzó a reír y le dijo –que quieres que haga, tengo suerte además usted fue quien quiso jugar, pero hagámoslo interesante, quien gane se quita todo de una vez-

-perfecto- dijo Rachel. Quinn repartió de nuevo, y Rachel comenzó a reír –muy bien Fabray ahora si- dijo Rachel volteando sus cartas tenia póker de Q, -interesante, pero en su honor señorita una flor imperial- dijo quinn mostrando sus cartas, Rachel no lo podía creer.

-pero tranquila déjame a mi el placer de quitarte lo que te queda- dijo quinn tirando las cartas al suelo y acercándose a Rachel.

Comienza a depositar besos en sus hombros mientras, baja poco a poco con suavidad cada uno de los tirantes del brasier de Rachel luego se desliza a su cuello y le dice –creo que tu y yo no conocemos el significado de lento ¿verdad?-. Desliza su mano hasta alcanzar el broche del brasier y lo deja caer en la cama.

Ella se quita el Jean que tenia puesto y se queda en ropa interior sobre Rachel, -debo decir que el negro te queda único- dice Rachel admirando el cuerpo de quinn, -pues a ti el blanco resalta tu ángel interno, ese ángel que me muero por corromper- mientras se acercaba al cuello de Rachel para darle pequeños mordiscos por la comisura de la mandíbula mientras Rachel dejaba ir sus manos por la espalda de quinn para desabrochar el brasier, -así esta mejor, libre al fin- dice Rachel haciendo que quinn se ria.

-así pues esto también me estorba- dijo quinn, despojando a Rachel de la única prenda que le quedaba, pero Rachel fue mas rápida y se puso sobre ella y halo la sabana que estaba sobre la cama de quinn y se metió bajo ella cubriendo a quinn de la cintura para abajo, -oh rach que hac… ohh- dijo quinn tratando de ver bajo la sabana pero Rachel la tapo de nuevo y le dijo –no se vale espiar-.

Quinn comenzó a mover sin control hasta que Rachel el sujeto por la cintura dominando así sus movimientos. –rach amor estoy cer..- dijo quinn y Rachel subió y se acerco a los labios de quinn –lo se puedo sentirlo- dijo Rachel ahora besando el cuello de quinn pero sin desatender con sus dedos la intimidad de su novia que estallaba en pequeños espasmos, -rach amor por favor no te pares- dijo quinn moviendo su cintura sin ningún control cosa que excitaba de manera sin igual a la diva, que comenzó a penetrar la intimidad de la rubia sin control hasta que el cuerpo de quinn se elevo, dándole a entender a Rachel que el orgasmo había llegado, Rachel comenzó a besar su pecho y se acostó a un lado dejando que quinn respirara.

Al cabo de unos minutos quinn pudo recobrar el aliento y comenzó a besar el cuello de Rachel, bajando por su pecho tomando en su boca el seno izquierdo de Rachel, dándole así pequeños besos mientras los alternaba con movimientos de su lengua en círculos luego bajo a su abdomen y comenzó a cubrir a de besos cada milímetro de el, mientras sus manos aruñaban los muslos, Rachel no pudo evitar suspirar en voz alta, al sentir los suspiros quinn se acerca a el oído de Rachel y le dice -voltéate-, y la diva no dudo ni dos segundos en hacer lo que le pedían.

Quinn comenzó a depositar besos en sus espalda y entre caricias en sus muslos y palabras al oído Rachel se movía sin control, quinn tomo el trasero de Rachel y lo apretó y se acerco al oído y le dijo –eres demasiado bella, y demasiado mía-, Rachel comenzó a suspirar, quinn se encontraba detrás de Rachel y deslizo su mano por el abdomen de la diva y dirigiendo su mano hasta la intimidad de Rachel.

Comenzó hacer pequeños movimientos lentos estimulándola mientras suspira al oído de Rachel, -quinn amor mas rápido por favor- dijo la diva casi implorando, y quinn no dudo en complacerla comenzó a mover sus dedos mas rápido y a intercalarlos con penetraciones en la intimidad de Rachel, por los espasmos que sentía quinn en sus dedos sabia que Rachel estaba en el clímax, comenzó a besar el cuello de Rachel y darle pequeños mordiscos hasta que Rachel se elevo llego al orgasmo quinn saco sus manos de la intimidad de Rachel y la rodeo con sus brazos de espalda a Rachel que se acurruco en sus brazos como buscando su protección en ese momento tan frágil.-

-te adoro – le dijo quinn colocando su frente contra el hombro de Rachel, por la ventana se veía la lluvia caer, era un silencio agradable el sonido de la respiración de ambos cuerpos agitados y la lluvia caer, el olor que emanaba cada cuerpo y se mezclaba con las velas aromáticas, y la poco luz que aun producían las velas le daba al ambiente ese toque romántico.

Hasta que Rachel rompió el silencio girándose y mirando a quinn a los ojos y le dijo -sabes que te deje ganar verdad-. Quinn se ríe -así por que-, –pues porque cuando te quitaste la camisa perdí mi concentración no pude volver a ver otra cosa, así que debo trabajar en mi meditación-. Dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos y haciendo gestos como si estuviese meditando.

-así veamos que tan fuerte es tu meditación con esto- dijo quinn bajando por las sabanas hasta la intimidad de Rachel de nuevo.

**Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con este capitulo admito que tenia un bloqueo y esto fue lo mejor que me salio, también les informo que estamos cerca del final quizás lo termine en el siguiente capitulo y comenzare a trabajar en otro fic también Faberry que quizás se llame Boston, aun no estoy muy segura del nombre, bueno como siempre mil gracias por leer y tener la paciencia para esperar cada capitulo y sobre todo gracias por los comentarios mil gracias de verdad siempre son mi motivo para seguir. Así también me digne a poner una foto en el avatar jeje.. **


	15. Capitulo 15: Aceptarme

**Glee ¡NO! Me pertenece por ende Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, todos son de Ryan Murphy**

**Titulo: ¿Amar es un Error?**

Capítulo 15: Aceptarme.

Quinn cierra la puerta de su casa y apoya su cuerpo sobre la madera y levanta su cabeza como intentando buscar valor para lo que quiere hacer, toma una larga bocanada de aire –Ya llegue mamá, ¿donde estas?- exclama quinn buscándola por la casa.

-por aquí quinny, en el sofá-, el corazón de quinn va a mil por segundo y comienza a dudar en lo que piensa hacer, pero recuerda las palabras de Rachel "no siempre podremos fingir". Quinn mueve la cabeza intentando aclarar su mente y buscar ese impulso y se dirige al sofá.

La mama de quinn se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro y la ve llegar y tomar asiento a su lado, -¿que lees ma?- pregunta quinn para tratar de romper el hielo, -un libro que me regalo el padre de Rachel, es muy interesante, tiene muy buen gusto para las cosas- contesta, notando como su hija juega con sus dedos, -¿si son muy buenas personas verdad? Debe ser difícil vivir el amor como ellos lo viven no?- pregunta quinn tratando de preparar el terreno para la confesión que pensaba decir.

-Si pero que amor no es complicado cielo, quinny ¿te sucede algo?- pregunta la madre, retirándose los anteojos y colocando el libro junto a la lámpara.

Quinn solo mira la alfombra, y en su mente giraban mil palabras tratando de buscar la manera correcta de decir lo que sentía, cerro los ojos, –Me gustan las mujeres y estoy enamorada de Rachel- dijo quinn casi sin respirar y a una velocidad que no le dio tiempo a su mama de procesar lo que había dicho.

Quinn no abría los ojos, no sabia como su mamá podría reaccionar, de pronto siente una mano acariciar su espalda y quinn voltea a ver a su mamá que tiene los ojos inundados de lagrimas y la abraza.

-ma lo siento, se que esto no es fácil pero ya no puedo con esto, se que piensas que esta mal lo que hago y que seguramente me iré al infierno, pero créeme ocultarte esto y vivir fingiendo siempre, ya es un infierno para mi- dice quinn con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

La madre de quinn solo se queda observándola, solo espera que su hija termine de desahogarse y decir todo lo que siente.

-se que es difícil pero créeme no pido que me entiendas pero al menos que lo respetes, se que va en contra de la religión y de todo lo que el "mundo es", pero si me toca ir contra el mundo no me importa yo no puedo seguir lastimándome mas negando lo que soy- dice quinn tratando que su mamá diga algo, pero ella solo se queda callada y la observa.

-por favor mamá di algo, aunque sea insúltame pero necesito saber que piensas, yo no elegí de quien enamorarme solo paso, no se como no se por que pero paso y desde que lo siento mi vida se llenó de alegría, pero mi alegría no es completa por que siempre debía mentirte con respecto a mis sentimientos y ya no puedo mas, ya quiero ser completamente feliz- dijo quinn tomando la mano de su mamá que aun estaba en shock.

-ohh quinny cuanto daño te hemos hecho tu padre y yo- le dice a su hija tomando su mano. – ¿a que te refieres mamá? Lo que siento no es culpa de nadie- dice quinn moviendo su cabeza en modo de negación levantándose del sofá.

-no, cariño no lo digo por eso, lo digo porque evidentemente te e visto sufrir tanto a causa de esto, crees que no noto como te brilla la mirada cuando estas con Rachel- dice la mama de quinn dando golpecitos al sofá para quinn tome asiento de nuevo junto a ella.

-me refería al daño que te hicimos, se supone que nosotros deberíamos darte la confianza que necesitas para hablar de cualquier cosa y mira he tenido que esperar años para que logres sentir esa confianza hacia mi para hablar de tus sentimientos- dice la señora Fabray acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

-¿como que años, acaso ya sabias lo que sentía desde hace tiempo?- pregunta quinn, -hija soy tu madre, es nuestro deber conocer a nuestros hijos, lo se todo desde que laura vivía aquí, no fue sencillo, al inicio no sabia como abordar el tema por eso hice lo que la mayoría de las madres, entre en la etapa de negación y creía que con eso mi hija se iba a "arreglar"- contesta haciendo énfasis en el arreglar.

-¿y ya saliste de esa etapa?- pregunta quinn deseando que su mamá dijera que si, -a decir verdad hasta hace poco aun creía que te ibas a "arreglar", pero alguien me explico que tu no eras un artefacto que tenia un pieza mala y con cambiártela funcionarias bien, que eres un ser humano igual a cualquiera, que solo tenias una gran diferencia y es que no amas con los ojos sino con el alma ya que no te importa si es mujer o hombre sino el alma que hay detrás de esa carcaza que es nuestro exterior- quinn no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, y se lanzo en los brazos de su mamá llorando como cuando tenia 4 años y temía a los relámpagos en los días de lluvia.

-gracias de verdad gracias no sabes lo que significa para mí- a la señora Fabray le producía ternura era como tener de nuevo a su bebe entre sus brazos, aquella que con esfuerzo enseño a caminar y con esmero enseño hablar, no entendía por que hay veces que los padres se esfuerzan tanto en enseñarles a hablar a sus hijos para que cuando crezcan ni siquiera se molestan en oírlos.

Quinn se seco las lagrimas de su rostro y le dedico una sonrisa de amor a su mamá –ma y quien te ayudo a superar esa etapa- pregunta quinn.

La señora Fabray sonríe y le dice –tus suegros, solo que ellos no querían que ustedes dos supieran que tenemos una amistad desde hace meses -.

-¿ohh dios ellos lo saben? Estoy muerta- dice quinn llevándose las manos a su cara, su mamá no puede evitar reír al ver la expresión de su hija. – ¿Y que se siente tener dos suegros?- le pregunta con una risita.

Quinn se sonroja –no lo se aun no me adapto a decirles así, no se como voy hacer cuando los vea de nuevo-.

La señora Fabray se ríe y le dice –bueno si hacen tanto ruido en su casa como lo hicieron anoche aquí, como esperas que no lo sepan-.

Quinn no podía creer que su mamá las haya escuchado, su cara se torno de pálida a roja en cuestión de segundos.

-bueno quinny espero que ahora podamos compartir más y no temas contarme lo que sientes, bueno voy hacer la cena- dice levantándose del sofá.

-oh no mamá, voy a salir con Santana, britt y Rachel a comer y quizás me quede fuera si no te molesto claro esta- dice quinn cruzando los dedos.

-Para nada quinny, supongo que van aprovechar que los Berry están en un congreso- dice riendo y alejándose a la cocina.

Quinn se sonrojo –oh no no nada de eso, es Santana que quiere salir-, -ok quinny como digas solo cuídate-.

Quinn sube las escaleras y se dispone a tomar una ducha ya que Santana no tarda en pasar por ella, comienza a desvestirse y su habitación y su celular comienza a sonar.

-hola- Q.

-aquí estrella dorada, a pequeño corderito cambio- R.

Quinn no aguantaba la risa, su novia hacia de todo una película. – ¿ah no había algo mas agresivo que pequeño corderito amor?- Q.

-dije aquí estrella dorada, a pequeño corderito cambio –R.

-ok ok, aquí pequeño corderito-Q.

-¿como te cayo la bomba?, indique numero de afectados-R.

-debo reportar que no hay bajas estrella dorada, la misión fue efectuada con éxito, cambio-Q.

-ufff... que bueno mi amor me alegra que haya salido todo bien, y vamos a salir con santy y Britt?- R.

-Afirmativo mi Capitana, estoy alistándome para ir a buscarla exactamente a las 2100-Q.

-ah? Que son las 2100?-R.

-a las 9 amor, ahora si me voy, por que si Santana llega y no estoy lista no hay quien la aguante, besos cambio y fuera-Q.

-si la hay, solo britt, bueno te adoro -R.

Rachel cuelga la llamada y sus padres entran a la habitación, -cielo ya nos vamos recuerda que confiamos en ti así que no nos hagas arrepentir de dejarte aquí- dice su padre.

-lo prometo papi- sale a la puerta a despedirse de ellos, al cabo de unos minutos se encuentra sola en su casa terminando de alistarse cuando una corneta la saca de sus pensamiento, se acerca a la ventana y ve que es el auto de santana, baja las escaleras y deja las luces encendidas y sala rápidamente hacia el auto.

-hi britt, ehh hola santana- dice Rachel con una voz temblorosa al mirar a santana, santana voltea la mirada y britt le da una mirada (de esas que dicen compórtate), -hola Berry, ya felices podemos irnos ya- Rachel sonríe por el gesto sabe que en el fondo solo britt logra q santana sea un poco más amable, -¿y Quinn? Se suponía que ella pasaría por mí con ustedes- pregunta la morena.

-ya vamos por ella, lo que sucede es que estábamos más cerca de tu casa y pasamos primero por ti- contesta britt mientras mira las luces de los postas en la calle.

-¿cerca?, pero si ustedes viven más cerca de Quinn- replica Rachel.

-britt deja de ver las luces te vas a marear, y Berry estábamos en el lago y se nos hizo tarde….- contesta santana dejando la frase inconclusa esperando que britt la ayude, cosa que logra –porque quería hacerlo en el lago- dice brittany muy calmada, -exacto queríamos hacerlo en el lago, britt ¿Por qué le dices eso?- le reclama santana, obteniendo una mirada indiferente y encogiéndose de hombros –simple es la verdad además nunca viste pinocho, deberías, sabias que si mientes mucho te crece la nariz- alega la rubia tocándose la nariz y logrando sacar una sonrisa en la latina.

Rachel coloca una sonrisa pícara –bueno mientras no me hagan parte, o lo hagan frente a mi estamos bien-, la latina la mira por el retrovisor-pues déjame decirte que ya eres parte técnicamente, porque justamente lo hicimos en donde estas sentada- y le sonríe.

-oh por dios- dice Rachel levantándose del asiento y mirando cada parte del. Mientras santana reía.

-ya Berry no seas paranoica, ya desearías estar con nosotras, porque mejor no te bajas y buscas a Quinn mientras britt y yo las esperamos aquí- dice santana acercándose a britt y dándole y un beso muy intenso, logrando que Rachel baje corriendo del auto a la casa de Quinn gritando –dios son como animales en celo-.

Rachel acomoda un poco su cabello y se dispone a tocar el timbre, al abrir es la mama de Quinn, -¿cómo estas Rachel?, quinny aún no está lista pero pasa-.

-oh gracias- dice Rachel pasando y la señora Fabray. –Rachel quiero que sepas que apruebo tu relación con mi hija, pero debemos dejar algunas cosas claras, hablemos de sexo-, Rachel se puso de mil colores y en ese momento baja Quinn –mama por dios que haces-.

-cumplo con mi roll de madre quinny, ustedes saben cuántas enfermedades existen o un embarazo no deseado a esta edad-, contesta la señora Fabray, -oh dios mama un embarazo, creo que no estas notando algo que ella y yo tenemos en común- contesta Quinn y Rachel se ríe –lo que Quinn trata de decir señora Fabray es que no debe preocuparse somos jóvenes adultas y además-, explica la diva pero es interrumpida por su novia –además usamos guantes así que no vas a ser abuela, adiós mama Te quiero, vamos Rachel-.

Rachel abrió y su boca intentando hablar pero su voz no salía, mientras Quinn la alaba fuera de la casa y cerraba la puerta riendo por la expresión de su novia y la de su mamá, llegan al auto y Quinn abre la puerta, haciendo que santana se baje rápidamente de las piernas de brittany, -enserio no pueden parar por 5 minutos- dice Quinn riendo, mientras Rachel sube al auto y se sienta en el asiento de atrás, -pues que hago soy caliente, está en mis genes, no tengo culpa que Berry te deje a término medio- contesta la latina encendiendo el auto.

-si supieras lo que hacemos cuando el salón del coro esta solo- dice Quinn tratando de disimular la voz, pero todas la oyen, logrando hacer reír a todas excepto a Rachel que esta roja como un tomate.

-muy bien vamos a comer y luego a divertirnos- dice santana señalando las botellas de licor que estaban detrás de los asientos, Rachel ve las botellas y comienza a negar, -tranquila mi amor sino quieres no tomamos no pasa nada- dice Quinn depositando un beso tierno en los labios de Rachel, obteniendo una sonrisa de britt y una mirada irónica de santana.

-a divertirnos- grita britt… Continuara

**Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con este capítulo admito que tenía un bloqueo y esto fue lo mejor que me salió, sé que tenía mucho tiempo sin actualizar y de verdad mil disculpas sé que quizás este capítulo decepcione pero fue lo mejor que me salió, les informo que quizás en el próximo capítulo termina esta historia pero estoy comenzando con otra aun no estoy muy segura del nombre, podría ser Boston, o algo por el estilo obviamente será un faberry, bueno como siempre mil gracias por leer y tener la paciencia para esperar cada capítulo y sobre todo gracias por los comentarios mil gracias de verdad siempre son mi motivo para seguir. NOTA: mil disculpas por los errores ortográficos no tuve tiempo de corregir.**


End file.
